Kamen Rider: Rush
by Terias Faldom
Summary: A few years after Drive retired Detective Kirisen finds his old Garage and takes up the Mantle of Kamen Rider.
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider: Rush**

 _Chapter one: Spinning Wheels._

It was a nice day in the city. Hardly any crimes. But that doesn't mean an officer gets to be off duty. Detective Kirisen sat at her desk sorting through paperwork groaning. She took a sip of her coffee. "Paperwork, paperwork, always paperwork. When am I gonna get a real case?" She said. It had been months since she had been called out to the streets. She was starting to become the stereotype of a Fat Donut eating cop. Well everyone insisted she wasn't fat but she noticed a bit of flab on her belly. That was when she noticed a little car on her desk. She sighed and picked it up,

"Hey Turbo. How are you?"

The shift car beeped as if saying something. She chuckled.

"I wish I could understand you guys. Where's Rush?"

The Rush car flew in and landed in her other hand. She smiled.

"Hey Rush you as bored as I am girl?"

Rush seemed to nod. Kirisen giggled and put the finishing touches on the paperwork she was working on.

"Let's go for a drive guys."

After she finished the paperwork she got on her motorcycle and rode off. Probably going way over the speed limit but most of the patrol cops recognized and sympathized with the pink blur that was Kirisen on a bad day.

Suddenly everything slowed down. And Kirisen smiled.

"About BLOODY time!" She said turning to the source of the Slow Down.

She arrived and saw the Roidmude causing trouble.

"Finally, some action." She said before putting the Rush car into her Mach Driver.

" _SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER! RUSH!"_ It said before she transformed into Kamen Rider Rush. The unevolved Roidmude looked at her and backed away slowly but she charged forward and punched him across the jaw.

" _Searching! Destroying! All done at high speeds!"_ She started. " _Kamen Rideeer…"_ She said swinging her arm around before going into a pose. " _Rush!"_ She smiled and kept showboating kicking the Roidmude around like a ragdoll.

She opened her Mach Driver and punched it closed multiple times.

" _RU-RU-RUSH!"_ The Mach Driver shouted as she moved around at high speeds, punching and kicking the Roidmude. Soon it fell to the ground and exploded, it's number, 223, flying into the air and exploding.

She opened her Mach Driver and took out the Rush car, de-transforming. She sighed.

"That didn't last long….. Oh well back to my ride."

She went back to her motorcycle and got on. Speeding back to her office to file a report about how the Kamen Rider destroyed another Roidmude.

Elsewhere…

In an abandoned warehouse, there lived 3 Roidmudes. A female sat in between two males unhappy.

" _How has she destroyed yet another Roidmude!"_ The female named Grey yelled.

" _I don't know. The Kamen Rider must be very tough."_ One of the males named Black said.

" _Hey you're the smart one miss, "Grey Matter" why don't you find out?"_ Snarked the third. As of yet unnamed male.

" _You're gonna do the Kamen Rider's job for her if you keep arguing like this."_ Said a fourth voice. A figure stood in the shadows scowling.

" _We… We are sorry. This is not the first impression we were hoping to make on you sir. We'll send one of the already evolved roidmude into the city."_ Grey said bowing.

" _Good. But don't destroy her yet. I've got a plan in mind."_ The mysterious figure said.

" _Yes sir."_ She said switching to her evolved form, Growing a few feet high and becoming like a cloaked woman she went to find one to do the job.

The figure in the shadows seemed to smirk. " _I'd Keep an eye on her if I were you two. She doesn't seem to enjoy sharing."_

" _Yes, sir!"_ The two said.

A little later…

Kirisen finished the report and went back to her apartment and plopped down on the bed. Groaning and checking her phone for anything happening on social media.

She saw some more reports of Kamen Rider Rush. But there was something that caught her eye. Something about "Kamen Rider Witch."

"Another Kamen Rider?" She said. It was a few cities away from here but many pictures were flying around Social media. And…. Kirisen tried to keep herself from drooling slightly, the outfit looked good on her at least. She put her phone down and stretched. She decided to sleep in her clothes and went to sleep.

The next day…

Kirisen was riding on her motorcycle. When she got a call on the police Radio.

" _Detective Kirisen. Please respond. We've got a crime scene we need you to come look at"_

"On my way." She said before driving there. A small house was taped up and surrounded by police cars and special crime units.

She got off her motorcycle and went up. "So what happened?" She asked.

"Uhh.. I think it's better if you see instead of hear." the officer said waving her into the house were a barely breathing old woman lay on the couch.

She went inside and saw the state of the house. A single window was broken and everything searched through. The officer went to the old woman.

"Her name is Neyon. She was twenty three when she went to bed last night." He told Kirisen.

"Wait, she's 23? The lady looks over 80." Kirisen said in confusion.

"Exactly another thing. According to her neighbors. She never removed her necklace. Look around her neck."

Kirisen looked at her neck. Finding marks on the back as if something was forcefully removed. But nothing else, No necklace.

"I'm guessing someone must have stolen it."

"Indeed. All valuables were stolen, but somehow the culprit aged her well beyond her years. And the Special Crimes Division is finding traces of Slow down."

"Alright. She needs medical treatment. I'll go and find the Roidmude." She said, walking out of the house. She went to her favorite donut shop got her usual and went around town looking for Roidmude activity.

She whistled as she walked around. She got an idea and looked up people with valuable items but poor housing finding a young man that fits the bill perfectly she stakes out his house.

She waits in to the night. Starting to doze off until she hears the sound of a window breaking.

"Bingo!" She said, running into the house. A black cat monster stood over the sleeping man grabbing at his watch.

"Shh!" She said, drawing the Roidmude's attention. "He's sleeping." She said, smirking. The cat hissed ripped his watch off of him and tackled Kirisen to the ground before she could Transform. "I know I'm attractive but the date's not over yet." She quipped before kicking her off her. The cat hissed putting the item in a black bag before charging Kirisen again.

She kicked her back and got the Rush car and put it in the Mach Driver. " _SIGNAL BIKE!"_ It said. "Henshin!" She said, closing it. " _RIDER! RUSH!"_ She transformed and forced the cat out of the small house.

She charged at the Roidmude and kicked it. It growled and clawed her arm.

" _Ooh, kitty's got claws!"_ she quipped and stopped a punch.

" _Yeah, I know, cliche and obvious line, but hey, you gave me the opportunity!"_ She punched the Roidmude. The cat used it's tail to grab her leg on knock her on her butt.

"This kitty also has teeth!" The cat yowled grabbing Rush.

A shift car flew in and knocked the Roidmude away. Knocking the Cat back.

" _Whew. Thanks Turbo. I owe you one."_ The little blue car honked and she put it into her gun.

She spun the wheel in her gun a few times and it glowed blue before she aimed and blasted the Roidmude.

" _Turbo! Shot! Shot! Shot!"_ The gun said blasting the Cat into oblivion. Her Rider Machine, the Machine Kain, arrived and shot the cat. She pulled her swords off of the bike and jumped off it slashing the Monster through and through. She stabbed the monster before pulling the swords out and slashed it. The monster fell back screamed and exploded. The number 221 appearing and exploded.

"Alright. That was some good exercise! The case was boring. But good fight." Kirisen said De transforming and stretching.

The next day…

The valuables were returned and the woman was returned to her rightful age. And Kirisen was left with all the paperwork. Again. She sighed straightened her back and got to work.

 **A/N:**

 **Terias: Hey Everybody! Welcome to my profile!**

 **Spidey Viewer: **is in Drive suit while sitting on a throne with the Drive logo** Hello, everyone! This is the other fanfic that's in our Kamen Rider series.**

 **Terias: This is Kamen Rider Rush. And later down the line we will have better mysteries. And better Action. But this was fun and there is a hint to one of the Ships in this Chapter if you pay attention.**

 **Drive Spidey: I am so excited to work on this. I am a huge fan of Kamen Rider Drive. Loved the characters, loved the twists, loved the humor, loved everything! Check it out when you can!**

 **Wizard Terias: Same! Check it out! And Check out Kamen Rider Witch on Spidey's profile!**

 **Drive Spidey: I am 13-16 episodes into Kamen RIder Wizard and so far I love it! Check it out sometime! And remember, ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE!**

 ***High fives Spidey* Good Night Everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 2: Tough Case_

It was Kirisen's day off. Well it was supposed to be anyways. But here she is. Getting called in for another case. She sighs.

"I hope it's worth the effort this time."

She drives to the Police Department so the chief can tell her what the case is.

"Ah Detective come in." the Chief greeted waving her into his office.

She sat in the chair. "So what's the case this time?"

"People are disappearing. Then a single week later a statue of them appears randomly in the park."

"Sounds like another cybernetic crime. I'll look into it." She said before walking out of the office. She sighed and hopped on her bike riding to the park. She looked around and saw the statues. The chief was right. Pretty random placement. 3 statues one by the lake the other by the drinking fountain and the other near the pool entrance all very far from each other. She looked again and saw that they formed a triangle. It wasn't an equal one but it was still there. But there had already been a fourth kidnapping. _If I had to guess, it's going to be in the center of it. Might be a summoning ritual or something._ Just then Kirisen got a call.

" _We've got another statue at the docs!"_

She rode her motorcycle there. It was the fourth victim alright just like the other 3 perpetually smiling forever. Just then a Dock worker's scream could be heard. She ran over there. A very small roidmude? Cutely walking around scared all the workers she saw Kirisen didn't run away and walked to her.

" _Are you my mommy?"_

 _It must be looking for its mother._ She knelt down to her. "No, I'm not your mother. But I can help you find her."

" _Yay! Why are all the guys running away?"_

"It's cause...well, I don't think you're old enough to understand. But they think you're a monster." The little girl's face…. Moved. She actually moved her face into a cute little pout. This Roidmude was odd. She had… Wings tiny fleshy looking wings and she could have her…. Rather normal except for materials, face. She can move her face… This girl is a mystery. Kirisen told herself.

"For now you'll be safe at my place."

She smiled. " _Yay!"_ Kirisen smiled and walked the little one to her apartment.

Kirisen put the strange Roidmude into a basket to hide her until they got inside her apartment. When they got their she set her down gently on the floor.

"Do you have a name?"

" _Duema."_

"Alright Duema. You stay here I have to work."

She nodded. Kirisen smiled patted her head and went out.

Later, Kirisen went around searching for clues. She decided to look up the victim Bios and the current missing persons reports. "There's gotta be some kind of pattern. Some kind of connection or similarities." She muttered to herself. Soon she saw one. All of them had something to do with water! They all had jobs that had something to do with water. She looked through some bios to see what could possibly be the next target. She saw quite a few that fit the bill. And she also saw two missing persons reports that fit as well. She went and searched for any possible places the statues would have been put. And found two that meet up in the same odd triangle with the fourth statue. _Alright. Now I just have to find the Roidmude that's doing this. And hope it's not Duema's mom._ She called the police chief and told him about the spots. They found the statues. Right where she thought they would be. She sighed.

"Welp. Steakout time." She said to herself grabbing her belt and Henshin device.

 **With the Villains.**

Grey woke up from her nap. A blue roidmude with the number 209 on his chest holding out a drink. She accepted it. "Thank you, 209." She said before drinking it. He bowed.

"Your plan is going wonderfully Mistress Grey Matter. The first was so powerful it escaped in seconds! With the precautions you put in place for the second test Our Partner's will be SO pleased!"

She smiled. "And what of the Kamen Rider?"

"She will most likely be staking out the second set of statues I will go there as Instructed."

"Good."

"And the child that escaped has no memory. Just as predicted the Kamen Rider instantly wanted to help her. And neither of them know of the danger!"

Grey chuckled. "Excellent." 209 bowed and walked off to get ready to be "Caught" by the Kamen Rider.

 **With Kirisen…**

Kirisen plopped down on a bench. "Where could it be?" She wondered. She had been waiting for the roidmude for 2 hours. Suddenly she heard movement. She got up and looked around. Then ducked behind a tree when she saw a roidmude walk carefully to the center place. _That must be the Roidmude that's doing all this._ She thought, getting out her Shift car and placing it in her Driver. Flicking the lever she Henshined quietly and waited for the Roidmude to do something. She waited and the Roidmude started doing something. It started drawing lines connecting the statues. Then where the lines met it started drawing a circle. It finished drawing the circle and began to chant some odd words while drawing symbols. _Alright, I think I've seen enough._ Rush thought, getting out her sword and dashing to the Roidmude. The roidmude shrieked as it got slashed by the sword. " _Seeking!"_ Rush started, punching the Roidmude. " _Exterminating!"_ She kicked it. " _All done at High Speeds!"_ She slashed the Roidmude away. " _Kamen Rideeerrr…"_ She said, swinging her arm around. " _Rush!"_ She finished, going into a pose. The Roidmude yelled as it fell to the ground, pulling itself up it rushed at Rush. She opened her Mach Driver and punched it closed multiple times. She slashed the Roidmude at high speeds over and over, The roidmude shrieked as it fell to the ground again.

" _Time to finish this."_ She said, opening her Mach Driver and punching it closed again. Her Rider Machine, the Machine Kain, drove over and drove around the Roidmude in a circle while shooting at it with its lasers. Rush jumped on the Machine Kain and rode it while it shot the Roidmude and jumped off, somersaulted, her leg glowing and sent a Rider Kick at it. She went through the Roidmude and it screamed while it exploded. The statues started cracking and the people returned to normal. Suddenly Grey matter was behind Rush and she began to laugh. Rush turned around and faced her. " _Who're you supposed to be?"_ She asked.

"Oh no one yet. But you will see soon enough, Would it interest you to know that the statues were just there as bait?"

" _Bait?"_

"Why for you of course. And I'm afraid that this seal is finished enough. Activate!" The drawing glowed and purple lightning struck Rushes leg and Chest.

" _GAH!"_ She grunted and fell to a knee. Grey Matter laughed.

"It will be a very slow demise dear Kamen Rider. Best say your Goodbyes!" And with that she walked away.

Rush grunted as the lightning continued to hurt her. Just then Duema ran up to her and pushed her out of the lightning.

" _Are you ok Mommy?"_

Rush grunted and held her chest and looked to the unconscious people. She took out her Shift car and de-transformed.  
"I'm fine." She said before stumbling. "Just...a little hurt, is all." Duema put her hand to Kirisen's chest.

" _Mommy… There's a weird pulse in your chest…. Not a heartbeat…"_

"Really? What is it?"

" _I… I don't know mommy… Mommy… I'm scared…"_

Kirisen got up. "Don't worry. I'm fine." She said, smiling. Duema hugged her leg.

" _OK Mommy…"_

Kirisen smiled and picked her up. "Let's get these people back home." Duema nodded happily.

They got the people back to their homes. And then returned to Kirisen's apartment.

Kirisen plopped down on her bed. Duema smiled and sat down at the foot of the bed. "That was exhausting." Kirisen said.

" _Do you need anything Mommy?"_

It wasn't until now that Kirisen noticed what Duema had been calling her. "N-No. I'm fine." She said. Duema smiled and curled up at the foot of the bed and something like snoring soon came out of her.

 _She...she called me "mom."..._ Kirisen thought. Kirisen decided she had way too much to think about and went to sleep hoping it would help.

A female Rider that was clad in black and violet stood on a rooftop nearby. " _Soon the 2 Riders shall meet."_ She said before disappearing.

 **A/N:**

 **Wizard Terias: YES! SO MUCH FUN! IT's Finally done!**

 **Drive Spidey: **sitting on Drive throne** Yeah. It's been more than a week since you posted the first chapter. I think today would be a good time to post Chapter 2.**

 **WT: Agreed! I shall begin doing that! Thanks for the help Spidey!**

 **DS: My pleasure. **thumbs up****

 **LT: Ok. Well I'll post this then we get started on Chapter 3 for witch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 3: Mother Daughter Outing_

Kirisen just got back home from work to see Duema at the kitchen table looking a little sad. She knelt down to her "daughter.". "Something wrong, Duema?"

" _Why can't I go outside Mommy?"_

"Well, you're a...different species. And not everyone around here is accepting of species like you."

" _But…. I can take a human form. They won't have to see me as this….."_

Kirisen sighed. "Alright. I'll help you look for a human form."

" _YAY! Thankyou Mommy!"_ Duema cries hugging Kirisen.

She smiled and hugged her back and they went to the computer to look for a form. She looked for any human forms Duema stopped her at a little blonde girl walking with her mom.

" _Can I be her Mommy?"_

Kirisen put her hand to her chin and looked to see if they were even slightly famous. She didn't want Duema to take a form that would attract too much attention. She was relieved to find these two were just your everyday mother and daughter.

"Alright then. Sure you can be her." Duema cheered happily and then her form shifted into that of the little girls.

Kirisen smiled and hugged her Duema hugged back happily.

"Can we clothes shopping now Mommy?"

"Sure!" Duema cheered and Kirisen held her hand as they walked to the mall.

They soon arrived and walked to the little kids area. One of the Security guards recognized Kirisen.

"Oi! Detective Kirisen!"

"Oh hey!" Kirisen greeted. He smiled and spotted Duema.

"Who's the kid?"

"My adopted daughter." The security guard nearly fell in shock.

"Whaaaaaaattttt! Miss I work Alone adopted?"

"Yep."

Duema giggled. "You funny Mister." The security guard laughed.

"Why thank you little one. Keep an eye on your mom. She's a little short tempered."

Kirisen chuckled. "Can't argue on that." They all laughed and the Security guard let them get back to it.

They searched around for clothes and got a pink dress some jeans and variously different colored shirts. One of them red with the words. "Mommy's little Witch"

They got a few more clothes and payed for them before heading home. Duema ran up to her room to put all the stuff away when Kirisen got a call.

She answered it to hear the police chief's voice. " _Uhh… Hey Detective….. I know it's your day off but…"_

Kirisen sighed. "What is it?"

" _We've got a possible Homicide."_

"I'll be right there."

" _Don't need to. It's the house right across the street from you."_

"Alright." Kirisen hung up and told Duema she had to go to work. With that done she made her way to the house across the street.

She entered it and what she saw made her sick to her stomach. A mother and daughter in a pool of blood on the floor. She looked around for clues.

She looked around for any murder weapons and saw the computer in the corner. Smoking, _That's odd….. Maria always took care of her computer….._ Kirisen thought.

She investigated it and the screen was messed up as if….. As if something came out of it.

 _Definitely a Roidmude's doing._ She thought. She noticed the handle to the back door was broken from the inside. _Must be how he escaped._

She continued investigating stepping outside the house. A trail of burnt grass lead out and away from the house. She decided to follow it until she saw what looked a…. Burning Roidmude. She went to investigate it it was still screaming in pain by the time it got to the lake.

The Roidmude jumped into the lake only to emerge still burning. Soon Kirisen saw a woman approach.

She watched from the bushes as Grey shifted into her Roidmude form.

"I've done it. A fire that can't be put out."

Kirisen's eyes widened. _She would do this to her own kind?_ Kirisen got out her belt and the Rush Signal bike and henshined.

She used her blaster to shoot Grey who screamed and flew into a nearby tree. The Burning Roidmude yelled in pain and charged at Rush.

She jumped over it and shot it with her blaster. Then a change car drove under it tripping it.

The change car flew into her hand. It was a miniature firetruck.

She put it in her mach driver.

" _SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR! RIDER! Heat!"_

Her suit changed to a red and blue one with a fire hose on her back and the emergency lights on her shoulders.

She got the fire hose and fired water at the burning roidmude, hoping to put out the fire. He screamed in more pain. The fire didn't go out but soon he blew up.

Her eyes widened as the core had a number but at the end was also a letter. The core exploded before she could get a good look though.

She looked down and cried in frustration that she couldn't save him and then remembering the other Roidmude turned back towards where Grey was. Only to find her gone.

Later, she went back to the crime scene the chief greeted her.

"Any luck?"

"It was a Roidmude."

"Ah. Let me guess. Rush took care of him."

"Yep."

"I'll expect your report tomorrow. Get some rest."

 **Back with the Villains.**

Grey was sitting in a chair groaning. Black walked up to.

"Told you it wouldn't work."

She rolled her eyes and he smirked.

"So what would you have done with him had you escaped?"

"Find a way to recreate the fire."

"Huh. Well looks like it's my turn for a plan."

"Yep."

"Wait? Was that a compliant answer from miss stuck up?"

She chuckled.

"And a chuckle? I MUST be hearing things."

She smiled a little.

"Now I'm seeing things is that a smile?!"

"Maybe~"

"Who are you and what did you do with Grey Matter?" He said half joking.

She giggled. He started to go crazy in confusion.

"So what's your plan?" She asked.

"Oh. I thought maybe I'd try sending a team of Roidmudes to overwhelm her."

She held back a snort.

"What?! What's wrong with that? We haven't tried it before!"

"Nevermind. Go ahead."

"No. Why did you snort."

She stood up and walked off. And Black could've sworn he saw her sway her hips a little bit. He blushed and hit himself for even looking before walking off.

 **A/N:**

 **Drive Terias: GOOD TO BE BACK! And you can guys can probably guess the new ship coming up.**

 **Mach Spidey: Yep! Also me and Terias talked and agreed that on my Kamen Rider series, I'll be the primary Rider and on his, I'll be the secondary Rider. So that's why I'm now Mach Spidey.**

 **DT: Thanks again Spidey. I wanna do another one on my profile so we both have two but not sure which one to do…**

 **MS: I need to watch more of Kiva before I saw this idea. ….Aw, to heck it it. An idea for a Kamen Rider fic I have is Kamen Rider Battra. Descendent of Wataru AKA Kamen Rider Kiva. However, I will need to watch about 10 to 12 more episodes to get how it all works.**

 **DT: That sounds like a good one for your profile for mine… A Kamen Rider OOO Fanfic! :) Not spoiling it yet.**

 **MS: Sounds interesting. Which reminds me, I need to check out OOO sometime. And today at the time of writing this, I am going to check out Kamen Rider Gaim.**

 **DT: And for my REALLY old readers. My Buddy Spidey will very soon be helping me Reboot Avatar: Secret of the Lotus Knight! WHOO HOO!**

 **MS: And at the time of writing this, I'll bet I will soon become an Avatar fan. And I have an idea for an Avatar fanfic of my own which may or may not be in the same universe as his fanfic.**

 **DT: It's a really cool Idea. Anyways. Later PEEPS!**

 **MS: And remember, ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 4: Odd happenings._

Kirisen was sleeping in bed when Duema came into the room.

"Mommy Mommy look what I drew!" Duema said holding up a white sheet of paper with two figures marked

"Mommy and me!"

Kirisen smiled and sat up. "Nice!" She said. Duema smiled.

"Can we put it on the fwidge?"

"Sure!" Kirisen said. The went down to the kitchen and grabbed a magnet placing it on the fridge. Duema cheered.

Kirisen smiled. And patted Duema's head. "Ready to go to school?"

Duema smiled and nodded, Kirisen helping her put her back pack on.

She drove Duema to school and kissed her forehead when she dropped her off before heading to work.

She arrived at work and clocked in before going back into her office. "I hate paperwork…."

She sat down at her desk and flipped through her papers signing and filling out several papers. Some of which being Duema's adoption forms that Kirisen was just too tired to wonder how those got mixed in with these.

After a bit she turned on the fan and let it blow on her. She leaned back and sighed contently.

She slowly closed her eyes until her phone rang. She answered it and surprise surprise it was the chief.

"What's going on chief?"

"We've got a sighting of a weird Roidmude." She sighed and grabbed her belt.

"Where?" She asked.

She soon arrived to the sighting. A small alleyway downtown. She saw a weird lookin Roidmude. Atleast. She thinks it's a Roidmude, there were no mechanical parts to the creature.

 _What kind of Roidmude is this?_ She thought. Suddenly a roidmude walked out of the shadows to the Jackal-like Monster.

"Are you my partner for this assignment?" The Roidmude asked.

"Indeed I am."

"So you're a Phantom. Not bad. Have you located this "Gate"?"

"Yes."

"Well then. Lead the way so I can take their form."

The Phantom nodded and lead the way, swaying her hips, making the Roidmude blush. He followed behind her and Kirisen decided to remain hidden following them. _Gate huh? Phantom? Sounds like the things that cut- I mean other Rider Witch fights._

She continued following them until she came across the donut shop. The janitor had stepped out to take out the trash and the Phantom pointed.

"That's him."

 _Well I think I've followed them long enough._ Kirisen thought before henshining quickly and shooting the 2 monsters. The Roidmude ducked behind a tree and the Phantom turned yelling.

"I got the Rider! You take his form!" The Phantom said before she charged Kirisen.

Kirisen charged the Phantom. The Roidmude turned away from them and morphed into the Janitor's form.

Kirisen got out her sword and slashed the Phantom. Who slashed back with a screech.

She tried stabbing the Phantom but the Roidmude grabbed her sword and elbowed her to the ground. The two monsters ran off before Rush could get back up.

She got up, rubbing her head and groaned when she couldn't find them. She de-henshined and called the chief.

"Donut Restaurant on 54th. Two Monsters are targeting the Janitor request a police officer posted outside of it. The weird monster reported is not a Roidmude but a Phantom."

The Roidmude and Phantom stop in an alleyway panting for breath.

"That was close." The Roidmude said.

"Yea….. Thanks for the save. That would probably have killed me…."  
The Roidmude blushed a little. "No problem." She put her head on his shoulder and smiled.

He blushed more. "So Uhhh…. What's your name?" He asked nervously.

"Katoress."

"Pretty name."

She smiled and purred making him blush deeper.

She soon closed her eyes and fell asleep on his shoulder. He smiled at her nervously and decided to sleep as well.

The police finally arrived at the Donut shop to keep watch.

Kirisen's stomach growled then. She decided to head inside the Donut Shop for a snack.

She ordered glazed donuts and sat in a chair as the chief talked to the janitor. She soon finished her donuts and wiped her hands clean with napkins. She told the chief she was gonna follow a lead and walked out. After she was certain no one was watching she got out her Signal Bikes.

"Ready to help me guys?"

They nodded and beeped before flying off on their little mini driveways.

Later…

The Signal Bikes flew over to her and she smiled.

"Got something?"

They nodded and drove off with her following. They saw the Janitor cleaning up and adding his pay for the day into a large envelope. "Today's the day." He said before walking off.

She followed him silently. Until he went in to…. The Jewelry store?

 _I think I have a good idea of what's going on._ Kirisen thought. She looked through the window and sure enough he was buying a ring.

 _Knew it._ She thought. He started to hand the money over when suddenly Slowdown occurs. Everyone in the store screams as the Phantom and the Roidmude run in and grab the envelope running out.

Kirisen chased after them. When the slowdown stopped the man cried and began to crack. The manager saw this and was like.

"Whoa! Whoa there buddy. You can have the ring. Just calm down." The Janitor nodded the cracks stopped and disappeared as he took the ring. But the despair was enough as the Roidmude cries out in joy as he begins to change.

Kirisen saw the change as he became covered in black fur except for a metallic leg. He roared and turned to her. In a Werewolf-like form.

She put on her belt and henshined.

" _Searching!"_ She spun and punched her palm. " _Destroying!" "I'm always at...HIGH SPEEDS!"_ She swung her arm around. " _Kamen Rider….."_ She struck a pose. " _RUSH!"_ Both the monsters look unimpressed.

She got out her sword and rushed (heh, accidental pun.) at them. The new monster Rush decided to call "Phanmude" Rushed at her and picked her up with ease throwing her.

She crashed into a wall up high falling to the ground with a grunt. But she smiled. Atleast she got the envelope. She thought as she looked around not finding them. She went and gave the envelope to the janitor. He thanked her and immediately ran to pay for the ring she smiled and de-henshined heading back to the office.

She arrived and finished up the paperwork. Suddenly, she got a phone call and answered it.

" _Is this Detective Kirisen?"_ The voice from the phone asked. "Yep, that's me." She answered. " _My name's Adele Soma. One of your monsters is in my city."_

 **A/N:  
Mach Spidey: CROSSOVER!**

 **Drive Terias: CROSSOVER! CROSSOVER! TOMORROW! TOMORROW! YES!**

 **Mach Spidey: YEP! SO EXCITED!**

 **DT: And to make up for being gone so long. I'm posting these two back to back.**

 **MS: Alrighty!**

 **DT: YES! SEE YOU GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Where is Episode five simple it's right here. www . fanfiction s/ 11984150 /1/ Kamen-Rider-Witch Just delete the spaces.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 6: Am I rushing things?_

Kirisen woke up from bed. Smiling as the new white and gold car is sitting on her bedside table.

"Hey there little guy. I wonder what your name is…."

The car flew around her and landed on her shoulder. Kirisen laughed and got up.

She went to check on Duema who was up and dressed ready for school.

"Ready for school?" Kirisen said.

"Yes Mommy! How was your date yesterday?!"

"It was good. First kiss." She answered.

"YAY! School time?"

Kirisen looked at the time and nodded.

"School time. Come on squirt." Kirisen said picking Duema up and heading to the car.

She drove her to school and dropped her off before going to work.

 **With the villains.**

Black was waiting for Grey Matter when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Did ya miss me?" He heard her ask.

"...So how did it go?"

"We should be making more Phanmudes soon. It's gonna take a couple of weeks for the area to be set up. So we have some free time."

Black blushed slightly. She giggled noticing. "So… How's your plan going?"

"Haven't gotten word from them yet."

"Well maybe I can offer a… Distraction while you wait~"

Black blushed redder as he was pulled into a different room. The third roidmude that was still unnamed chuckled.

"I'm gonna check on that team."

Kirisen was riding on her motorcycle, looking for any Roidmude or Phanmude activity. Suddenly she heard something shoot at her from behind.

She quickly dodged and turned around. Four unevolved Roidmudes cackle behind her.

She put the Max Flare car into her Mach Driver.

" _SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL CHANGE! MAX FLARE!"_ The wheel on her shoulder turned orange with a flame pattern and she shot fire at them with her blaster. They grunted and jumped running away.

She chased after them into a empty looking wearhouse.

She looked around. And felt a foot on her back as she was sent flying.

She was sent into some crates and groaned as she got up. Standing there was a Roidmude fully evolved into a Shinobi like form.

" _So who're you supposed to be?"_ Rush asked.

" _Don't know. I don't have a name yet. But I know who you are. And you are going down."_

" _Yeah, like I haven't heard that before."_ Rush said before shooting him. He became a blur before reappearing behind her.

She turned around to shoot him but he became a blur again reappearing behind her as the other four open fire.

She rushed out of the way and opened Her Mach Driver and punched it closed.

She shot fireballs at them and they ducked while the Shinobi Roidmude slashed her with his Katanas.

" _Don't take your eyes off even the smallest opponent!"_ He said before slashing her again.

She was knocked to the floor.

" _There is no honor in killing you as you are. Roidmudes to your mission."_

The Roidmudes nodded and rushed off. He huffed and threw down a smoke bomb disappearing.

Rush got up, grunting.

" _Mission? What Mission? Agh!"_ Her shoulder seared with pain and she grabbed hold of it.

She went back to her motorcycle and rode it home. Patching herself up with a medkit she keeps under the couch.

Soon she realized she had to go pick up Duema from school. She grit her teeth.

"I can't drive like this…. I'll call the school and have her take the bus…"

She called the school and told them she wouldn't be able to pick up her daughter today. They told her they understand and would make sure Duema got on the bus home.

After that, she hung up the phone and lay on her bed and sighed. After awhile she grew worried.

She looked out her door to see if the bus was arriving and screamed. The bus was cut in half all the kids and the bus driver out on the corner. But the worst part. Was HE was there the Shinobi Roidmude held a Katana to Duema's neck. She henshined and Rushed outside.

 _Have to time this carefully! I can't risk him cutting her throat!_ She aimed.

" _Time to go kid. Grey Matter needs you."_ He said and before Rush could shoot one of the four Roidmudes blocked her shot taking it to the chest as the Shinobi disappeared.

" _NO!"_ Rush shouted. She got out Mad Doctor glaring at the Roidmude that blocked her shot.

" _I'm gonna make this painful for you!"_ She said putting the car into the driver.

" _Tire Change! Mad Doctor!"_

The wheel on her shoulder changed the medical colors. She activated her finisher.

" _Full Throttle! Mad Doctor!"_

She fired at the Roidmude and he screamed in pain as the Mad Doctor Wheel flew off and shocked him non stop destroying him.

The 3 roidmudes left started to run off. She chased after them destroying them until she pinned the last one to the ground.

" _WHERE DID HE TAKE HER!?"_ She demanded.

" _THE CEMETERY! THE CEMETERY! DON'T Kill ME!"_

" _If I find out you were lying to me, I won't stop hunting you until the last days of the Earth!"_ She threw him into a river nearby and rode her motorcycle to the cemetery.

 **A/N:**

 **Drive Terias: CLIFFHANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIFF! AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Mach Spidey: Yep!**

 **DT: First full on cliffhanger I've done. Here's hoping they don't hate me.**

 **MS: Yeah. Anyways, yeah. Oh and you think this is Kirisen at her worst when she's ticked off? **laughs** Oh you ain't seen nothing yet!**

 **BT: Oh yeah if none of you hate. Kirisen will by Chapter 9.**

 **MS: Yeah. Anyways, crossover will happen in Witch chapter 10.**

 **BT: Well I was thinking since we did first meeting in Witch Chapter 5 we could do chapter 10 here on Rush. Alternate.**

 **MS: So, see ya everybody! Terias, you do the honors!**

 **BT: THANKYOU! ALL YOU NEED IS DRIVE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kamen Rider Rush.**

 _Chapter 7: Cemetery._

Kirisen was walking around the cemetery searching for any secret place that the Roidmude might've taken her daughter. She searched around till something caught her eye. A Statue next to flowing water. She paled and started searching with more urgency. She brought out the shift cars and signal bikes. "Guys, please help me. Search everywhere you can." She said. They beeped in agreement and drove off. She continued searching. Until she found symbols on the ground.

"This- This is just like where I found her. Come on baby girl please be ok." Kirisen said aloud tearing up behind her mask.

Later..

Grey Matter and Black stood waiting for Shinobi to meet them when they heard beeping as the Signal bikes and Shift cars flew in attacking them.

The Roidmudes were then blasted by Rush.

" _WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!?"_ She shouted. Shadow flew over and landed in her hand as she put him in.

" _Tire Change! Midnight Shadow!"_ She opened fire again her blasts becoming purple shuriken.

The Roidmudes were sent crashing into the walls. Shadow flew off as Spike landed in her hand and she put him in.

" _Tire Change! Funky Spike!"_ She screamed and fired an onslaught of spikes at Grey and Black.

" _WHERE! IS! MY! DAUGHTER!?"_

" _STOP!"_ The Shinobi's voice rang out. He stepped out of the shadows blade again to Duema's neck.

" _What do you want with my daughter!?"_ Rush demanded.

" _She's the first Phanmude. We want more. Now drop the gun or would you prefer we tried some DNA experiments."_

Rush glared but dropped her gun. She screamed as Grey Matter shot her in the back and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Mommy!" Duema shouted. Shinobi pulls the blade away from her as Black picks her up and gags her with a handkerchief.

" _Let's get out of here. Good Bluff Shinobi."_ Black said running off. Followed by Grey. Shinobi looked at the wound on Rush's back.

" _There is no honor in you dying here."_ He said. He grabbed Mad Doctor from the ground and put it in her gun.

" _Full Throttle! Mad Doctor!"_ He fired and she jolted and screamed as Mad Doctor began to heal her. With that Shinobi left.

 **Later…**

Kirisen woke up sometime later and looked around. Punching the ground and crying.

" _NO! DUEMA!"_ She sobbed and de henshined. The shift cars landed in front of her. She picked them up hugging them to her chest and crying.

She got out of there and out of the cemetery. She needed help. She got out her phone and pushed in a number. Adele picked up. " _Hello?"_ Kirisen sobbed.

" _Kirisen?"_ Kirisen breathed, trying to stop crying.

"T-They took her...T-They took Duema…"

" _I'll be there!"_

 **A/N:**

 **Drive Terias: YEAH! Ok. Chapters 8 and nine of Both series will be Adele getting there in Witch, and Kirisen tracking these B words down to their base for when she gets there. Chapter 10 will be posted here in this story on my account and Spidey will Post a link for it. Got it? Good.**

 **Mach Spidey: Yep!**

 **BT: With that said. Sorry guys Duema doesn't get saved this chap.**

 **MS: Nope!**

 **BT: Anything to add Mr. Spider?**

 **MS: Avatar is one of the best shows I've ever seen!**

 **BT: YES! Welcome to the world of Avatar! May I introduce you to Korra when you're done with Aang?**

 **MS: Sure!**

 **BT: Later guys! Spidey would you like to do the honors?**

 **MS: ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 8: Tracking._

Kirisen was searching for anywhere they might've taken abandoned warehouse restaruant and PowerPlant. Even getting Police force to help, She combed through every nook and cranny she could looking for her.

She plopped down on a bench and broke down crying. Covering her face with her hands. She felt someone poke her shoulder and looked up through bleary eyes to see the Donut shop owner.

"You look like you haven't eaten much."

"I'm not hungry…" She said, only for her stomach to rumble.

"I insist. On the house."

"Fine.." She groaned eating the donut as he sat down.

"Heh. This reminds me of that time Your Grandpa lost you at the Zoo."

Kirisen listened as she ate the donut. "He had the entire police force searching every corner of the Zoo. Only to come home and found out a nice Bus Driver had taken you home." The Grey haired man laughed.

She continued eating the donut.

"I kept telling him you're a smart girl. You'll be ok. Poor guy."

"What did he say?"

"He said "I know but Kiriko will kill me if she finds out." And we both laughed."

Kirisen let out a chuckle.

"There's a smile. Try to calm down. Your grandpa Always found clues better when he was calm."

"Good point."

"I'm the Q-Man! I always make goodpoints."

Kirisen chuckled. He laughed and patted her back.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep. You can't _Rush_ To her rescue in this state."

Kirisen chuckled. Q got up and went back inside as Kirisen went home.

Kirisen sat down on her bed and saw a picture of her and her parents and grandparents. She smiled at her Great Uncle Gou doing a thumbs up.

"I hope I'm doing you proud, G.U.G." She said to herself. "You too grandpa Shinno."

She lied down in bed and went to sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Drive Terias: This is just a fun little Buildup chapter. :D And Cameo from Q! :) Anyways. Anything to say Spidey?**

 **Mach Spidey: Yes. We unintentionally made Kirisen the mother of my friend's Kamen Rider oc.**

 **DT: Yep. Our Friend ShadowKnight had an OC who was the Great Grandson of Drive and… Surprisingly he was ok with it. So expect that in the Epilogue!**

 **MS: Yep!**

 **BT: You turn.**

 **MS: So anyways, can't wait for the next chap!**

 **BT: TO THE WITCH! And By You turn I mean for the outtro.**

 **MS: Oh right! ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 9: Located._

Kirisen looked around at a map she had sprawled out in front of her. With X's over every building Duema wasn't in. She sighed and went outside to keep looking.

She rode around on her motorcycle. Breaking down several doors looking for her, After the fifth empty warehouse She stomped her foot in frustration and the floor opened up beneath her. She looked down into it.

"Maybe…." She decided not to hesitate and jump in.

She arrived underground. In a lab drenched in red lighting, she ducked behind a cupboard and listened. Hearing Grey Matter.

"Soon you'll obey me little car. Now I must go to the base under the Abandoned Warehouses at the Docs. Bye~" She kept listening.

 _Car? Are they working on a new shift car?_ Kirisen waits for Grey to leave before moving over to where she was.

Sure enough, she saw a shift car. Purple and Black revving it's engine inside a display case.

She looked around to see if anyone else was there. Seeing no one she lifted the Display case. The Shift Car Flew out and into her belt.

" _Rush! Type! RAGE!"_

Suddenly her outfit changed. Her Outfit became black and Dark Purple a Wheal appearing around her waist and her helmet face turned blood red.

Her eye under her helmet turned blood red as she screamed in unhindered fury grabbing the machine Rage was put in and tearing it to pieces with her bare hands.

Grey Matter arrived where the others were. Smiling.

"I can feel it that Shift Car is about to give in. Anyways. Time to run some tests on little Duema!"

Duema was strapped to a table, unconscious. Grey matter giggled and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry little one. I'm not going to hurt my best creation. You're only here to see what part of the Roidmude is important and what part of the Phantom is important. So that we get the best pairings for your siblings. Don't worry though, You're still my favorite."

Rush, in Rage form, was tearing the place apart. Breaking everything and punching the support beams the beam falls down and the ground rumbles.

She was completely destroying the place. And soon destroyed the last support beam the ground groaned and then sighed as the building above her collapsed on top of her.

She broke through the rubble. Taking a deep breath finally calming down as the helmet face went to dark blue. Under her helmet her eyes returned to normal.

" _Whoo, that was wild."_

She got up and dusted herself off just then her phone buzzed.

" _Oh a text From Adele."_

She read the text. " _Hey Kirisen. Sorry it's taking me so long. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry, we'll get your daughter back!"_

Kirisen smiled under her helmet and answered. " _I found where they have her! I'll wait for you to get here"_

" _Alright. See you when I get there!"_

Kirisen smiled and De henshined going home and marking where Grey said she'd be on her map. After nightfall she hears a knock at the door.

She opens the door and sees Adele.

"Hey Kirisen. Sorry I'm La-" Adele was interrupted as Kirisen pulls her into the apartment and kisses her.

 **A/N:**

 **Drive Terias: BOOM! DONE! YES!**

 **Mach Spidey: And before you make jokes, NO they are not **clears throat** Mixing tires and magic.**

 **DT: Not this episode. And NEVER on screen.**

 **MS: Besides, it's only their 2nd date. They might do it sometime later, but NEVER on screen. Like we said in our other fanfics, we'll never do Lemon.**

 **DT: Thankyou Spider. Now as previously stated. Chapter ten will be in THIS Story and Spidey will leave a link in the place of Witch chapter 10 to this one when it's posted. Thankyou and we hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **MS: Yep!**

 **BT: U turn Spidey!**

 **MS: ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 10: Rescue Mission._

Adele was pulled into a kiss by Kirisen when she entered her house. Soon enough, they broke apart.

"Thankyou. Thankyou so so much for coming." Kirisen said. Pulling Adele into another kiss tears rolling down her face.

Adele wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing back.

"No problem. So where's Duema?" She asked. Kirisen pulled her over to the map and pointed to the warehouse district of the docs.

"Under here. That's where I overheard them saying she was."

"Alright then." Kirisen smiled and hugged Adele again.

"Thankyou…. I- I can't do this alone."

Adele hugged back.

"My pleasure." She said, kissing her cheek.

"We should sleep. You look like you've been driving for two days."

"I have. Saw a couple of Riders, too."

"You can tell me all about it after you've rested and Duema's safe. I'll sleep on the couch you sleep on my bed."

"I'm fine with sleeping on the couch."

"No. You're my guest. You sleep on the bed."

"No really, I'm fine with sleeping on the couch."

"This is not an argument and not up for debate. You are my guest you drove for two days to get here and you're my girlfriend. You sleep on the bed."

Adele sighed. "You win. But before I go to bed," She said, kissing Kirisen. "Here's a goodnight kiss." She said, going up to the bedroom. Kirisen smiled and slept.

Kirisen woke up the next morning with a box of donuts on the chair next to the couch with the words "Kirisen's Donuts" on the box. She chuckled and ate the donuts looking for Adele as she did so. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and smiled as Adele kissed her cheek.

"Want one?" Kirisen asked showing her a donut.

"Sure." Adele said taking a part of the donut off. She put it in Kirisen's mouth before kissing her. They kiss and Kirisen smiled.

"That's actually pretty tasty. But right now we need to get to the docs. You ready?"

Adele nodded. They got on their Motorcycles and drove there.

They soon arrived there. They looked around until they found a hatch. They henshined and climbed down.

They arrived downstairs and hid behind the wall as Black walked in while Grey wrote on her clipboard.

"Ok. Done, now to improve this Beta model." Grey said.

Black walked over to her. "How's it going?"

"I have my results and can start making Phanmudes the same way I made little Duema here. But she has so much potential I'm about to start… Adding."

Rush clenched her fists and turned to Witch.

" _Ready?"_

" _Ready."_

Both Witch and Rush blasted the 2 Roidmudes who shouted in pain. Rush grabbed Rage and put him into her belt.

" _Rush! Type! Rage!"_ She transforms and screams in Anger Charging at Gray and Black while Witch unstrapped Duema from the table.

Witch got Duema from the table and rushed to the exit but was blasted away. Duema screamed and hid while Witch looked up to see who shot her.

She saw Phoenix's grandson.

" _Huh. So Elise was right about you being here."_ Hongse said.

Witch turned to Duema.

" _Duema, RUN!"_ Duema ran off and Hongse slashed Witch. She dodged and tried to fight back but she was knocked away.

She put on the ring she got from the stone and put it in front of the driver.

" _Error."_ She tried again. " _I know you felt that, Dragon!"_ She tried again. " _LEND ME YOUR POWER!"_ She put it in front of the driver.

She suddenly appeared in a black area. She then found herself in a hospital room.

 _Is this..._ She wondered as she saw a boy and a girl by their mother's bed.

"My...Underworld." She said, realizing it.

" _Heheh. You're right. Stop calling me Dragon! I'm a girl too and I expect to be called as such."_ The Dragoness said walking towards her in a body much like Adele's only with pink eyes.

Adele looked to the boy and girl in front of the mother's bed.

" _Ah, this is your moment of despair."_ Dragoness said, looking at it.

"Yes...But this is where my mother gave me hope She pinned her hopes on me."  
She looked to Dragoness and held out her fist with the ring on her finger.

"Lend me your power, Dragoness."

" _Let's get one thing straight. I'm not against this. But if you do this you get closer to me. Whether that's good or bad is on you. But I want it clear if something bad happens. It's not my fault."_

Adele nodded. The Dragoness shifted to her draconic form and sighed.

" _Alright then. Let's kick his butt."_

She flew into the ring.

Adele was back in the real world, her ring in front of the driver.

" _Witch...Dragon!"_ A pink and purple circle appeared in front of her, knocking Hongse away.

A dragon made of lightning flew around her.

" _Bolt, Bolt, Bolt bolt BOLT BOLT!"_

She was engulfed in a pink-purple light before it dissipated.

She was now wearing a purple cloak, the pink of her outfit turning more purple, her boots becoming slightly different, Her chest having a pair of dragon eyes on it, and a gem appearing on her forehead.

She held up her left hand, showing off the dragon ring.

" _It's showtime."_ She said.

" _Finally! Let's go Witch!"_

She walked forward and Hongse charged at her.

She blocked his attacks and kick him away.

She got out her spear and put on a ring and placed it in front of the hand device on her spear.

" _Copy, please."_ Another spear appeared in her free hand. She faced Hongse and they engaged in a fight. Hongse sending blasts of fire.

She twirled her spears around and deflected the blasts, sending them right back at him and knocking him back. He growled trying to get up.

She shot more powerful blasts of lightning at him, making him yell in pain. He fell onto his back completely.

She got out a ring and put it on her hand.

She put it in front of the Driver.

" _Very nice! Special!"  
_ A lightning dragon floated around her and disappeared and the gem on her forehead turned into a horn.

" _The finale."_ She said, gathering lightning in her horn before she bowed and sent all the lightning at Hongse.

He yelled in pain before exploding. Witch did a victory fist and Grabbed Duema getting out of there.

 **With Rush….**

Rush screams and plows through walls holding on to Grey and Black. She threw them both into a wall before opening her mach driver and punching it closed multiple times.

" _R-r-r-r-r-r-r-RAGE! Full Throttle! The Finisher!"_

Her visor glowed pure blood red and she was engulfed in purple and red fire and charged at the 2. Her Machine Kain rolled in and launched her two Rush blades into the air as she jump up. She grabs them still engulfed in purple and red fire and slashes them both as she lands.

They explode.

The fire around her dissipated and her visors returned to normal.

She went up to the surface.

She arrived back up on the surface and saw Witch in her dragon form holding Duema.

"Mommy!" Duema said, jumping into Rush's arms.

Rush hugged Duema closed.

" _I'm never letting you ride the bus again!"_ Rush said, petting Duema's back. Duema hugged her back and Rush cried tears of joy. Duema pulled back only slightly slightly and smiled.

"You should've seen Momma Witch she was so Cool! She took out this really scary looking bird guy!" Duema said cheering and making sound as she described it making Rush Laugh.

Rush and Witch de-henshined.

"What did you call me?" Adele asked surprised.

"Momma Witch. Mommy hasn't told me your name yet so I used what your belt said!"

Adele and Kirisen couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go home." Kirisen said.

"Yay! Is Momma Witch coming too?" Duema asked Eyes wide with hope.

"Sure!" Adele said. Kirisen smiled.

"Well then, let's go!"  
They rode home and Kirisen made Duema's favorite dumplings before sending her to bed.

Kirisen and Adele ate some donuts together on the couch. Kirisen sighed happily and rested her head on Adele's shoulder.

Adele wrapped an arm around her.

"She called me Momma Witch." Adele said, chuckling.

"Yeah….. And will probably call you Momma Adele if I ever do get around to telling her your name." Kirisen chuckled.

"Well after today, I'm sure a few months from now, that title will be official." Adele said smiling.

"I'd like that. Would you?"

Adele smiled and nodded. Kirisen smiled and kissed Adele's cheek.

"Good. But we're gonna need to get a house before then. There's not enough room here. In my tiny apartment."

"Yeah. We're also gonna need some money for that. Good thing I have some friends and ideas for jobs."

"I've got a bit of money saved up. Only good thing about my boring job…."

Adele smiled. "Well, we can work on that later." She said, putting her hands on Kirisen's cheeks and kissing her. Kirisen wrapped her arms around Adele's neck kissing back.

Adele moved so she sat in Kirisen's lap and continued kissing her.

 **A/N:**

 **Drive Terias: Favorite. Episode. Yet! Also BTW Again no they aren't mixing Oils you perv! And no we haven't killed Hongse.**

 **Mach Spidey: I agree. I had the most fun writing this chapter!**

 **DT: Duema is cute as Always. Some development on the relationship between Kirisen and Adele. Dragoness finally talks and I'm kinda hoping she'll get more development. And Rage is ever so slightly OP.**

 **MS: XD Yeah. Also, you're probably asking, "Did you really kill Black and Grey?" **chuckle** **Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X) impression** You'll find out.**

 **DT: XD So anyways. What were the best moments for you Spidey what stood out?**

 **MS: Witch Dragon for one. Also Duema calling Witch "Momma Witch."**

 **DT: Wasn't that just Adowable? And as the relationship grows these team ups will become more frequent!**

 **MS: Yep!**

 **DT: Also. We may have time travel shenanigans somewhere around episode 15 for both series. :)**

 **MS: Yep!**

 **DT: And episode 15 for Witch will be a different kind of Crossover ;)**

 **MS: Yep! Also speaking of Witch, you can expect either 2 episodes before or after that episode to be the arrival of the secondary Rider!**

 **DT: Speaking of Secondaries. For Rush episode 15 WILL be the secondary's first official appearance.**

 **MS: Yep! And hint: It'll be someone we've already met!**

 **DT: Your turn for the outtro spidey!**

 **MS: ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 11: Fun day._

Kirisen was sleeping in her bed when she felt something shaking her. She opened her eyes to see Duema smiling and shaking.

"Mommy Mommy! It's the weekend!"

She sat up and saw her calendar. "You're right!" She said smiling.

"Can we go to the park together? Please?"

"Sure!" Kirisen said smiling and getting up. Duema cheered and ran out of the room to get ready as a gold and white car fly in beeping.

"Oh hey little guy. I haven't used you yet huh?"

The car beeped. Kirisen smiled and picked him up putting it in the driver.

" _Rider! Witch!"_

She henshined to a new form. A cloak fell around her usual outfit and everything was switched to Witch's colors. Her helmet eyes becoming pink.

She looked in her mirror.

" _I look good. Adele will love this. Oh well better de henshin and get to the park."_

She de henshined and she and Duema went to the park. Duema laughed and ran around with a net chasing butterflies.

Kirisen smiled and sat on a bench, keeping an eye on her. Suddenly parents screamed as the Shinobi walked forward through the trees.

She got Duema and ran and hid her in the car.

"Duema, hide in here. I'm gonna take care of that monster!" She said. Duema nodded and the gold car beeped up at Kirisen again. She nodded and grabbed him.

"Let's Henshin!" She said putting him into her belt again.

" _Rider! Witch!"_

She henshined into her new form and zoomed to Shinobi and kicked him. He tried to Zoom away. She found her sword had turned into a spear and shot lightning at him. He screamed in pain and drew his blade.

She looked at her spear. " _Thanks, baby."_ She zoomed and slashed at Shinobi. He blocked with his sword and the locked in battle.

They kept slashing and blasting at each other. Until finally the Shinobi tripped on some playground equipment as she sent another Lightning blast and he exploded. Luckily not damaging anything, Kirisen cheered and didn't notice his core limping away.

She de-henshined and went back to her car.

"The monster's destroyed now. You can come out now, Duema." Duema cheered.

"Mommy used Momma's present to beat evil!"

Kirisen smiled and the two hugged. After awhile one of Duema's friends invited Duema to a sleep over and Kirisen let her go. So Kirisen went home and got an Idea. Transforming back into Witch form she took a picture and sent it to Adele. She laughed when as soon as she hit send she got a picture of Adele,

They talked for a little bit and then texted each other a "See ya later" and Kirisen plopped down on her bed.

 **A/N:**

 **Drive Terias: Cute little chapter.**

 **Mach Spidey: Yep!**

 **DT: You know Spidey I've noticed something.**

 **MS: What would that be?**

 **DT: When something similar to something you've already done happens. You don't try as hard.**

 **MS: I don't like writing a scene over again. It's the exact scene just from a different POV. Sometimes that can be creative and fun, but for this, it's just doing the scene from Kirisen's POV. Not very fun for me.**

 **DT: Well that's the thing I wasn't talking about that. Describing ANYTHING like a new form or new monster you don't try very hard recently.**

 **MS: Oh that? Huh. Haven't noticed.**

 **DT: Yeah, Sometimes I don't tell you I'd like a description and that's on me but when I do I got 4 words at most and some of them ignore what I've already said. That… That hurts.**

 **MS: Oh, I'm sorry about that.**

 **DT: It's ok. Anyways! Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **MS: ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 12: Two cases in one._

Kirisen was filling out forms. She groaned and pushed away from the desk in boredom, suddenly the phone on her desk rang.

"Yeah chief?" Kirisen said answering her phone with a sleepy groan.

" _Hey Kirisen, we've got a couple of odd ones for you. A missing Fireman, and an Arsonist on the loose."_

"Alright. I'll be right on it." Kirisen said. She picked up her jacket and went to the address of the building that was burned down.

She soon arrived there, it was a small sweets shop. Nobody was inside and they hadn't started cooking yet. She looked through the ashes of the building to find a perfectly untouched Ace of Hearts.

"That's odd…." She pocketed the card and kept looking through the building finding a singed newspaper from… 13 days ago.

"Definitely a connection." Maybe….. Thirteen places? But why the Ace of Hearts? Hmmm…. Maybe a Card Reader would know… She sighed.

"Looks like a visit to Magda." Magda was the town fortune teller. Some people visited her for fortunes, Kirisen tried that once thinking she could Prove Magda a hoax. But found Magda didn't act like usual fortune tellers. She was old but she wore a simple shirt and pants instead of the fancy garb circus fortune tellers wear. Magda used observation and other techniques to pick up on what was happening behind the person's smile. She often wound up giving more advice than fortunes.

She went to her. Magda smiled.

"Hello dear. What brings you?"

"I found this at a crime scene." Kirisen said handing her the Ace of Hearts.

She looked at it, and thought for a moment.

"I heard of the Arson attack. Wasn't the owner a friend of your Father's Kirisen?"

"Yeah Mr. Ojima is a really nice guy."

"Did you find anything else at the crime scene?"

She handed her the newspaper.

Magda looked at the front page. "Detective Kirisen voted the Heart of the Police sector."

"And the newspaper is from 13 days ago."

"Which means from what I can gather. He's targeting you Kirisen and each time he strikes he will get closer and closer to the "heart" That's my hunch though."

"Alright. But what would he want with me?"

"I don't know. You're going to have to catch him to find that out."

Kirisen nodded. "Thanks for the help."

Kirisen left Magda's shop to go to the last place the missing firefighter was scene. Outside of his house 13 days ago. She looked at the missing person's report and sighed as she recognized one of her friends from college.

"What have you gotten yourself into Jack?" She thought aloud as she got to his house. She checked his mailbox and pailed when inside it. Completely alone. Was a 2 of hearts.

She got it out.

"Another card… Magda was right."

She went inside the house for more clues. Another newspaper with the same front page.

 _Ok, spooky._ Next to it was a Photo of her father. On the back of the Photo was the words.

" _Daddy's little Heart, his Ace in the hole. Let's put you to the test. Incase you didn't notice Jack here went missing before the fire. So I'm going to be putting these in the order I expect you to find them not the order I do them. The King's Grave will lie open tonight."_

 _Ok, this is creepy. King's Grave what could th- No. He wouldn't._ She hopped on her motorcycle and drove to the graveyard.

She soon arrived and got off her bike and took off her helmet before rushing to her father's grave. Sure enough there was a hole in the ground with a wide open Casket. Inside was a 3 of hearts and a note.

" _Congrats! You passed the first test and found the clue, but what a surprise. The Casket was empty before I arrived. This requires my own investigation. See you soon Detective. We'll party."_

She clenched her fists. On the back of the note were three numbers. "14, 32, 30"

"14? What does 14 have to do with….. Wait how many words are in this note?" She counted.

"32 words….. Wait…. Surprise Party Detective. I haven't had a surprise party since… Since my Dad took me to the Amusement park on my 13th Birthday!"

She got on her motorcycle and rode to the Amusement Park. As soon as she got there she heard metal creaking and the merry go round fell over with a loud "Clang!"

She walked around. At the base of the merry go round was a card. 6 of Hearts.

 _I've about had enough of this._ She thought as she read the new note.

" _You nearly caught me there detective. I thought for sure it would take you a few days. Sadly I think that's all I can do for today. But I'll be sure to give you a clue tomorrow for now. Mr. Jack Springs will be running out of Air under car you parked next to I'd hurry."_

She rushed to the car she parked next to and saw Jack with his mouth and nose duct taped closed. She reached in and ripped the duct tape away allowing him to breath. After double Checking that no one is watching she henshined and pushed the car onto it's side.

She picked him up as he was still unconscious and drove him to the hospital. When she got home she collapsed in confused exhaustion.

 **In The In Street THE Sandy Harrow INtO Bees Island.**

 **A/N:**

 **Drive Terias: First time making a Mystery chapter I hope you guys are looking forward to part two! :D**

 **Mach Spidey: Yeah! I sure am!**

 **DT: Also Cookies to whoever figures out the Hint at the end! :D :D**

 **MS: **thinks** **eyes widen with realization** YOU CLEVER SON OF A GUN!**

 **DT: Thankyou. I really am looking forward to episode 13. SEE! There's more than one reason I scattered that number all over this Chap!**

 **MS: XD**

 **DT: Thankyou all for coming and Remember. *Points for Spidey to Finish.***

 **MS: ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 13: Who is this Criminal._

Kirisen was riding around searching for clues when she got a call from the police chief.

" _Got a Package for you Detective."_

"Be right there." She drove over to the Police HQ and went to her office swiftly opening the box she found on the desk.

" _You've been an impatient Heart haven't you. Well since you're so eager to resume the game here's the 4 of Hearts. But oh dear it seems it triggered a bomb. Better stop reading and disarm it if you want that card and your next hint."_

 _Where could that bomb be?_ She thought, running to her motorcycle. Then she remembered she heard beeping in her office. She ran back into her office and saw the bomb and saw the card under a mess of wires connected to the timer.

"Oh dear." She said. _It's always the red wire I have to cut.. Now if only there weren't three red wires! Ugh….. When I finish this case I am going personally strangle whoever this is._ Kirisen took a deep breath and closed her eyes cutting one of the red wires. The Beeping stopped but the timer didn't.

 _Ok. That was the power to the beeping mechanism. Try the one on the left?_ She clipped that wire and the clock kept went from 3 minutes to three seconds she hid under the desk until confetti flew out of it and the 4 of hearts with the second note were released.

She grabbed the second note and read it.

" _scared you there didn't i? the bomb was actually a dud. but hey if you cut the correct wire. congrats! because it's time to start the Hunt (For 5) of hearts missing Quarter."_

"I swear I am going to kill this person!" She said to herself. "Wait….. He only wrote a few things in large forms….. HF5Q he put parentheses around F5 so those two are probably going to go with eachother that leaves HQ…. HeadQuarters! HeadQuarters F5….. Floor 5!" She raced up the stairs to the fifth floor and started looking around. She groaned when she noticed Jessica. Her Ex walking up to her.

"Hey Kirisen. Look at what I got in the mail. Atleast SOMEONE appreciates me." Jessica said sticking her nose up as she held….. A Five of Hearts. It was then Kirisen saw a red dot swirling around on the card.

"GET DOWN!" Kirisen shouted Tackling Jessica to the ground as a loud BOOM rang through the air and a bullet grazed Kirisen's back cutting her across her back. The Cubicle wall that was behind Jessica nearly disintegrated as the bullet whizzed through it.

Kirisen grunted in pain.

"Oh my gosh Kirisen! Uhh… Hold on! I'll get you to the Med bay." Jessica said. Helping Kirisen to the medbay. She heard the Nurses yelling something before she fainted.

 **Later.**

She slowly opened her eyes. Lifting her head she looked around the room to see flowers with a note attached. She opened it to see the 7 of Hearts.

" _Since you already have Six and Mr. Jack I thought I'd give you 7 Since you can't go out and solve my riddles and puzzles I brought my riddles and puzzles to you. Under your bed is a Puzzle Box._

 _Like the Bomb the Timer doesn't actually mean anything. Well nothing Dangerous you just won't get your next clue. Anyways. The puzzle is simple and the timer is pretty long something to bide your time till I finish with number 9."_

She tried to get out of bed but the pain in her back stopped her. She sighed and decided to play along reaching under the bed and pulling out the Puzzle Box. In the middle was a Button. Below the button was a switch and there was a number Pad on either side.

She tried to figure out what the combination was.

" _So far I have Ace to 7. He seems to like thirteen a lot….."_ She put 17 in on one pad and 13 in the other. A light beeped and an automated voice said. " _Press the Button 6 times then flip the switch!"_

She did so. She heard mechanical hissing as the box opened up revealing the 8 of Hearts and another note.

" _At 1 o'clock you will receive a package. Place the 8 cards into their slots on the package."_

She did so. The ninth card spat out of it with a note.

" _Now put the ninth card in and try not to have a seizure."_ She looked at the note in a questioning manner before putting it in. Suddenly she was surrounded by swirling Green and pink lights everywhere.

 _What the?_ She closed her eyes and when the light died down she was…. In her bedroom again.

"What the heck?" She said aloud. On her bedstand was another package. She opened it and found the tenth card and a new note.

" _You know. Jack should get an X ray for that pain in his stomach."_

She dialed Jack's number.

" _Hello?"_

"Jack get to the Hospital and have them do an X-Ray. NOW!" Kirisen told him. He hung up and an hour Later she got a call from the hospital saying they fished a half Digested Jack of Hearts out of his stomach. She thanked them and hung up. 2 minutes later the chief called and informed her.

" _We got him Kirisen. We got the guy that's been doing this."_

"Who is he?"

" _It's Mr. Ojima. We caught him sticking a red Queen card into Jessica's lunch pail along with a bomb. Situation green several of his neighbors say he often complained his job. Poor guy's delirious. Must of gone insane. He's being sent to an Asylum. It's over. We're gonna search his house for your father"_ Kirisen sighed in relief and hung up. After she healed Adele moved in using her Connect ring to do her daily routine at her town and be home in time for Dinner. Things are looking up for Kirisen.

 **hehehehehehe….. THE heRE hIS good'MORE to you THAN follow your ribbONE RED QUEEry's abound for you aNnebeth.**

 **A/N:**

 **Mach Spidey: I know who can help solve the rest of this mystery. **calls out** SCOOBY DOO, WHERE ARE YOU?**

 **Scooby: WRight hewre!**

 **MS: Hey, Scoob!**

 **S: HEY! *Smiles***

 **Drive Terias: Sorry Scoob I don't think you'll like where I'm headed. There be monsters in these shadows.**

 **MS: But hey, at least we'll have Scooby Snacks! **brings out box of scooby snacks****

 **S: Scwooby snacks!**

 **DT: Ok Ok you two. Spidey anything to say?**

 **MS: You want to watch a GOOD Scooby Doo series? Watch Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated.**

 **DT: Was that cancelled or is Netflix just slow again?**

 **MS: I think it ended with a series finale. But only after 2 seasons. I finished up the story arc with the pieces and stuff. Is it not on Netflix? Cause last time I checked, it is.**

 **DT: I've only found season 1.**

 **MS: You live in America, right?**

 **DT: Dude. We are in the same Timezone. Yes.**

 **MS: I swear both seasons were on Netflix.**

 **DT: Well it's been a few months maybe they added it in without me noticing I'll check tomorrow.**

 **MS: ...Um, dude. Mystery Incorporated ended 2 years ago. S2 was added that same year. Or at least in 2015.**

 **DT: Oh that's right it's 2016 already….. Ugh….. Every year feels the same…..**

 **MS: For me, it takes some months before it feels like a new year.**

 **DT: IT never feels like a new year for me….. Anyways. Todays "Be clean before bed day" and since my baths take a long time I'm gonna say Goodnight here. Night Guys.**

 **MS: See ya next time everybody! And remember, All we need is Drive!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 14: The Real Red Queen._

Kirisen drove to HeadQuarters. She had been called in Early because of a Package directed to her. She got the package and opened it up to find a box with a keyboard attached and a note.

" _Mr. Ojima made a wonderful Distraction, but Jessica isn't your Queen anymore. And if the chief had been paying attention he would have seen that the Queen was a Diamond. Not a Heart. This test is simple my dear. Simply type in the name of your Queen of Hearts."_

 _If she wasn't, then who could it be? Wait…_ Kirisen took a deep breath and typed in. "Adele." The box hissed and opened. _Ok this guy is officially creepy. I haven't told anyone about Adele._ She picked up the Queen of Hearts and a note.

" _Warehouse District at the Docks. Number F13. There you'll find the King of Hearts Card. And a person who can lead you to the King."_

She drove there. She heard yelling and ran inside to see Elise on the floor in pain.

" _Elise? What are you doing here?"_ Kirisen said already henshined and holding her blaster at Elise.

"Th-The Shinobi…." Elise grunted. Kirisen looked around and didn't see the Shinobi anywhere. She walked up to Elise and helped her up. She then noticed that Elise was clutching the King of Hearts card.

" _Where did you get that."_

"It was in….one of my experiments…"

" _Take me there. Please."_

They went back to the warehouse in Witch's city. When they got into Elise's lab Kirisen's eyes widened under her helmet. Her father who she thought had died when she was a kid stood in front of a test tube full of Ooze.

She walked to him, shocked. He smiled at her.

"Hello Detective. Despite what might be going through your head. I'm not your father. I'm the Shinobi. This tube full of Ooze. Is your father after Elise experimented on him."

Kirisen looked to Elise. Who's eyes were also wide.

"I-i didn't know…. I-i'm so dead….. I-i can't bring him back. I've tried nothing affects him!" Shinobi chuckled.

"That's….. Not entirely true. I have one way….." He pulled out a device that looked like a red shift car. Kirisen recognized it as something Roidmudes used to fuse with hosts. Shinobi began to walk into the Ooze. Which glowed and hummed as he walked in.

 _Is he doing what I think he's doing?_ Kirisen thought. The Ooze solidified and became hard as concrete after Shinobi was all the way in. Suddenly Elise and and Kirisen heard gurgling.

 **A/N:**

 **Mach Spidey: SO EXCITED!**

 **Drive Terias: THIS WILL BE THE FIRST CHAPTER Divisible by 5 that we'll have separate stories for Witch and Rush! AND IT'LL BE FUN!**

 **MS: Yep!**

 **DT: So did you guys enjoy the Mystery? Cookies for anyone who figured it out before this chapter! :D**

 **MS: **hands out cookies****

 **DT: Thankyou spidey. And you get Cookies too for helping me.**

 **MS: YAY! **gets showered in cookies****

 **DT: Later everyone and Remember.** _ **ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 15: Defend the Cocoon._

Rush and Elise turned to see Phanmude Ghouls. Growling at them. In the Center a Phanmude they never saw before.

" _Sorry but this experiment ends now. Get them!"_ The Ghouls jumped down and charged at the Cocoon in the tube.

" _Oh no you don't!"_ Rush said charging and shooting at them. The Army kept running in and starting to overwhelm her. She grabbed a Shift Car and put it in.

" _Shift Car! Rider! RAGE!"_ Rush henshined to Rage and started tearing through the Ghouls. Until she was frozen in place. The new Phanmude laughed.

" _How Utterly adorable. But I don't have time for you. Goodbye."_

" _Not on my watch you don't!"_ A Dark Blue Kamen Rider slid into the room and opened fire on the new Phanmude making her fall and drop her freezing spell.

Rush looked to the new Rider.

" _Thanks!"_

" _Not a problem! Let's go!"_ The New Rider said. She grabbed a signal bike and put it in her morpher.

" _Signal Bike! Stop!"_ The R on her chest became a Stop sign as she fired Freezing the Ghouls in place.

They ran to the Phanmude. Rush getting out her twin Blades and the new Rider getting ready for the Finisher.

" _FULL THROTTLE! RACER!"_

" _FULL THROTTLE! RAGE!"_ The two Riders legs glowed and they jumped up and kicked through the Phanmude exploding it. They got up breathing heavy when they were blasted to the ground by a second Phanmude.

" _Guess I'll have to finish you both. Good bye Kamen Ride-"_ He was cut off as what looked like Shinobi now in all Red stabbed him through the heart from behind. But his words weren't Shinobi would say.

" _You will never touch my Daughter."_

Rush looked to him in shock.

" _D...Dad?"_

The Phanmude fell to the ground and exploded as Kirisen's father walked over to her.

" _Are you alright my little Ace?"_

" _I-Is it really you?"_ He nods and shifts back to Human.

"It's me Kirisen. I'm ok."

She dehenshined and hugged him. He hugged back and smiled and they both turned to the new Kamen Rider.

"So…. Racer huh? Who are you?" Kirisen asked. Racer giggled and Dehenshined revealing an Older Duema.

"Don't you recognize me Mom?" She said with a smile.

Kirisen was surprised.

"Duema?" Duema smiled and hugged Kirisen.

"YEP! HI MOM! This is so exciting!"

Kirisen hugged back. Still a little confused.

 **A/N:**

 **Drive Terias: THAT WAS FUN!**

 **Chaser Spidey: Yep.**

 **DT: Did I surprise you at all this chapter?**

 **CS: Yep!**

 **DT: What happened to Mach Spidey?**

 **CS: Taking a break.**

 **DT: Okey Dokey. Speaking of Breaks. Wanna do some more Phantom?**

 **CS: Sure!**

 **DT: TO PHANTOM! RACE YOU!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 16: Aftermath._

Kirisen's dad was alive again. And somehow the future version of Duema was now in the past in pursuit of four Phanmudes. Three of which they destroyed saving her Dad.

Kirisen was still surprised by all this and in the confusion Elise got away.

"Ok. Explain to me again so I'm a hundred percent clear." Kirisen said. Duema nodded.

"In the future I became a Kamen Rider to fight with you and Momma Witch. And these four goons combined their powers to go back in time and stop Grand Dad from merging with Shinobi and coming back. Now Shinobi is gone and they failed but I can't find the fourth one anywhere."

"Ok, I think I understand now." Kirisen then remembered the day her dad had been captured. Witch and a Weird Phanmude fighting.

 _Now it makes sense._

"Don't worry Duema I think I know where he went. It'll be fine." Duema sighed.

"If you say so…. Well I guess I better go back to my time…." Kirisen nodded and they walked to where Racer remembered the portal being. Only to see it closed infront of them.

"NO!" Duema yelled.

Everyone was shocked. Duema grunted in frustration.

"I must have messed up the timer. I thought I had a few minutes…"

"Can you reopen it?" Kirisen asked.

"Not for another 3 months…."

"Oh."

"Well ummm…. Can I stay with you?"

"Of course!" Duema smiled and hugged Kirisen and her Dad.

They hugged her back and all of them headed home.

"I should use a different name so little me doesn't know."

They thought up some names. And finally decided an Magda.

"I like it!" She said. The group smiled and walked into the apartment.

 **For the rest of the story check out Spidey's Profile and his Story. Witch.**

 **A/N:**

 **Drive Terias: This was a fun little chapter.**

 **Chaser Spidey: Yep!**

 **DT: Oh and everyone Welcome Chaser Spidey.**

 **CS: Thank you!**

 **DT: Welcome! This was fun!**

 **CS: Yep!**

 **DT: See you all next time and remember! All we need is Drive!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 17: A new trick._

Kirisen was sitting with Adele on her couch, Holding her close as Adele sniffled. Duema was currently at school and Big Duema had left for the day with Kirisen's Dad to sort out the fact that he's alive. So they were alone.

Kirisen held Adele close, Adele sniffled and held back tears hugging Kirisen.

Soon Adele calmed down a little. "Are you ok now Sweety?"

Adele nodded and snuggled into Kirisen. "Good. I need to head to work soon."

"Alright…" Kirisen kissed her.

"Hey I'll be back soon. I promise."

Adele nodded and Kirisen kissed her again before heading out on patrol.

Kirisen was riding around the city when she got an alert from the Drive Garage. She went there and found the door blown open. She went inside and saw several unevolved footsoldiers crawling around. She henshined and grabbed them throwing them outside. She looked around and saw a small car she didn't recognize, it was light blue and shaped like Type Technic. She picked it up.

" _What could you be?"_ She asked aloud before the Footsoldiers ran back inside.

She blasted them and took the fight outside again getting out a Shift Car.

" _Shift Car! Tire Change! Midnight Shadow!"_

The wheel on her shoulder turned purple and she fired her gun purple Ninja stars shooting out of it. Destroying the footsoldiers, until she heard cackling behind her. She turned around to see Parte cackling and holding up,

"LET GO OF ME YOU FEATHERED FREAK!" Belt-san cried out.

" _Belt-san?"_ Kirisen said surprised.

" _I tell you what that vault of yours was not easy to find. But the genius of you Mr. Belt will be worth it tenfold!"_

Kirisen pointed her blaster at him.

" _Let him go!"_

" _How about….. No! Hhahaahhahahahaha!"_ Parte's beak contorted and opened fully letting out a blast of purple winds at Kirisen.

She was knocked into the wall.

She got out a red shift car.

" _Well, looks like I'm finally using this."_ She said putting it into her Mach Driver and closing it.

" _SHIFT BIKE/SHIFT CAR! RIDER! DEADHEAT!"_

Her suit became red and white and she chased after Parte.

She shot at Parte but he unfurled his wings using the wind to knock the blasts away as he took off.

She opened and closed her Mach Driver.

" _FULL THROTTLE! DEADHEAT!"_ She sent out a large blast knocking Parte in the wing. He fell to the ground and she got on her bike to search the area he landed.

However, she found no sign of him. Parte had escaped with Belt-san. She screamed in frustration and Deadheat's visor turned red and she glowed red.

She punched a wall in rage and lost control, tearing through the wall with her bare hands.

She continued destroying it and then the heat finally released and the building groaned. She calmed down and changed to Rush and evacuated the building as it began to collapse.

She got everyone out of the building just as it collapsed and it fell to the ground. The People thanked her as she rode off.

She looked at the deadheat shift car.

" _Too dangerous. I have to gain more control before I use you again."_

The shift car beeped as if apologizing. She smiled behind her helmet and remembered the damaged shift car she found before finding Parte.

She looked at it and thought.

 _What could you be?_

She returned home and sat on the couch next to Adele, who was sleeping soundly. She smiled and kissed her cheek.

She looked at her watch and sighed. "Time to get Duema."

She got in her car and went to pick Duema up. Duema smiled as she sled into the front passenger seat.

"Hi Momma!"

"Hey, Duema. How was your day?" Duema smiled and told Kirisen about her day on the way home.

They arrived home and Duema went to a friends house. Kirisen went back inside sighing groggily.

She sat next to the sleeping Adele who slowly woke up.

"Hey sweety." Kirisen said.

"Hey... How was your day?"

"Not good."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Kirisen sighed.  
"A Gryphon Phantom took Belt-san."

"Parte? I haven't seen him for months."

"Yeah. And another thing that happened is I took a whole building down while using Deadheat."

"You used Deadheat! You know how dangerous that thing is. Are you hurt." Adele starts looking for wounds on Kirisen.

"I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Adele pouts and hugs Kirisen.

She hugs back and kisses her. Adele kisses back and Kirisen slips her tongue in. Adele did the same, Adele sat in Kirisen's lap as they frenched. Kirisen wrapped her arms around Adele's waist.

 **Next day.**

Parte arrived at the warehouse.

" _Miss Grey, I have a special gift for you."_ He said before holding out Belt-san.

"Belt-sama! How wonderful to see you!"

"Put me down this instant!" Grey laughed as she moved Mr. Belt to a test tube.

"You've done well, Parte." Grey said.

" _So I get to be part of the next Phanmude ritual as we agreed?"_

"Of course."

" _Wonderful! What do you plan to do with Mr. Belt?"_

"Oh just study for now…."

" _Alright then. Shall I meet this person I am to merge with?"_

"Soon."

" _Very well."_

 **Over with the heroes.**

Kirisen was sleeping when she felt Adele stir. She woke up and looked to her Adele smiled softly.

"Hey."

"Hey." Kirisen said hugging Adele. She hugged back and smiled.

"I should get back out there."

Kirisen got up and Adele went back to sleep as Kirisen got ready for her day.

Soon she got dressed and got Duema to school before sitting down at the table with her Dad to talk.

"Hey." She said.

"Hello Kirisen. Something the matter?"

She took out the new shift car. His eyes widened, "I thought I destroyed this…." He said picking it up.

"You know what it is?"

"I made it a few years back. It was experimental and had a few bugs"

"Then what was it doing in the Drive Garage?"

"Well where else would I hide something like this? Like I said it was buggy. I couldn't fix it so I hid it in a box in the Drive Garage. Basically it's a Type Technic for someone who doesn't have Mr. Belt."

"That explains why it looks like Technic."

"Yeah. it's pretty banged up though. Poor guy."

"Can you fix it?"

"I'll give it a shot. Oh by the way Future Duema left to go on patrol I'd get out there before she does something dumb."

Kirisen nodded and got up.

"Alright, Thanks Dad. See you later!" She called over her shoulder running out of the house.

Kirisen's dad looked to the shift car.

"Alright Turbo. Let's see if we can get you running again."

Kirisen drove around looking for Big Duema when she found her at the donut shop. She walked to her and smiled.

"Hey there Duema. You ok?"

"Yep! Just relaxing, getting to see what this place was like in it's glory days."

"Something happened to it in your time?"

"Well yeah it grew up. The Roidmudes disappeared and then came back even stronger and now my two brothers have taken great grandpas' mantles. There's….. Really no use for me in my time."

"Hey, I'm sure that's not true. I'm positive you can be plenty useful. Wait….. Did you say Brothers?"

"Ooh, probably shouldn't have said that. Knowing about your future can change it and stuff."

"No no no, you go back to the brothers thing. I wanna know more about this."  
"Ummmmm…. Uhhhh…." Duema looked nervous.

Kirisen looked at her.

"Ok Ok. Ummm…. There may or may not be a spell that let you two have kids….." Duema blushed.

Kirisen blushed

"I'm not explaining anymore! Way too embarrassing."

"Good idea."

"Anyways. Yeah, my little sisters don't fight much but they're helping in their own way. And with the boys taking up the mantle of our Great Grandparents I'm just….. On the sidelines…."

"Hey I'm sure you're helpful in your own way. Don't be down." Kirisen smiled and hugged Duema around her shoulders.

Duema hugged back and sighed.

"You're right…. It's just frustrating."

"I'm sure you're useful."

"Thankyou. So…. Can we go on patrol now?"

"Sure!" The two got up and went on their motorcycles to patrol.

They rode around until they saw a group of unevolved Roidmude.  
They got off their bikes and put on their Drivers.

"Henshin!" Kirisen yelled.

"Let's Henshin!" Duema called out.

They henshined and Duema became a blur speeding up and punching and kicking the Roidmudes. Rush zoomed around attacking as well but was surprised as Duema kept getting faster soon out speeding her.

" _In the words of Neo, 'Whoa.'"_

" _Hahahahah!"_ Duema cheered and laughed making quick work of the Roidmudes.

The Roidmudes exploded and Duema stopped jumping for joy.

" _You're fast!"_ Rush said

" _Yep! That's why I'm Racer!"_

Rush chuckled dehenshining. Racer did the same and smiled.

"That wasn't so hard."

"Yeah." The two women smiled and got back on their patrol.

 **A/N:  
Drive Terias: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO! :D EXCITEMENT**

 **Chaser Spidey: Yep! We finally finished this chap!**

 **DT: I wanna write more. But I have to get up early tomorrow so… :(**

 **CS: Ah shoot.**

 **DT: Sowwy Spider.**

 **CS: It's alright.**

 **ST: NIGHT EVERYONE**

 **CS: Night, everyone. And remember, all we need is Drive!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 18: Belt-san?_

Kirisen plopped down on the couch after a long day of work. Little Duema went to her and hugged her.

"Hi mommy!"

She smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey Duema."

"Momma Witch and I made cookies!"

"Can I see?"

"Yep! Oh and Mrs. Springfield asked if she could take me to the zoo later with her kids. Can I mommy?"

"Um...I don't know...I don't want a repeat of your kidnapping last time I let someone else take you somewhere."

"That was when I took the bus to school. And they haven't gone after me for weeks, I'll stay next to Mrs. Springfield, PWEASE?" Duema asks with a puppy dog pout.

"Ah, ok." Kirisen said before handing her a wristwatch.

"But take this with you. My dad just finished it. If you press a button, it'll let me know you need me."

"Ok! Now Cookies!"

Kirisen smiled as Duema went to get cookies Adele helped Duema carry the plate of Cookies into the living room.

They sat the plate down on the ottoman and everyone grabbed a cookie.

"These are delicious." Kirisen said swallowing one

"Thankwu! Me and Momma Witch worked weally hard!"

Kirisen smiled. Adele smiled as well and hugged Duema.

"You better get ready! Mrs. Springfield will be here any minute!"

Duema nodded and got ready. Soon leaving with the older Mrs. Springfield and her kids.

They waved goodbye and Duema put her wristwatch on before leaving.

Adele and Kirisen sat together on the couch with Adele resting her head on Kirisen's shoulder.

"So, did you find that ring you were looking for?"

"Yeah. Want me to show you?"

"Sure. You look pretty in blue."

Adele got up and put on her Water Dragon ring and put it in front of her driver.

" _Water Dragon, Please!"  
_ " _Bubble Bubble Bubble, Bubble Bubble Crash!"_

She turned into her Water Dragon form and turned to Kirisen.

" _How do I look?"_ Kirisen smiled and wrapped her arms around Adele.

"Amazing as always lovely."

Adele wrapped her arms around Kirisen.

" _Why thank you, Kiri."_ Suddenly Kirisen's shirt was getting wet.

" _Oh? I seemed to have gotten your shirt wet. Looks like you'll need to take it off~"_

"Oh You'll be taking clothes off too~ Come here you~"

Adele dehenshined and pushed Kirisen to the couch frenching her.

 **Later…**

Adele and Kirisen were sleeping together, Kirisen smiling in her sleep holding on to Adele. Kirisen opened her eyes and smiled at Adele kissing her forehead.

 _I might need to get up...but I don't think I want to…. Ow! Ohhhh…. Ok scratch that, I can't._

She closed her eyes again. Drifting off to sleep.

She opened her eyes again later and found Adele still sleeping. She could finally move her legs now and went down to get some coffee to see her Father in the Kitchen already sipping a cup.

"Hey Dad."

"You really should be quieter you know."

She blushed.

"Anyways. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Just a little tired."

"Well, you do tend to be tired after," He cleared his throat. "'Mixing oils.'"

"H-hey! N-not like you and mom were any b-better."

He chuckled.

"You have a point."

"So uh….. Where's Big Duema?"

"She went on patrol. Though I did see her staring at some women's behinds."

"Ugh….. Who does she get that from?"

"Well, I can't tell if it's from you or Adele." Kirisen blushes.

"I didn't stare at random girls. Anyways, you up for a bit of Patrol? Old man."

"Alrighty, young lady. You asked for it."

They went on patrol looking for Mr. Belt.

 _Where could he be..._ Kirisen wondered as she and her dad drove around any abandoned part of town they could think of.

They kept searching till the found an old house that was overgrown with trees and bushes. They went inside and saw several beakers and other lab equipment.

They snuck around the corner and on either side of a doorway.

Kirisen put on her Mach Driver and zipped her jacket over it, Eiji motioned for her to be quiet and that they'd go into the next room on his mark. She nodded and they both pulled out their peacemakers, Eiji mouthed "go" and they both ran in.

They pointed their guns in front of them as they ran in. But the room was empty.

They looked around and Eiji found an odd looking candlestick.

"What's that?" Kirisen whispered.

"Isn't it odd that there's one on this side of the room but not the other."

"Weird. You're right, Let's see if something happens when we move it."

They nodded and moved it off the pedestal to the sound of a small click.

They turned to what made the sound as the floor rumbled, the fire place in the center of the rooms opening up wider to reveal a staircase.

They walked down the staircase farther and farther, it started to Spiral a bit and they had no idea how long it would be.

They eventually reached the bottom and hid behind some boxes when they heard Grey.

They listened as she spoke

"Well this little project is going very well. Soon I'll be able to create my own Rider. So thankyou MR. Belt~"

Kirisen looked to Eiji giving him an "Attack now?" look. He nodded and fired a shot at one of the test tubes to distract Grey.

" _You get Grey I'll free Belt-san."_ He whispered

She nodded and got out the Witch car. She got out from her hiding spot and opened her driver and put it in.

"Let's...henshin!" She said closing it.

" _SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR! RIDER! WITCH!"_ she henshined to her Witch form and Grey smirked.

"Been awhile Rush. Let's go"

Rush got out her spear and slammed Grey into the wall. While they fought Eiji snuck over to the tube which held Mr. Belt.

"Belt-san!"

" _Eiji! It's good to see you!"_

"Are you alright?"

" _No harm done but he's been forcing me to make a Belt Buckle for some "Out of town" group. She also made me make a car. Quick Grab it!"_

He nodded and grabbed the car. It was red and black, he grabbed the Shift Brace and Mr. Belt and put both on.

He turned the switch on Belt-san.

He put the shift car in the brace.

"Henshin!" He said before pushing it like a lever.

" _DRIVE! TYPE: SHINOBI!"_ Belt-San shouted.

He henshined the wheel went around his shoulder and had a red Ninja star. His suit was red and had a ninja theme his left shoulder all the way down his arm was black . His helmet was like a ninja mask, the visor eyes were black and a red and black Katana hung from his back.

" _Kamen Rider...Shinobi!"_ Eiji shouted posing.

" _Nice!"_ Kirisen said before getting knocked back by Grey.

"No! Ugh. Time to get rid of you once and for all."

Shinobi took the katana from his back and slashed her away helping Kirisen up.

" _Let me handle this."_ Eiji said. She nodded propping against the wall.

He turned to Grey and pushed the car like a lever 3 times.

" _SHI-SHI-SHINOBI!"_ His sword glowed and the wheel on around his shoulder spun.

He slashed 3 times sending glowing Ninja stars at her When they struck her her vision went fuzzy and it looked like everything was shadows. He drew his sword and dashed forward slashing her. She screamed and fell to the ground causing an explosion.

He smirked.

" _Back in action."_ The ground shook as the house began to collapse.

He helped Kirisen out of the house as it fell in on itself.

They got out of the house and collapsed next to their vehicles.

" _That was close."_ Kirisen said.

" _Yeah….. Atleast everyone's ok…."_

They both dehenshined since no one was around to see them.

" _You repainted the Tridoron!"_ Mr. Belt yelled at Eiji.

"Well, the colors were fading so I thought I'd use this opportunity to give it a futuristic look."

" _W-well…. It doesn't look bad but perhaps a bit of warning."_

"Well, I was going to but I was...well...kinda dead. I was going to present it in its new colors as a surprise."

" _Very well. Besides this gives me a new Idea for a Shift car. It'll be truly, Special!"_

"Alrighty! First let's get home."

They went back home and Kirisen sat at the table to relax.

Kirisen noticed Adele wasn't home and decided to text her.

" _Hey sweety. Where you at?"  
_ Adele texted back.

" _Sorry. Just searching for the Hurricane Dragon ring."_

" _Ok. Be home soon, we found Mr. Belt!"_

" _Oh good! I'll be home soon. And my new form will...BLOW you away! XD"_

" _XD Looking forward to it. My Dad has a new trick now too."_

" _Can't wait to see it. Although I like your tricks more~"_

" _Well maybe we can revisit some old Favorites later~ See you soon."_

" _See ya!~"_

 **A/N:**

 **Drive Terias: Well that was eventful!**

 **Chaser Spidey: Yep!**

 **DT: SO hope you guys enjoyed! :D**

 **CS: And remember to check out Witch! Terias, close us out!**

 **DT:** _ **ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 19: Day Off._

Adele woke up next to Kirisen who was twirling her finger in Adele's hair.

"H-Hey, Kiri…"

"Hey. So I think someone promised I got to see their new form~"

Adele got up, feeling rejuvenated. She put her ring on and put her hand in front of her driver.

" _HURRICANE DRAGON!"  
_ " _BLOW, BLOW, BLOW BLOW BLOW BLOW!"_

She henshined to her Hurricane Dragon form. And Kirisen smiled.

"Very nice~"

Adele sat on top of Kirisen.

" _Why thank you~"_ Kirisen giggled and pulled Adele closer.

"Why don't you take that helmet off so I can kiss you~"

Adele took her helmet off and frenched her. Making Kirisen smile and fall back onto the bed. Adele kissed her neck making her blush.

"C-come on Duema's home…"

"Somewhere private then~" Kirisen blushed and nodded.

Kirisen used her connect ring to teleport them somewhere else.

 **Later.**

Adele and Kirisen were frenching and Kirisen broke for air. Adele kissed her neck making her moan softly.

 **Later.**

Adele was sleeping on top of Kirisen who smiled at her twirling her hair again. Adele smiled in her sleep.

"I wonder what you're thinking about…."

 **MEANWHILE IN ADELE'S DREAM**

Adele was on a hospital bed, panting. Next to her Kirisen held her hand and several doctors and nurses rushed around at the foot of her bed.

"You're doing great, sweety!" Kirisen said. Adele managed a smile before she screamed in pain. She kept pushing until she heard the cries of a baby.

" _She's out!"_ One of the Doctor's yelled.

Adele smiled and woke up.

 **AFTER SHE WOKE UP**

Adele opened her eyes and smiled at Kirisen. Kirisen kissed her making Adele smile,

"Hey, we haven't gone on a date in a while."

"Yeah. We have been busy with Phanmudes and our fun~"

"Well why don't we go on a date today? Just us."

"Sounds nice." The two smile and get up.

They got dressed and made sure Duema got to school before going out together.

They decided to get some donuts and drove up to Q-Man's donuts. They arrived there and sat at a window table. They got their usual, plain glazed. They ate their donuts and smiled chatting.

"So your dad's a Kamen Rider again?"

"Yep! Shinobi! I like the design but I find it kinda weird that Grey let it go so easily…."

"Well, maybe she's just that pathetic a villain." Adele said with a chuckle.

"Hey you don't hear me saying stuff like about your bad guys."

"Oh course I don't." She leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"You're too busy screaming my name~" Kirisen slapped her shoulder.

"Hey make fun of my villains but _I_ wasn't the one screaming this morning~"

"Mmm, careful there, you're making me wanna pounce you right now~"

"Mmmm… Later. I'd actually like to do something with you other than that."

Adele giggled.

"Alright." Kirisen hugged her.

"So…. You never talk about your family much."

"Well...kinda hard to when...most of them are dead…"

"Well I meant before they died. What were they like."

"Well, mom and dad were nice. Whenever I was sad, my dad would pet me on the head in a special way. My Mom gave me a little doll for my 5th birthday…."

Adele found she was tearing up when Kirisen wiped away one of her tears and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry."

Adele hugged back. Kirisen kissed her forehead and sighed.

"I'm so sorry for making you cry…"

"It's alright…"

"I love you. I-i…. I just wanted to know more… I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright...I love you too…" Adele said hugging her close.

"Do you… Wanna go home and watch a movie instead?"

"That sounds nice…" Adele said before kissing her. Kirisen kissed back and the two walked out of the shop.

They arrived home and put in a movie. Kirisen held Adele in her lap. Kirisen smiled and they sat silently for a few minutes.

Adele used her magic to pull a blanket over them.

"You gotta teach me how to do that stuff."

"You just gotta hold back your Phantom when you're in despair and then have Roul come and give you a driver and some rings."

"Well I met Roul. And I have my own Driver thankyou."

"But you didn't hold back your Phantom in despair. So you fail the quiz, missy!"

"Hey I was young! And Technically she held herself back I don't think that's happened before."

"Good point."

"And i've seen you do stuff without the rings. Like that blanket just now."

"Ah, that. Oh yeah I remember. Well...it's kind of like the Force in Star Wars, but not so complicated."

"Haha! That ain't hard to do."

"Yeah." Adele said before pointing to a cup.

"Just focus on floating that cup to you." Kirisen took a deep breath and the cup slowly floated into Adele's hands. Adele grabbed it.

"Nice! And thankyou I was getting thirsty."

She floated a gallon of milk over to her and poured some in the cup before drinking it. Kirisen laughed and they continued to watch the movie.

They finished the movie and Kirisen noticed Adele was sleeping with her head on her chest. Kirisen sighed and kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep as well.

 **In their UnderWorlds.**

Dragoness wrapped her wings around Kirisen's phantom from behind.

" _Hey, sweety."_

" _You're ok! I was so worried!"_

" _Sorry. I uh...tend to pass out after a massive drain on mana. I don't know why."  
_ " _I don't care as long as you're safe."_

Dragoness smiled and She kissed Horse with her wings around her neck. Horse kissed back happily.

Dragoness slipped her tongue in and held Horse closer as horse returned it frenching her. Horse pushed Dragoness to the ground not breaking the french.

 **And back to the real world because we are still T!**

Adele was sleeping on top of Kirisen who snored softly holding onto Adele in her sleep. Adele smiled in her sleep.

 **In Kirisen's Dream.**

Kirisen was holding a baby smiling at it. Duema tugging at her pant-leg begging to hold her new baby sister. She giggled and gently handed her to Duema instructing her on how to hold her properly. As she stood up Adele walked up behind her and hugged her. She smiled and leaned into Adele.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother." Adele said kissing Kirisen's cheek.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Adele giggled and kissed her cheek again.

"Don't make a joke when I'm trying compliment you."

"Oh alright." Kirisen said turning around and kissing her. Adele giggled.

"Hey… Your Dad can watch Duema and the baby…. Why don't we make another~"

"I'd love that~"

 **And then she woke up.**

Kirisen woke up with Adele in her arms and smiled at her. She twirled some of her hair and waited for her to wake up.

Adele opened her eyes and yawned cutely, Kirisen kissed her and held her closer. Adele kissed her back.

"Nice nap sleeping beauty?" Kirisen asked.

"Yeah. Yours?"

"Wonderful." They frenched and Kirisen laid her down on the couch. Adele frenched her again

 **SKIP!**

Adele and Kirisen were sleeping together on the couch when Eiji walked in. He saw them and chuckled before going back to his room.

The 2 smiled in their sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Chaser Spidey: That was a cute chap.**

 **Drive Terias: YEP! I've been wanting to do a fluff chap for a while.**

 **CS: Same.**

 **DT: :D SO Cute.**

 **CS: Yep!**

 **DT: WOOP WOOP!**

 **CS: See ya'll next chapter everybody!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 20: Look into the future!_

Duema walked around her new apartment that her mothers helped her move into. She sighed and sat down opening her locket showing a picture of her family.

"Do they miss me?"

 **22 years into the future…**

A detective holding a bag of donuts walked around the city. He walked around the city with Mr. Belt hidden beneath his jacket.

He sat at a bench and ate one of his donuts keeping an eye out. He finished a donut when faceless men in tuxes sprouted around him from the ground.

He put down his bag of donuts and stood up.

" _ **You have been summoned by the Watchers."**_

"And if I refuse to come?"

" _ **Then you shall be brought."**_

The detective smirked and opened his jacket revealing Belt-san. He turned the switch and got out a black car and put it in his Shift Brace.

"Henshin!" He said pushing it like a lever.

" _DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!"_ He henshined into Drive Type Speed. Only the red colors were black and the tire on his chest was red.

" _I think not."_

A sword with a Steering wheel on it flew into his hands. And the faceless men made their own swords out of the ground.

" _Bring it."_ They growled and started slashing at him. He blocked their swords and slashed them making them crumble into dirt.

He smirked. Until the dirt and rocks rumbled and moved towards eachother.

He waited for their transformation to be complete. And a giant magma creature roared at him after they combined.

He yawned.

" _That supposed to be intimidating?"_

Suddenly Tridoron's engine roared nearby and drove off a nearby roof slamming into the monster.

" _I'd like to introduce you to the Tridoron."_

He said as he got in the driver's seat.

He drove around slamming into it again and again.

He pushed his shift car like a lever 3 times.

" _SP-SP-SPEED!"_ Tridoron became a blur and kept ramming into the monster.

He turned the switch on Belt-san and pushed his shift car a couple of times.

" _FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!"_ Belt-san shouted and Tridoron arced up into the monster's chest and through it.

The Rider got out of the Tridoron as it drove around the monster. The Rider bounced off the Tridoron like a pinball, attacking the monster before finishing it with a Rider Kick. It exploded and the stone became too small to reform.

The Rider dehenshined.

" _Nice Drive, Eisuke!"_

"Thankyou Belt-san."

Eisuke went back to his donuts.

 **A/N:**

 **Chaser Spidey: This is a look into the future. For Rush, we focused on Shadow Knight's oc. Eisuke Tomari the 2nd. Also known as Kamen RIder New Drive!**

 **Drive Terias: If you go to Spidey's Profile you'll see two of his Siblings. New Wizard and the user of Magic and Tech Kamen Rider Magikan.**

 **CS: And to Shadow Knight, I hope we did you proud with this chapter. And I hope we'll do you proud with New Drive's series.**

 **DT: And PLEASE Be patient with us! We will continue Kamen Rider Red soon!**

 **CS: Yeah. That is if you still have your love of writing Kamen Rider. **mutters something****

 **DT: Spidey let it go for now. If he doesn't want to we'll keep going ourselves.**

 **CS: Sorry. Not angry. Just still a little peeved about something. But that's not important right now. Anyways, See ya next time everyone! Terias, close us out!**

 **DT:** _ **All we need is Drive!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 21: Racer's choice._

Racer was zooming around it had been 3 months since she had arrived in the past and now she raced around for one final patrol.

 _I'm going home… YES!_ She smiled until she heard a scream. She raced there to see Roidmudes attacking a woman about Racer's own Age.

She raced there and zoomed around attacking the Roidmudes. Slashing them with small blades she pulled from her motorcycle.

She kicked them away and helped the lady stand as they ran.

" _You alrigh- ieieieie….."_ Duema's mind stopped functioning as she got a clear look at the woman's face.

"Yeah I'm fine. You can stop drooling now.

Duema noticed she was drooling and blushed under her helmet.

" _S-sorry…."_

"It's alright. Thankyou for saving me."

" _N-No prob!"_

"So…. Are you free or do you have more damsels in distress?"

" _A-Are you asking me out?"_

"Of course."

" _YES! I-I mean. Yes."_

"Good. So… Dinner or just come over to my place?"

" _Whichever."_

"OOOhh~ Willing to go home with me already~"

Duema giggled until she realized what the lady was implying too late as she was already dehenshined and being dragged away with a giddy if embarrassed smile. She couldn't help but smile too as the woman helped Duema inside.

"My name is Alice By the way."

"Mine's Duema."

"Nice to meet you, now come here. My hero~" Alice wrapped her arms around Duema holding her close and kissing her. She frenched her lifting her leg up and gently pinning her to the wall.

 **SKIP!**

Duema woke up and smiled.

"That….. Was the best first time anyone could ask for…."

Alice was asleep but Duema didn't think she'd return her…. Love. she was already falling in love and she couldn't stop it.

"D-don't fall in love D-duema…. Y-you have to… g-go home….."

She looked to Alice's sleeping face and felt herself tearing up. There's no way someone this perfect could really love Duema back this soon.

"I...I-I have to go home.." Duema said aloud before getting up and going to look for the portal.

She put on her clothes and went to look for the portal to her home.

She drove around until she felt something vibrate in her pocket. It was the woman's phone, she had accidentally picked up Alice's phone instead of her own. It was a text from Duema's phone written by Alice.

" _Where are you?"_

She hesitated to text back

 _I have to get my phone back anyways….._

" _I'm...uh….lookin for something."_ She texted back

 _Did I….. Do something wrong? :(_

 _N-No you didn't! I… I'll talk to you when I get back._

 _Alright. 3_

Duema sighed and did her best not to cry as she drove back to Alice's house.

She arrived there and Alice Immediately pulled her into a kiss.

"Please tell me that wasn't just a one time thing for you…" Alice says crying into Duema's shoulder.

Duema couldn't help but let tears fall down her face.

"I...I wish it wasn't but...I...I need to go home…. I… Can I be 100% honest?"

"Sure."

"I…. I'm from the future and…. I have to go back today or…. I'll never be able too….."

"O-Ok...I believe you…." Alice tried not to tear up.

"I...I really don't want to...but I have to…."

"I-i understand so… Just go! Go already!" This time Alice couldn't stop herself from crying.

Duema hesitated to let go, She closed her eyes and breathed thinking.

 _I...I…. I can't let go. My family will be ok…. I…. I love this woman…._

"I...I won't go…"

"What? B-but…"

"My family will be ok… I….. everyone moved away or died I… I don't want to be alone anymore. And I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that I made you feel like that too."

Alice teared up and hugged her, crying tears of joy as Duema hugged back. They frenched and Duema held her close.

"Besides…. In this time period…. My parents are still here…. Not all bad…"

Alice smiled before they frenched again and Duema picked up Alice and carried her to the bedroom.

 **A/N:  
Drive Terias: Well that was short but sweet! :D **

**Mach Spidey: **a stage lights up and confetti explodes** HELLO EVERYONE! ARE YOU READY?**

 **Chaser Spidey: Oh god…**

 **MS: Searching! **spins and punches palm** Destroying! I'm always at…MACH SPEEDS! KAMEN RIDER...MACH! **does pose and little salute****

 **DT: Isn't he a little late considering Rush uses Mach Driver.**

 **MS: **jumps down** I'm back!**

 **DT: Where were you?**

 **MS: I was with some other Spideys and Terias' on a mission. And look what I got! **pulls out Shift Crosser** **puts in driver** Let's….HENSHIN! **closes it****

 **Mach Driver: SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR! RIDER! MACH CHASER!**

 **MS: **henshins to Mach Chaser** Kamen Rider...MACH CHASER!**

 **DT: Nice.**

 **CS: Guess I should take my leave now.**

 **DT: Where are you going?**

 **CS: Wherever the main Spidey Viewer and Terias decide to take me. **walks off****

 **Terias: We actually need some more help on the fourth wall. *Picks him up and places him inside a book* There we go.**

 **Mach Chaser Spidey: Alright!**

 **DT: OK then. Welcome back Mach Chaser Spidey. And let's get going!**

 **MCS: Yep!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapters 22: Shinobi's self redemption_

Eiji was leaning against the Tridoron. He had just finished cleaning it and he was taking a break.

He looked at his shift car. Shinobi, like the name of the Roidmude who stole his Identity. And gave it back to him. It's roidmudes like him that remind Eiji that not all Roidmudes are evil. Although it was hard to find them.

"Thank you, Shinobi." He said looking at the car.

" _He made a noble sacrifice."_ Eiji nodded and got inside Tridoron.

"Let's go for a drive Mr. Belt." They drove off around the town. They ran into a few Roidmudes but Eiji decided to just run them over rather than get out of the car.

Eiji's stomach growled and he drove to a restaurant.

He got some food and ate on a bench.

He finished eating and went back on his drive.

He found no roidmudes and just decided to take a nap in the Tridoron. Sleeping peacefully,

 _A younger Eiji was henshined in Type Speed and attacking some Roidmudes that were attacking a woman._

" _Now now, Roidmudes. Didn't your mothers teach ya not to attack women? That's not polite."_ _He said as he drop kicked the last one._

 _He finished him off and turned to the woman._

" _You okaaaaaaa….."_ _He stared as he saw how beautiful she was. She giggled and stood up._

" _I'm fine thankyou."_

 _He blushed under his helmet as he walked her home. She smiled when they got there and kissed his helmet where his cheek would be._

" _I hope to see you again."_

 _He blushed. "_ _Uh…-y-yeah. Me too."_

" _Goodnight Mr. Rider."_

" _Goodnight, uh….I uh...never got your name."_

" _Eleanor. See you around Mr. Rider?"_

" _Y-Yeah."_

" _Looking forward to it. Good night."_

" _N-Night…"_

 _ **Meanwhile in the real world.**_

Elise was sleeping on their bed as Hongse crept over to her silently. He saw her pregnancy was getting more noticeable. He worried about the experiments she and Grey had been doing. They had come to Grey's town to make sure she was doing alright but… Something irked him everytime he looked at Grey. Like something bad was gonna happen.

Elise slowly opened her eyes and he smiled at her.

She turned and kissed him. He kissed back hugging her close.

"Anything interesting happen?" She asked.

"Not yet. Unless you count Parte getting it on with the Roidmude he's gonna be fusing with tonight."  
She chuckled and sat up sliding next to him.

She got out her Dark Witch ring.

"My new powers have proven to be a success."

"Except for the Drago timer but let me guess. Grey's working on it?"

"Yep."

"Alright… Just be careful…"

She nodded before frenching him and pulling him onto the bed. They frenched and cuddled in the bed smiling.

Eiji woke up and yawned. Rubbing his eyes to wake up.

He looked at a picture of him and his wife when she was pregnant with Kirisen. He sighed with a smile.

"I miss you, Eleanor…" He said tears forming in his eyes.

" _She was a good friend."_

"Yeah…. She was so much more…"

" _It's a shame we couldn't find a way to save her."_

"It's ok Mr. Belt. She went peacefully…."

" _Yeah. Well shall we keep looking?"_

Eiji nodded and drove off.

 **Over with Parte…**

Parte stood in the center of a circle with a female Roidmude frenching her as Grey finished preparing for their fusion.

"Fusion almost ready." Grey said. Parte smiled stroking the cheek of his partner.

"Soon we will be one…"

She smiled and frenched him. Just as the runes around them began to glow and Parte pulled her closer. They frenched and glowed pulling eachother closer together.

They glowed brightly and soon it was impossible to tell where Parte stopped and his partner started.

The lights dimmed and soon Parte stood with cybernetic parts

His left eye glowed as it spoke in a female voice.

" _We...we're one!"_ His left feathered arm held the hand of his right cybernetic one.

"Yes my love. We are."

Both sides smiled as Grey and Elise clapped.

"Fusion success. Good Job you two."

They smiled when suddenly they heard the Ghomudes getting beat up.

"The Riders…"

" _Sorry to disappoint but only one Rider this time."_

They saw Kamen Rider Shinobi walk in with his Katana drawn.

"Shinobi… are you ready love?"

" _Indeed. Let's do this."_

They grinned and pulled their own swords running at Shinobi. Shinobi charged at them and blocked their slash.

They slashed at each other repeatedly and both did their best to block.

Shinobi jumped away and pushed his shift car 3 times.

" _SHI-SHI-SHINOBI!"_ His Sword glowed as he slashed. Their swords glowing as they blocked. Shinobi kept slashing as they kept blocking.

Shinobi turned the switch on Belt-san and jumped into the air and pushed his shift car.

" _FULL THROTTLE! SHINOBI!"_ Parte glowed as he tried to throw up a shield.

Shinobi dropped down and slashed Breaking the shield and sending Parte flying as an explosion happens.

The others ran as Shinobi saw a Roidmude core appear and explode. He dusted his hands off and drove away.

 **22 years later.**

Parte looked sorrowfully at a picture of his Fusion partner. He looked down in sorrow.

"W-why….. Why did you have to die….."

Tears fell out of his eyes. As he put the picture down and pulled out his blades.

"I will make them pay…."

He clenched his fist around the hilts of his blades and walked out of the room.

 **A/N:**

 **Drive Terias: WO!**

 **Mach Chaser Spidey: So excited! And we need to do Kirisen's mid season form soon!**

 **DT: Not yet! We're only on episode 23!**

 **MCS: That's usually when we do the mid season forms….**

 **DT: I want it to be actually mid season 25 or 26.**

 **MCS: Ooook.**

 **DT Yeah! So two or 3 episodes more.**

 **MCS: Ok! So, which one of us shall close out?**

 **DT: You go!**

 **MCS: ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapters 23: Family outing._

Kirisen held a sleeping Duema as Big Duema walked into the house quietly.

"Hey Duema."

"Hey Mom. Aww little me is so cute…."

"Yeah. So what brings you?"

"Well, I'm staying in this time."

Kirisen was surprised.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I...I met a girl. Her name's Alice and…. I just couldn't leave her."

Kirisen smiled and hugged her. She hugged back as Eiji walked in.

"Hey girls."

"Heya Dad."

"Heya GrandPa."

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Duema decided to stay in this timeline."

"Really? Would the reason happen to involve a girl?"  
Duema blushed and nodded. Eiji laughed.

"Thought so."

Kirisen laughed while Duema blushed and hid her face.

The 2 laughed and hugged Duema who giggled.

"Come on let's go celebrate."

They nodded and they all got into the Tridoron. They drove off for something to eat.

They went to McKing's, and ordered some food.

They got their food and went to the park. Once Little Duema got done eating she went to play leaving the group alone. Kirisen smiled and laid down in the blanket they brought. She eventually took a nap and Big Duema went to chase around her younger self.

They laughed and Eiji kept a watchful eye out.

They played for a while before returning home.

They arrived home to see the place decorated.

"Whoa." there was two cakes on the table one with a candle in the shape of a 2 and the other with a question mark candle.

"What the…"

" _Surprise!"_ Alice and Adele shouted popping out of their hiding places.

They all smiled and Adele went to little Duema. "Hey my little Munchkin! Happy birthday!"

Duema smiled and hugged her.

"Birwthday! Yay!" Adele laughed and Alice hugged big Duema.

"Happy Birthday."

Big Duema smiled and frenched her. She giggled and turned.

"Blow out the candles you two!" Adele said to both Duemas.

Both Duemas made a wish and blew out the candles. After they did Kirisen pulled out their presents. They both smiled and Little Duema tore into hers. She opened it to reveal a tricycle.

"Yay! Twibwike!"

"Yep." Big Duema smiled and carefully opened hers to reveal a set of keys.

She smiled

"Well don't you wanna know what they're keys to?"

"Yes!" Kirisen laughed and walked big Duema to the Garage there sitting next to the Tridoron was a Dark blue with white racing stripes Ferrari.

Duema's eyes widened and she grinned

"Well what are you waiting for? Grab your girlfriend and take her out for a spin." Big Duema grabbed Alice's hand and took them inside the car, pressing on of the button's the cloth roof folded down. She smiled and drove off.

Adele and Kirisen smiled before walking back inside to Celebrate Little Duema's birthday some more.

 **A/N:**

 **Mach Chaser Spidey: Family fluff!**

 **Drive Terias: YEP! :D WWWOOOOO!**

 **MCS: SO EXCITED!**

 **DT: WOOP WOOP WOOP**

 **MCS: So chapter after next chap will be mid season form!**

 **DT: YEP! WOO!**

 **MCS: SO EXCITED!**

 **DT: But what will happen inbetween? :) You'll see.**

 **MCS: Yep!**

 **DT: SEE US OUT SPIDER**

 **MCS: ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 **Chapter 24: Wedding Plans**

While Adele was sleeping on the bed Kirisen gently got up and snuck out of the house. She walked off and ran to the nearest dress store. She arrived there and looked around. She saw several options of dresses trying to select the right one,

"Uuuggh...so many good options!"

"Can I help you miss."

"Yeah I'm having trouble deciding on a dress."

"Well do you know what Colors you want, and what's the occasion?"

"The colors? I dunno. The occasion…." Kirisen showed her the ring on her finger.

"Ah Getting married. Well… Hmm…. You look like someone who enjoys tradition with a little bit of spice. Follow me."

Kirisen followed her over to a dress with a wide frilly skirt with pink trim in a more traditional wedding dress style. She smiled

"It's perfect thankyou."

She smiled and went to try on the dress as Adele walked into the store. She walked around looking for dresses and the lady walked up to her.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a wedding dress"

"What color would you like?"

"Hmmm… How about Black and Pink?"

"Ok! You look like someone who enjoys some spice so… This so." The Lady pulled out a dress with pink skirt. Silver body and a black ribbon.

Adele smiled and went to try it on. Luckily not seeing Kirisen as she left. She tried it on and then when she was satisfied walked out and paid for it.

She smiled.

Meanwhile Kirisen was out getting the cake. She looked for any good ones before deciding on a simple red velvet cake. She paid for it.

Adele walked into the Party Planner shop. Looking for decorations, She picked some pink streamers and got one of their planners to help her choose seating arrangements. She was so excited.

 **A/N:**

 **Mach Chaser Spidey: SO EXCITED!**

 **Drive Terias: Not much else we could do for this chapter. BUT I'M EXCITED TOO!**

 **MCS: Can't wait!**

 **DT: Anything to add?**

 **MCS: **zooms around** **stops and there's a burning message on the ground that says "AVATAR IS AWESOME!"****

 **DT: How far did you get?**

 **MCS: Finished "Zuko Alone"**

 **DT: Nice! Getting close to the end of Season 2**

 **MCS: Yep!**

 **DT: Have fun man and let me know when you wanna get back to BOTH of our Avatar Projects.**

 **MCS: Yep! I will! So close us out!**

 **DT: All we Need is Drive!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 25: Wedding Bells._

Kirisen was smiling wide as her Dad helped her get dressed to be the one standing at the altar for Adele.

She smiled at the memory of how she and Adele first met. She twirled in her dress and got in position at the alter as her Dad went to be the one to escort Adele there since she didn't have a dad to give her away.

Adele got dressed as she heard someone knock on her door. She opened it and saw Eiji smile at her.

"Ready?"

Adele smiled and nodded. "Ready!" They locked arms and he began to walk her down the aisle. Adele smiled as Eiji took his seat and she walked the rest of the way till she was facing Kirisen. They both smiled and got ready for the vows.

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today to join these two in marriage." Everyone kinda tuned him out after that.

"So, do you, Kirisen, take Adele Soma as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Kirisen said aloud and put the ring on Adele's finger.

"And do you, Adele, take Kirisen Tomari as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Adele smiled and put another ring on Kirisen's finger.

"Then it is my great pleasure to pronounce you two as wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kirisen pulled Adele into a kiss and frenched her picking her up bridal style. Everyone clapped and cheered and Kirisen put Adele down.

"Throw the bouquet."

Adele nodded and threw the bouquet, Duema had stood and wasn't paying attention till it hit her in the face and dropped into her hands.

She saw what she caught and blushed as Alice wrapped her arm around Duema's arm. Kirisen and Adele smiled and Kirisen picked Adele up bridal style again and carried her outside.

Hoshi smiled and waved as Kirisen drove off with Adele.

Even Roul watched, but as usual, he watched from a rooftop. He couldn't help but tear up.

 **A/N:**

 **All Dragon Spidey: **flies around in circles** WHOO HOO!**

 **Drive Terias: WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! THEY ARE FINALLY MARRIED!**

 **ADS: FINALLY! WHOO! It was short, but sweet.**

 **DT: AND BIG DUEMA WAS CUTE WHEN SHE ACCIDENTALLY CAUGHT THE FLOWERS!**

 **ADS: Yep!**

 **DT: OK! Anything to add?**

 **ADS: Hmmm….. **flies into the air and dives into the water** **the splash creates a message saying "AVATAR IS ONE OF THE BEST SHOWS EVER!"****

 **DT: XD YAY! :D**

 **ADS: So yeah. SEE YA'LL NEXT CHAPTER EVERYBODY!**

 **DT: BYE BYE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 26: Fluffles!_

Adele woke up in bed before she felt Kirisen kissing her neck. Hugging her closer.

"Morning Adele."

"Morning, Kiri." Kirisen smiled and kissed her. Adele kissed back slipping her tongue in, turning the kiss into a french.

Adele kissed her neck making Kirisen moan softly.

"Love you Adele."

"Love you too, Kiri~"

 **AND…. SKIP! WE ARE STILL T**

Adele was sleeping as Kirisen walked out of the bedroom in her work clothes.

She smiled at Adele before closing the door and walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Her stomach growled as she grabbed the pancake batter. She started making pancakes when she heard a tiny yawn. She turned to see little Duema clutching her teddy bear and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Duema."

"Mama….. I thought you wouldn't be back till next week…"

"Well we missed you all so we snuck in last night. What are you doing up?"

"I heard something. So I came to see what it was…"

Kirisen smiled and went over and hugged Duema

"Wanna help me make the pancakes?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Pancakes!" Kirisen laughed and sat Duema on the counter as she kept working.

They eventually finished and put all the pancakes in a giant pile. They high fived and Duema ran upstairs to wake Adele.

Soon Adele walked downstairs holding Duema. She kissed Kirisen before trying a pancake

"Delicious!"

Duema and Kirisen smiled and Duema cheered getting her own plate of pancakes.

They all ate together smiling and joking.

Soon they finished and took Duema to school.

Adele's pregnancy was getting a little more noticeable. Kirisen hugged her.

"Won't be too much longer."

Adele smiled.

"Yep. And if Big Duema's right. The first kid's a girl."

"Yep."

"We really need to come up with a nickname for her. If those two are ever in the same room I don't wanna say Duema and they both answer."

Kirisen giggled.

"Yeah. Anyways I need to head to work. Be safe."

Adele nodded and sat down as Kirisen left.

Adele looked to her stomach.

"Soon my little Techno Wizard."

Later, Adele was eating when Kirisen got back from work.

She kissed Adele on the cheek and sat down.  
Adele leaned her head on Kirisen's shoulder.

"Hello Adele."

"Hey Kiri." Adele said kissing Kirisen. She kissed back and they held eachother for a bit.

They smiled and talked about their day.

Kirisen told her about a strange thing that happened earlier.

 **FLASHBACK, HOURS AGO**

 _Kirisen drove around on her motorcycle when something zoomed past her. Followed by another thing._

 _She stopped and looked from her bike. She saw zooms of blue-ish grey-ish and another zoom of blue and red._

" _What the?"  
The zooms went inside the building. Soon, a part of the building exploded and the building caught on fire. Kirisen quickly called the fire department. _

_She henshined and zoomed inside._

 _She evacuated as many people as she could.  
She was knocked to the ground. She saw a weird bug like monster appear in front of her. It was about to attack her when.._

" _RIDER KICK!"_

 _It was kicked away and it exploded._

 _Kirisen couldn't make out the figure of her savior. It seemed to look at her before zooming away._

 _She got out carrying a child to her parents._

" _Thank you! Thank you so much!" The mother said holding the child._

 _Kirisen nodded._

 _She looked to the smoke and saw the figure from earlier._

 _It looked at her before walking away and disappearing into the smoke._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Hmmmm… That is really odd."

"Yeah."  
"Oh! This reminds me of something that happened earlier!"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Adele was turning on the news._

 _There were reports of kaijin attacks in the next towns over, being stopped by the reformed BOARD_

 _A pinkish rider was fighting some kaijin on the screen slashing at them with a sword. She pulled out another sword and spun out a fan of cards She picked out 2 cards from it and put them in._

" _Cold. Slash"_

 _She sent a freezing slash at the kaijin making them freeze solid._

 _She ran at them and slashed with the other sword making the ice shatter and they fall to the ground. She got out two cards._

 _She threw them at the kaijin which then disappeared into the cards. She walked off._

 **End.**

"Yeah. Weird."

"Oh well."

They kissed again and smiled.

Adele lay her head on Kirisen's chest.

"Love you Adele.."

"Love you too Kiri~" Kirisen smiles pulling her closer.

Adele snuggled into her and was hugged closer.

Adele fell asleep in Kirisen's arms.

 **A/N:  
Mach Chaser Spidey: Fluffs and shippings and teasers, oh my!**

 **Drive Terias: :D I like this chap.**

 **MCS: Same here!**

 **DT: Hmmmmmm What to do….**

 **MCS: **shrugs****

 **DT: Welp. Later guys.**

 **MCS: Yep!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 27: FULL THROTTLE!_

Kirisen was sleeping as her father Eiji tiptoed past her door.

He managed to sneak by and grabbed Mr. Belt from the table running out to the Tridoron.

He got inside and drove to the Drive Garage. He arrived there and flipped the lights on setting Mr. Belt in his holder as he sat infront of one of the computers.

"Alright! Time to get to work! Kirisen will be so surprised…."

Grey sat in a chair, thinking. _I've helped Elise, She'll be alright for now. I need to catch myself and Black up with her. But without Mr. Belt i won't be able to make a Drive System and the Mach Systems are all too damaged….._

She sensed something.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

" **Why, Grey, I'm disappointed."** The figure said walking out of the shadows, revealing a strange looking Roidmude.

" **Don't you recognize your own father?"**

"I recognize the fact you should have never come back!" She yelled pressing a button. Color drained versions of Rush appeared out of secret panels in the floor. They rushed at him but he easily knocked them away walking forward. She grabbed a Roidmude and threw them infront of him.

He snapped his fingers and deactivated them. Throwing them aside as he walked calmly forward.

She backed away turning and running through a corridor.

"BLACK! Black help me!"

She didn't get an answer. She went to where she last saw Black and what she saw horrified her.

Black, in his Roidmude form, was in pieces.

" **Relax dear daughter. He's not dead, but he is so fascinating, I've never seen a Roidmude so Powerful be not even close to reaching his Evolution. You….. Wouldn't happen to know why would you my little Greymatter?"**

She clenched her fists and growled the golden heart on her chest glowing as she punched her father through a wall.

However, this did not faze her father much as he simply stood up dusting off his shoulders.

" **Fascinating. Your bond with him has given you immense power. You two are quite literally the power couple. I wonder if his gold heart gives him that…. Special trick I gave you."** He said with a chuckle.

She yelled and ran at him Suddenly she glowed and was instantly golden in form with the heart now red.

" **Excellent! You have achieved Ultimate Evolution! My Little trick works, let's see if you can change back like I designed you to."**

She blasted at him which he easily deflected and slammed his fist into the pipe on her shoulder she fell to the ground back to normal, unconscious.

" **Excellent. She is exactly as I designed her to be. White old Boy. You're a genius. Now…. What was it you were about to do before I so rudely interrupted you."** White grabbed a tool off the wall and it whirred to life in his hands as he bent over her, getting ready to see what she was thinking about.

 **Back with Kirisen.**

Kirisen woke up and got ready for patrol, groaning when she got to her desk and saw the piles of paperwork.

She sat at her desk and went through the pile of paperwork.

Once she finished she pretty much fell asleep. Snoring and drooling on her desk, Eiji slowly tiptoed into her room and put a Purple box on the desk.

He tiptoed out.

Soon after that, she woke up and saw the purple box on her desk. She opened it and saw a Motocross bike Shift car.

"What the?" She took it out. It beeped as if saying hello.

"Hello!" She said back with a big smile. "Wanna go on patrol?"

It beeped as if nodding and she ran out to her motorbike.

She drove off to patrol smiling at her belt.

She drove around until she felt a car crash into her from the side. She got knocked off her bike and into the grass nearby. The White car drove over to her and roared it's engine.

She got up and the car soon transformed revealing the form of White.

"And who are you?" Kirisen said.

" **Ah yes You're new. Well not new, you're just quite a bit taller then when I last fought your father. This should be fun."** White pulled out a White with black stripes and a red background for the face, buckle and slapped it on his waist it woke up whirring to life.

"What the?" Kirisen said

" _ **Evird Epyt Deeps!"**_ Gurgled music played as a tire went from his left shoulder across to his right hip. (Reverse of drive) White's Rider form was mostly white in color with black stripes.

Kirisen's eyes widened.

" **Come little Rider. Show me what you can do!"**

She opened her driver and placed the new SignalBike inside. " _Signal Bike! Rider! Throttle!"_

Upbeat music with sounds of high speed cars played as she henshined, A headset like device sprouted from her helmet and everything was now purple except for her black tire straight across her abdomen, She also gained a new sword with a triangular tip and her high heels made her appear taller.

She pointed her sword at him.

" **Hahaha. Very interesting, let's see what data we can collect."**

They zoomed at each other. White Jumping over her head and slashing down her back. She got knocked back but got up and punched the button on her driver multiple times.

" _FULL THROTTLE! THROTTLE!"_ He laughed and did the "Come at me" motion.

She zoomed at him at high speeds Only for him to duck underneath her and slash her side. She yelled in pain and got knocked to the ground.

" _Drive! Type! Shinobi!"_

White was slashed away by Kamen Rider Shinobi who then ducked and rolled picking up Kirisen.

" **Ahhhh.. I was beginning to worry someone else took you out already. Glad to see you're in top form for my next trick."**

" _ **Evird Epyt Alumrof"**_

White's suit changed to that of a different colored Type Formula. As well as the blaster.

Shinobi lifted his shift car 3 times.

" _SH-SH-SHINOBI!"  
_ An After image of the Shinobi Roidmude appeared and slammed White into a tree.

Shinobi zoomed away Carrying Kirisen somewhere safe.

Shinobi took out the Signal Bike Throttle.

" _I don't get it. What went wrong? The power is way smaller then I set it to be."_

"Remember Eiji. Every rider has to be in perfect sync with the new form when they use it."

" _Yeah good point. I just didn't think she'd be THAT vulnerable. Even worse… I didn't even think… HE'D come back…"_

He got Kirisen into the Tridoron and drove her to her apartment.

"She gains the power of the cannon. That Requires she be in Sync with ALL of her Signal Bikes and Shift cars. And if memory serves. There is one she won't touch."

" _Yeah. Deadheat. I don't blame her, he's a stubborn hotheaded one…"_

"Exactly." Mr. Belt said in english. Eiji dehenshined and sighed.

"There isn't anyway I can help her now….. Except…. Maybe I can buy some time." Eiji glanced at a worn out wooden box in the corner slowly walking forward towards it

"I haven't used this thing since…. Since I was Kamen Rider in my father's place…." He opens it revealing the Type Special, Inspired by the one from the alternate reality, and Eiji's new paint job for Tridoron.

"Are you sure, Eiji? That car hasn't been fully perfected yet."

"It's our best bet. Besides, what better way to see what needs tweaked, White won't have this copied."

"Very well. Just be careful."

Eiji nodded and took the car out. Walking forwards.

White walked into the warehouse.

" **The driver was successful. Thankyou for the Schematics my dear daughter, now… I do believe we have a little bundle of joy that will be requiring a…. C-section."** White said grabbing a Buzzsaw off the wall. He walked towards Grey's unconscious body whirring the Buzzsaw to life and raising it above his head as he laughed.

Eiji drove around in the Tridoron looking for White when suddenly a monstrous looking Roidmude appeared in the road.

He drove around it in awe.

"That things not even in giant form!" The monstrous roidmude turned to him and he saw White on the things shoulder.

" **Hello Eiji! Meet my Grandson. Silver, Say hello."** The Monstrous Roidmude picked up a car and threw it at Eiji and the Tridoron.

The Tridoron moved out of the way and shot at Silver. Who dodged incredibly fast.

"Quite fast for its size." Eiji said.

" _More likely it saw the move coming. This is Greymatter's son afterall."_

"Yeah. So how do we beat him?"

" _Hmm… The best strategy would be to stun it."_ Eiji nodded and got out Justice Hunter. He put it in and pushed it like a lever making Tridoron's Tires change.

" _Tire Change! Justice Hunter!"_

The tires changed and a Giant cage incased the two Roidmudes.

"What now?"

" _Now run!"_

The Tridoron drove off making white groan.

" **Very well…. You escaped this time."**

 **A/N:**

 **Drive Terias: Welp we've got plot twists.**

 **Machine Chaser Spidey: Yep.**

 **DT: Do you want to talk about them first?**

 **MCS: Yeah.**

 **DT: Go then.**

 **MCS: Not right now. Imma leave for dinner soon.**

 **DT: We will wait.**

 **MCS: BACK!**

 **DT: Ok. Now say what you wanted to.**

 **MCS: I thought you had the plot twists planned.**

 **DT: I had them written down to do at whatever point they felt right. Not really "Planned"**

 **MCS: Ooookay.**

 **DT: Is that all you wanted to say before you left?**

 **MCS: I thought we were gonna talk bout plans and stuff.**

 **DT: Oh. No I asked if you wanted to talk about the Plot twists of this chapter first remember?**

 **MCS: OOOH! Well I got nothing to say in this A/N right now.**

 **DT: Well I found it very fun and I hope to find out more soon!**

 **MCS: Yep! Also White pretty much took a baby out of its mother body and grew him up into a monster. ….Yeah I hope that son of a gun dies.**

 **DT: Well he's technically not a monster he's just…. A big boy. He's actually even smarter than Grey. But I agree on White.**

 **MCS: Yep! SEE YA'LL NEXT CHAP!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 28: DEADHEAT_

Kirisen woke up in her bed and sat up groaning.

"Ugh… My head hurts….." She looked over to her bedside table to see Deadheat out of it's box sitting as if staring at her.

"Uh….h-hi…" It beeped at her.

"So….you came to check on me or something?" He beeped.

"Ok… How are you out of your box?"

It beeped and jumped into her belt.

She jumped out of her bed and looked at Dead heat.

"You want to come with me on patrol?"

It beeped and she sighed putting it the belt on.

"Alright. But I'm no funny business."

She went on patrol Driving around town when she heard the sound of a car engine.

She looked and saw the white Tridoron again.

"Oh poop." The Tridoron rode on her tail Honking at her.

She drove away with it still following right on her tail.

She kept driving.

 _Can't seem to lose it. Er… Him. How is this Roidmude turning into a car anyways? Ugh I need to Henshin for a speed boost But I can't seem to get far enough away to do it.._

She remembered Deadheat was in her driver.

 _Ugh. AND the most UNCONTROLLABLE HOTHEAD is the only one Available… Great._

She turned around and shot at the White Tridoron with the Machine Kain's lasers. It sped up Engine Roaring.

 _Ok That just made him Mad!_

She looked to Deadheat in her driver.

"No funny Business…. Let's Henshin!" She pushed her belt down closing it.

" _Signal Bike/ Shift car! Rider! DEADHEAT!"_

She henshined to Type Deadheat and the eyes went red almost immediately.

She zoomed around Leaving firetrails and Machine Kain sped up and slammed into the White Tridoron forcing White into his Roidmude form. Deadheat Rush blasted at him making him groan in pain. She roared and lifted him up above her head slamming his down.

She got her blades and stabbed him Which then ignited burning him.

She beat on him, punching his face with no mercy. White groaned and blasted her off into a wall. She zoomed back at him, this time he was ready and in Rider form, Blocking with the white Steering sword.

She punched at him making him groan as he slashed at her.

She got slashed but was too furious to care and punched with all her fury. Igniting each punch burning each spot she contacted.

She kept punching and punching until White was finally sent flying and the eyes returned to normal, Kirisen panted and smiled.

" _Nothing destroyed…. Maybe I judged you too early Deadheat."_

It beeped.

And she drew her blades rushing at White. Who turned back into his Tridoron form and ran.

She got on her motorcycle and chased after him wheels turning into fiery spinning death.

She zoomed after him but he soon lost her. She groaned but smiled at Deadheat.

" _Not Bad Deadheat… Not bad."_

It beeped as if saying "Thanks." She drove home.

Back with White.

He got into the warehouse.

" **Type Deadheat is troublesome. I'll need to work on it's Deconstruction soon. And how are you my lovely family."** White Sing songed as he passed by the pieces of Black and Grey hanging from the ceiling. " **Now behave and I might bring you back! Now where has that grandson of mine ran off to."**

He went to find Silver who was fumbling with the tiny machinery on the wall. " **Woah there sport don't hurt yourself."** White said taking the tools away from Silver.

"P-please Grandfather White… I-i've made the schematics I just need help making a new body…. I'm just too big….." White patted Silver's shoulder.

" **Ah you're a smart boy. You don't need a new Body, just a new perspective. You can't do the delicate work, but you don't need to, You are a genius just like me. Come here."** White walked Silver over to a room filled with Giant buckets of paint and giant brushes and in the middle a Canvas holder with Canvas' the same size as Silver. " **Now Paint, take all those brilliant designs and draw me something inspirational."**

"Ok, Grandfather. I-i'll try." White left Silver to paint.

" **Haha….. Good kid, just needs some confidence, ok I think my cruel humor has worn out on you two. Don't worry I'll get you down. Oh wait, keep forgetting you're unconscious. Ah well, I'm already crazy."** White grabbed his tools and got to work reassembling Grey and Black.

 **A/N:**

 **MCS: Did….Did you just make White act a little HUMANE to Silver?**

 **DT: Yep. Sure did. And…. Technically to Grey and Black, although they were unconscious….**

 **MCS: Yeah.**

 **DT: Welp, Unexpected thing was unexpected.**

 **MCS: Yep. So anything to add?**

 **DT: Deadheat's behaving which means THROTTLE COMING BACK! And not to worry folks, we will use Rage and Turbo more often!**

 **Random Commenter: You only ever used Turbo once!**

 **DT: Well Shut up we're gonna fix that!**

 **MCS: Wait did we EVER use Turbo?**

 **DT: Yeah. Episode 11 or 12. 11 it was found. Not sure if we used it 11 or 12 but I know it was one of those two.**

 **MCS: Oookay. So see ya next time!**

 **DT: And Remember.** _ **ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 29: Return of Grey and Black._

White entered the warehouse smiling at the recovering Grey and Black.

" **At last. Thought you two would never reboot."**

They got up, still not happy with White glaring at him.

" **Ah You'll forgive me later, Come see what Silver made for you."**

They went to see Silver who was surrounded by paintings of Roidmudes and Phanmudes.

" **That one's my favorite."** White pointed to a picture of a Phanmude with draconic parts and a Flamethrower arm.

" _What is All this?"_

" _ **Art. I thought your army was looking a little Dull, and Silver has such a vast imagination he was the best candidate to make the new one."**_

 _So Silver is fine..._ Grey thought. _Good, Then no more need for you, Dad._ The Feathered Phoenix fist she gained from borrowing Hongse's regeneration ability Ignited and she punched White straight out of the room.

She went to Ultimate Evolution and blasted him with her golden fire.

Black joined in slashing with his Broadsword.  
They kept slashing and blasting knocking White into a wall, he transformed into his Rider form and punched black on his heart symbol making them both fall to the ground.

They got up

" _ **How Did you do that White?"**_ Black growled.

He chuckled " **The Heart shares information. So I made it a weak spot as well. I only need to hit one of you. Now we have two Ultimate Evolutions. We need 2 more, I expect your Cooperation?"** White said with a Sly smile.  
The 2 blasted But White turned gold and deflected them with a back hand. " **Second chance."** White said Sending an Electrical shock into Grey sending them both to their knees.

They panted and stood.

" _ **Fine…. You win White."**_

" **I always do. Now let's start making that new Army."**

Kirisen sat down on her desk Looking at Throttle, Turbo, and Rage.

 _I've kinda neglected these guys…. Well two of them, I just got Throttle, maybe if I get a case today I'll just go straight to Turbo or Rage instead of immediately reaching for Rush._

She decided to do that and set the three on the corner as she went through the paperwork, suddenly the Cheif ran in struggling to put his hat on as he moved.

"Kirisen! We've caught one in the act! We need to get over there and capture it!"

She nodded and grabbed her Signal Bikes and her Coat.

"Lead the way chief! And Seriously? Purple polka dots?" She said pointing to his tie.

"It was the only clean tie with Purple on it. Purple's my lucky color for today."

She rolled her eyes and threw her coat on.

"Hey you're always bringing that belt with you. You haven't even come up with a believable excuse yet for why you have it."

"Whatever. You're the only one who has even noticed it Chief." He laughed and the two hopped in the police car the Chief uses.

They soon arrived to see a group of unevolved Roidmudes pointing guns at their hostages to keep the Police away. The Leader's number was 257 and he sat on top of a parked tank.

 _What car would be best-_ Kirisen was cut off as the Chief pulled her into the group of Police officers.

"ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU BLUE FACED COWARDS IS THE LEADER OF YOUR BOTCHED HOSTAGE RESCUE!" The Lead Roidmude shouted in a gruff voice. _Most likely copied a High-ranking soldier. Would explain the tank._

She quickly thought of which car to use _Rage has enough power but I wouldn't make it to the Hostages before they were shot. Same for technic. I don't have enough control over Throttle yet. Grrr… Looks like we're gonna have to wait and see what they want._ Chief held back the captain in charge of the hostage situation and stepped forward.

"I am." He said. The lead Roidmude jumped down and walked to him.

"Alright. I'm gonna be straight with you and you Can Not Laugh. Understand?"

He nodded

"Hah…. We need protective custody."

Everyone was caught off guard

"F-from what?" Suddenly the roar of engines could be heard making the entire group of Roidmudes jump.

"F-from that…. The New Grim reapers… The Valkyries."

 _Ok...whoa…_ The Roar of the engines got louder and three Roidmudes That looked similar to Machine Chaser Rode up on Motorcycles.

"They're here! Fire the Tank!" the Leader shouted the tank turned and fired Blasting the lead valkyrie into the air.

" _Incoming!"_ Racer suddenly appeared and Midair jumped off Machine Racer kicking the lead Valkyrie into the nearby harbor.

"Open fire, men!" The Police loaded the red coated Roidmude rounds and opened fire on the other two while Kirisen watched helpless to do anything. Racer held her Engine Blaster and fired blasting the Lead Valkyrie into the other two.

 _What do I do?_ She grabbed some Roidmude Rounds and aimed at the lead Valkyrie. _Haven't fired this thing in ages….. 3… 2….. 1….._ She fired nailing the Green Chaser in the chest forcing it into…. It's human form? Wait that can't be right….. She looks human but there's a mask over her mouth and nose.

" _No way…. It can't be… HOLD YOUR FIRE! HOLD!"_ Racer called getting in the way of the police's shots until the Purple Chaser opened fire in her back before she and the orange chaser picked up the Lead Valkyrie and carried her away.

"RACER!" Kirisen shouted having to catch herself from saying Duema.

Racer grunted but got up and sped off on her bike.

"Well…. Captain get the Roidmudes and the Hostages to safety. Kirisen I want you on this, find out what just happened." The Chief called. Kirisen nodded and drove off to see what happened.

White, Grey and Black finished what appeared to be portal.

" **Good, now we can pull things like that girl out more."**

The Valkyries walked back in carrying the Green Valkyrie who was still in human form. " **Speaking of."**

The Valkyries set her down as White went over to look at her.

" **Mask is intact Vitals are good. She'll be a little sore but otherwise fine."**

" _What is she?"_ Grey asked

" **Well that's the glorious thing. We pulled her from the future and from her DNA. She's Rush's daughter."**

Grey's eyes widened

" **Now we have a bargaining chip. Because this little mask? I can detonate it remotely. Anytime I want."**

 _Whoa. What h-he actually…. You're stepping really far out of bounds Dad….._

He chuckled and let her sleep on the metal slab before turning to a computer and pressing a button.

" **Ah… I love hands free versions. Usually a Roidmude has to evolve manually but with this little machine. They come out that way."** He laughed as a fresh batch of Roidmudes popped out.

Grey and Black watched and Grey groaned.

 _There will be no living with him now that this worked…._

Kirisen groaned as she drove following the armored truck with the Roidmude "Refugees" She was right the man the Leader had copied was General. Isac Stein. And he was VERY grumpy….  
She kept following as they drove

Soon, they arrived at their destination when suddenly,

" **BOOM!"** The road in front of the Vehicle exploded sending it flipping on it's side as Kirisen stopped to look for who did it. She looked to see the three Valkyrie's again, the Green leader back up and holding her gun.

 _Ok, where can I henshin? The Guards were inside the truck so They shouldn't be able to see me but that camera can… Ah! An alley!_

She sneaked into an alley and grabbed Rage.

 _This should be able to lift the truck back onto it's wheels easy._

She put it in her driver.

"Let's...Henshin!" She whispered so no one would hear her before closing her driver.

" _SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR! RIDER! RAGE!"_ She transformed into Rage and put in Max Flare.

" _Shift Car! Tire Change! Max Flare!"_ The Tire on her abdomen changed to the Max Flare tire as she ran at the Valkyrie's who were already attacking the Armored truck. She blasted fireballs at them and Kicked Orange and Purple away as she Fire punched the Green leader relentlessly. She kept beating on her Until she heard Duema run up.

" _Mom Stop!"_

Rush turned to Duema. As she ran up and connected a blast to the Green ones jaw. Shattering the mask.

Rush looked to see the human face under the mask and noticed that the girl had the same birthmark as Adele.

 _What the…_

" _Resa!"_

That got Rush confused but she had no time and rushed at the other two forcing them to retreat.

After they retreated, Rush went to Duema and helped her carry the girl to safety.

Once they did Rush bombarded Duema with questions.

" _Why does she have Adele's birthmark? How do you know her? Is she Human? Where did she come from?_

" _Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down! One question at a time!"_

" _How do you know her?"_

" _This is Resa. She's my Sister."_

 **A/N:  
Wild Terias: CLIFFHANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIFF! **

**Mach Chaser Spidey: Yep!**

 **WT: AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFFHANGER! (Comment if you get that reference!) A more traditional Drive styled Episode.**

 **MCS: YEP! Real fun**

 **WT: So anything to Add Mr. Spider?**

 **MCS: Nope.**

 **WT: Than I'm gonna fly away! Bye guys!**

 **MCS: BYE**


	30. Chapter 30

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 30: Back to the Future_

Kirisen, Big Duema, and Resa went back to the house and Duema Introduced Resa to Adele.

"Nice to meet you." Adele said hugging Resa. Who was still crying with joy that Duema's alive.

"Now we need to figure out how white got his hands on you."

Everyone nodded and Resa and Duema went off as Kirisen hugged Adele.

"You sure you're doing alright?"

"I'm fine. By the way, I thought I heard you and the boys talking about Please rings. What's that about?"

"Oh… Nothing. Just thought it might come in handy."

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"It's not something you need to know about yet."

"Alright then." Kirisen smiled and kissed Adele's cheek.

"I'll call if we need you. Ok hun?"

"Ok." Kirisen gave her another kiss before getting up to find the girls.

The Pink Garuda flew in on top of Adele.

"Hey, girl." Adele said. The pink Garuda cheered smiling.

"Where's Cerberus?" Garuda flew up and out of the room. Adele looked confused and got up to follow her.

She followed her to a Warehouse just outside of town.

They went inside and Adele ducked behind a Cabinet when she saw Roidmudes. Including White.

 _That must be White. Which means…. Cerberus must be here somewhere….._

She put on a ring and put it in front of her driver.

" _Stealth, Please."_

She went invisible and tiptoed towards the group to look for Cerberus. She looked around and saw him bouncing inside a glass case trying to get out.

 _Ok, how to free him without drawing attention? I know Shine Style's probably REALLY powerful. But I don't know how powerful White is. And I can't afford to pass out if the Battle goes on too long….._

She thought hard and smiled getting out her copy ring.

She put it in front of her driver.

" _Copy, Please."_ She became Visible and her clone ran at White as she ran for Cerberus.

She grabbed Cerberus and ran off. The Clone dissipating once she left the warehouse.

She used her connect ring.

" _Connect, Please!"  
_ She went through it followed by Pink Garuda stumbling back into the living room and falling accidentally into Kirisen.

"Oh sorry, hun." Adele said. Kirisen smiled.

"Where'd you go? We were about to head out."

"Was rescuing Cerberus." Kirisen's smile fell.

"From?"

"Some warehouse." Kirisen looked at Adele.

"Was there anyone in the Warehouse?"

"Just a few Roidmudes.' Kirisen looked at her again.

"You're leaving something out. Just a few Roidmudes wouldn't capture Cerberus."

"Fine. There was this Roidmude that I assumed might've been White."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I dunno if it was actually White. Besides, I had to save Cerberus." Kirisen held Adele Tighter.  
"That Settles it. You're staying with me."

"Relax, I wasn't hurt or anything." Kirisen kept her grip.

"You're already sick. So if you insist on doing Dangerous things I'm coming with you. You are not leaving my side understood?"

"Understood, dear." Kirisen sighed.

"That said I have to help Duema and Resa destroy White's Time portal. So you're coming too."

"Alright!" Adele turned away and sneezed.

"But first you're taking your medicine."

"Good idea." Adele went to get her Medicine and got hugged by Resa.

"Hi Resa. you ok?"

"Just…. Been Awhile Since I've seen you in the future. Needed a hug."

Adele smiled and hugged her back.

"You just need to ask. Now you get Ready with you other mom and your Sister."

Resa nodded and Adele got her Medicine. She took it and joined the other two.

They went to destroy the time portal and saw guard upon guard circling the entire place.

"Oh dear…." Adele said. Kirisen got her belt out and so did Duema, Resa got out what looked like Chaser's gun.

Adele put on a ring.

"Let's… henshin!" Kirisen Shouted.

"Time to Henshin!" Duema shouted.

"Henshin!" Resa said putting a car in the gun and pressing a button on the front.

"HENSHIN!" Adele yelled.

" _SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER: RUSH!"  
_ " _SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER: RACER!"  
_ " _BREAK UP! New Chaser!"  
_ " _Witch, please! Witch! Witch! Witch Witch Witch!"_

They all henshined and drew their weapons running down the hill towards the warehouse.

They ran in and the Phanmude and Roidmude guards ran at them.  
They fought, Resa and Duema blasting the guards while Kirisen and Adele slashed.

Adele shot lightning at a group causing them to explode.

Adele used the copy ring making several versions of herself and blasting through them.

They all slashed and blasted through the group getting inside the warehouse.

They made it inside and Resa immediately got blasted by White.

Witch blasted lightning at him and charged at him slashing him into a wall in anger.

She henshined to Witch Dragon and jumped up and stabbed at him he blocked with his own sword grunting.

She kicked away from him and put on the Drago Timer.

" _DRAGO TIME!"_ Three copies of her appeared and started fighting off the Phanmudes and roidmudes with the others.

As they fought, Witch, felt herself gradually growing weaker.

 _Running…..out of mana…...Only…..one thing can take care of this quickly._

She put on her Shine ring.

" _Oh no you don't."_ Kirisen said taking the shine ring before she could use it. " _I'm taking over."_

" _Signal Bike! Rider: Throttle!"_

She henshined to her Throttle form and rammed into White as Racer and New Chaser ran over to guard Adele.

" _Thanks guys…"_

" _Not a Problem Momma witch!"_

" _Still don't understand that nickname but I got your back Mom."_

Rush fought White Tossing him through the portal and slashing it in half. Destroying it in a massive explosion. Duema and Resa yelled out as the Explosion caught them and sent them back to their time.

" _DUEMA! RESA!"_

" _NO!"_

They looked down and held each other crying.

They cried getting up and walking home.

 **A/N:**

 **Formula Terias: *Crying***

 **Mach Chaser Spidey: It's enough to make a man cry….BUT NOT THIS MAN! GET BACK IN THERE, TEAR!**

 **FT: …**

 **MCS: Anyways, yeah. Duema and Resa are sent BACK TO THE FUTURE! But somehow without the Delorean.**

 **FT: There is no Delorean Spider….**

 **MCS: I know. I was making a joke.**

 **FT: I know. Anyways. They won't be there forever!**

 **MCS: Yeah. I mean, why would we banish them to the future forever? They're the auxiliary Riders. You never kill off any auxiliary Riders-**Montage of Auxiliary Rider deaths** Oh right.**

 **FT: We aren't killing Ours off. Will Resa will be st- NEVERMIND!**

 **MCS: Yep.**

 **FT: Annnnnnyyyyyywwwwaaaayyyyyyyssssss!**

 **MCS: Hmm...I got nothing to add.**

 **FT: Welp. See you later guys and Gals!**

 **MCS: Yep! And remember, All We Need is Drive!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 31: Some family time_

Kirisen and Adele were cuddling together. Kirisen smiles holding Adele closer.

She kissed her on the forehead. Adele smirks.

"Something on your mind?"

Kirisen smiled and kissed her.

"Nothing. Just you~"

Adele smiled. "Good cause you're gonna have to take care of me for atleast another month."

"I don't mind that."

Adele giggles. "I just hope your Dad doesn't mind being alone out there Miss. Overprotective."

Kirisen giggled.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." She said. "Right now, I wanna focus on you~"

"Mmmm and you've done a lovely job..."

Kirisen got on top of Adele.

"How bout I do a better job~"

"Oooohhh. I'd love that. But it's almost time to pick up Little Duema from kindergarten. You wouldn't want to be late and she need to take the bus..."

"Good point."

"Yep. Let's go get her and maybe we can do something family fun"

"Yeah. Let's do that."

Adele gets up kissing Kirisen's cheek. "Help me get to the car ok?"

Kirisen nodded and helped her to the car.

"I think Duema will like a family outing it's been awhile since we've done one..."

"Yeah."

Adele smiled as they got to the school.

They got there and Duema was there waiting. Kirisen went over and walked her to the car. They got in the car.

"So where do we want to go?" Adele asked.

"Park! Park Park Park!" Duema cheered.

"Alright!" Kirisen said. They went home and got a picnic ready.

"Ready Duema?"

"Ready!" They got back into the car and drove to the park.

They arrived there and set the blanket out. They got the basket out and set down the food.

Soon they ate and chatted and laughed. Adele sighed sinking into the blanket.

Duema noticed the sad looks on their faces.

"What's wong?"

"Nothing." Adele said.

"Just…. A friend isn't able to be here today."

"Oh. Well I'm sure they'll come back!"

"Hope so…" Adele said. Duema crawled over and hugged her. Adele hugged her back and Kirisen pulled them into a group hug.

 **With Grey and Elise….**

Amalga carried Elise into a cave holding her tight.

She set her down.

"Amalga I'm ok. Really this isn't necessary…"

"I disagree. You're vitals aren't good Elise." Grey said from her chair.

"How so?"

"If I'm reading this right when you Henshin without Witch being present. You permanently drop your Mana's maximum amount."

"That so? That's….. Bad. Very bad."

"But. There is a Solution."

"Do tell."

"We have to make Witch Stronger."

Elise's eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon!?"

"The only way to reverse what's been done is making her Phantom. A complete Phantom."

"You want me to give up the best advantage we have over Witch!?"

"I want you to stay alive."

"Isn't there some other way!?"

"The only option we have. Is to keep sending Monsters that force her into Shine mode."

"So be it. I still don't like it."

"Alright then. Now come on. Time to make a monster."

Elise nodded

 **A/N:  
Formula Drive Terias: WOOOOOOO! Fluff and Plot! **

**MCS: LE PLOT THICKENS! We are getting so good at this!**

 **FDT: YEP!**

 **MCS: So anything to add?**

 **FDT: Add? Not really.**

 **MCS: Alrighty! SO! SEE YA'LL NEXT CHAPTER! CLOSE US OUT, NINCOMPOOP! **RIder kicks Terias into a wall****

 **FDT: *Grabs your leg* My Story. You no get to do that. *Tosses you into wall*** _ **All we need is Drive!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 32: Back to normal_

Kirisen was at home getting ready for work. Running around the kitchen as she made toast and got her things in her purse, With Adele determined to work while she was pregnant Kirisen had to pull some strings to get some extended vacation time.

She finished getting ready and ran Duema out to the car.

"Sorry for the Rush Duema."

Duema giggled at the pun and soon Kirisen dropped her off at school.

"Have fun Duema!" Kirisen waved as she ran into school, Kirisen then drove back home to get Adele.

She arrived home and caught Adele before she could sneak out.

"Where do you think you're going?~"

"Well I was going to get some exercise," She pulled Kirisen's face closer. "But now that you're here…~"

 **With Eiji.**

Eiji stretched and got up going into his garage. He went inside and grabbed his face mask and paint cans.

He got to work and soon the Tridoron's paint scratches weren't there. He smiled.

"So Mr. Belt, what should we do today?"

" _Actually, I've been working on something for you."_

"Really? What is it?"

" _It's for if Type Special fails."_

"A new form, huh?"  
" _Exactly!"_

"Alright Let's see it."

They went inside the lab and a red and silver car flew over to them.

" _Shift Shogun."_

"Well nice to meet you Shogun! I hope we will work well together."

It beeped and zoomed around the lab.

Eiji chuckled at its excitement and got ready to go on patrol.

 **With Black and Grey**

Grey opened her eyes and groaned as she picked herself off of her desk. She rubbed her head.

"What...what happened…" Black chuckled handing her a drink.

"You stayed up too late hun."

She chugged it all down.

"S-sorry…. Just…. I hate my Dad…."

"I can see why. That man is awful."

She nodded and hugged him shivering. He hugged her close.

"I am so sorry hun. So…. So sorry."

She couldn't help but sob a little and bury her face into his shoulder.

He rubbed her back and smiled.

"Atleast our son is alright."

She nodded.

"L-let's go see him…"

They went to see him and smiled watching him paint.

He kept painting and smiled at them.

"Hi, Silver." Grey said walking to him.

"Hey mommy."

She knelt down beside her goliath son and smiled.

"Whatcha workin on?"

"Art. Grandpa White wanted something spherical."

Grey did her best to keep her cool when she heard that name. She looked to see a metal ball with several energy spikes coming out of it.

 _Must be the machine he's building… Hmmmmmm…._

"Mommy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is Grandpa White bad?"  
"W-Why do you ask?"  
"I can...feel your anger when he's near. Has he done something bad?" She sniffled hugging him.

"I-it's not something you need to worry about sweety."

He hugged her back.

"Ok, mommy." Silver smiled and picked up a piece of paper that White had crumbled up and threw away. It was a female Phanmude.

"C-can I….. Have a sister?"

Grey and Black smiled.

"Ok sweety."

Silver hugged Grey again and Black joined in. The family smiling as they hugged.

 **Now back to the main characters!**

Kirisen was hugging the sleeping Adele. Glad she was still ok. She kissed her forehead and got up stretching. "Guess I'll go help Dad on Patrol…."

She got up but was pulled straight back down by the still sleeping Adele.

"Or…. I could wait a few more minutes... " Kirisen smiled wrapping both her arms around Adele.

She heard Adele mumble something in her sleep.

"Lil Hinala…" She mumbled in her sleep. Kirisen smiled.

"Hinala huh?" Kirisen smiled. "I like that name." She hugged Adele closer.

 **Ok. Back to Eiji**

Eiji and Belt-san finished the last touches on Shift Special. Smiling at the blue and black shift car.

"Hello Special."

It beeped in response and flew onto it's own little track.

Eiji and Belt-san chuckled at its enthusiasm.

"Welp happy to have a new teammate."

The car beeped and Eiji got up to go on patrol.

He got in the Tridoron and drove off.

 **Back with Happy Famiwy! (Duema I told you not to touch my keyboard.)**

 **(Mach Chaser Spidey: LOL)**

The designs for Silver's sister were being uploaded (Not that kind of uploading….yet.) into Grey. Basically you know those printers that are also copy machines? You know the one you stuck your butt on when you were little. Well they put the picture on that and it copied into Grey's Mainframe.

Soon enough it finished and she smiled.

She and Black kissed happily, holding each other.

"White's not gonna steal this child." Black said before they started frenching.

"No. He won't now come here handsome." Grey pinned him to the wall as they frenched.

 **NOPE! NOPE NOPE NOPE DUEMA LOOK AWAY!**

 **(MCS: I GOT THIS! **grabs her & zooms away**)**

 **Back to our heroes**

Adele Sits up with a smile stretching. She looked down and noticed her pregnancy getting more and more noticeable by the month. Won't be long now…

She held her belly and looked to Kirisen who was beginning to stir.

She smiled and hugged Kirisen.

Kirisen stirred again and looked up at Adele.

"Morning sleeping beauty."  
"Why're you talking bout yourself?" Kirisen said with a smile, Adele giggled pulling her closer. They kissed and Adele flipped Kirisen over on top of her. They frenched Adele smiling.

 **Ok we might as well end here before Eiji finds someone to buck himself….**

 **A/N:  
Mach Chaser Spidey: I HEREBY DUB THEE, THE FORESHADOWING & YOU KNOW WHAT CHAP!**

 **Formula Drive Terias: *Hiding in corner***

 **MCS: What?**

 **FDT: So much YNK…. So much…**

 **MCS: I know….May I hide in the corner with you?**

 **FDT: *Nods***

 **MCS: **hides in the corner****

 **FDT: Bye all…**


	33. Chapter 33

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 33: A Special Treat_

Kirisen grunted sitting up in bed. She looked around for Adele worried, she got dressed and went out of the bedroom and saw Adele lying on the floor.

"ADELE!" She yelled rushing to her. She fished for the Please car in her purse. "Adele? Honey Speak to me."

She opened her eyes.

"Mana….low….Hinala…." She managed to get out. Kirisen activated the please car and wrapped Adele's hand around it pumping mana into her.

Adele soon sat up, refilled with mana.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kirisen yelled

"Not my fault this time...I was just eating breakfast and then...I started feeling weak…" Kirisen moved her to the bed.

"I think...maybe..Hinala might have something to do with it…"

"Well maybe she's gonna have a higher mana cap then you so it's exhausting you making it."

"Maybe…" Kirisen smiled and grabbed a pair of cuffs cuffing her to the bed.

"You're not leaving this bed till the baby comes."

"For once, I agree with you on this…" Kirisen smiles and hugs her.

"But I'm not leaving you either. Someone's gonna need to recharge you and Dad's been doing fine lately."

Adele smiled.

 **With Shinobi**

Eiji was driving around town testing out a new type.

Several spikes appeared in the road and he flipped the car around to dodge them.

He looked and saw a Phanmude. A bull like creature with a cannon arm.

Eiji got out of the Tridoron.

"A training dummy. Perfect."

He got out Shift Special.

"Time to test you out, buddy."  
He turned the switch on Belt-san.

" _OK! START YOUR ENGINE!"  
_ He put it in the Shift Brace and lifted it like a lever.

"Henshin."  
" _DRIVE! TYPE: SPECIAL!"_ A jazzy number played as the Tridoron glowed and moved.

Soon, Eiji was in black armor with blue lining and yellow lining on the suit.

" _Let's Drive."_

He ran at the Phanmude. Who blasted spikes of Earth at him.

He lifted the car 3 times.

" _SP-SP-SPECIAL!"_ His leg glowed as he kicked it through a tree.

He turned the switch on Belt-san and lifted the car.

" _FULL THROTTLE! SPECIAL!"_ His fist and legs glowed.

He ran at the Phanmude and punched it. He punched and kicked at super speeds before roundhouse kicking it through a few more trees.

The Phanmude grunted and stood up. It crackled with energy.

" _Well… that is not good…."_

The Phanmude chuckled _  
_" _Do I have your attention now Old Man?"_

 _This isn't good at all… How did he survive that._

It laughed.

" _Let's see how YOU like it!"_

 _What could he mean by that? Wait why is his hand glowing-_ The Monster ran forward and punched him.

Eiji got knocked back through several trees. Feeling like the Bull had just hit him with the power of his own move.

" _Ugh...I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow…"_

The Bull was gone and he was left feeling sore.

He grunted as he got up.

" _Better get home…."_

He got in the Tridoron and drove home.

 **With our villains**

Grey was asleep. Black locked the door and looked for White. He looked around and found him. Grabbing his sword Black charged Angrily.

It went through him.

He disappeared.

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk. My dear son in law, did you really think I wouldn't see this coming? I have gathered enough data on the 3 of you and your Ultimate Evolution for mine and my partner's plan. I have no more need of you 3. But because I'm feeling generous today, I'll give you a reasonable amount of time to escape."_ A recording of White's voice said before a timer appeared. 3:45. It began counting down. Black's eyes Widened and he grabbed Grey and Silver.

"Wha..what's happening?" Grey asked, waking up.

"You're….. Poophead of a dad set up a bomb."

Grey's eyes widened and they ran.

They got out barely in time as the whole place exploded. Silver hugged his parents crying.

"M-my drawings…. A-all my friends…." The pieces of paper flew into the air burning.

They hugged him back.

 **Back with Eiji.**

Eiji grunted getting out of the Tridoron. Limping into his house as he sat down.

He grunted. Sitting down and sighing,

"That...was tough."

" _I wonder why he left…."_ Belt-san murmured aloud.

"Weird. But For now we should prepare for when he comes back." Eiji said holding his side as he walked to the Tridoron.

 **Later...**

Eiji sighed running scans. "Something's up. Type Special is based off Type Next but… It's just not nearly as powerful…."

" _I could've sworn it was…"_ Belt-san said in thought. They ran the tests again.

"Wait look at this. The power core's been drained almost dry."

" _Impossible! I designed the core myself- Wait… Is this what he meant by "Let's see how you like it?"_

"Did he drain the power?"

" _He's the only unknown variable in all this."_

They thought and Eiji started typing.

"If he absorbed it, we can use the energy from it to track him."

" _Excellent idea!"_ Eiji smirked as a map showed up on his screen with a blinking dot.

"Got him."

They drove to an old warehouse.

They got out of the Tridoron and ran in to see the Phanmude from earlier, Eating Roidmudes, the roidmude screams as the now monstrously huge Phanmude chomped the head off of one of them.

"Holy…"

" _Absolutely nothing holy about this. This is Demonic! Why would White even Make this!?"_

Eiji put Shift Special in.

"He's a mad scientist. Why else? HENSHIN!" He lifted the car.

" _DRIVE! TYPE: SPECIAL!"_

" _And even Mad scientists will have Reasons. Either way. I should be able to reverse the power drain, keep him busy."_

Eiji nodded and got out the Steering Sword. He ran forward slashing at the monster. It screamed and then roared back handing him.

Eiji slashed and grunted as each one was blocked by heavily armored arms.

" _ **Belt-San please tell me the power drain is ready."**_

" _Good news! I've finished, slightly less good news, you have to use the Finisher on him."_

" _ **Alright!"**_

He turned the switch on Belt-san and then lifted the car 3 times.

" _FULL THROTTLE! SPECIAL!"_ The Beast screamed as the Energy poured out of him into Eiji's Leg.

The Tridoron spun around the Beast as Eiji jumped in and bounced around it like a ping pong ball until he delivered an Electric Kick! The Beast roared as several numbers poured out of him all exploding.

The Beast dropped to its knees, crackling with energy. The rest of the Type Special energy poured back into the car as the beast exploded.

Eiji stood up and dusted his hands off.

" _Well done Eiji. Your commanding officer won't be pleased about the property damage the explosion caused though…"_

" _ **Heheh. Yeah."**_ He said sweat dropping.

" _Well atleast Special is back to normal. Nice Drive!"_

They laughed and went back home.

 **A/N:**

 **Formula Drive Terias: YAY! :D :D :D WE HAVE SURPASSED HALFWAY! And Adele's Baby (Or babies. You don't know :3) is coming on Witch Episode 35!**

 **Mach Chaser Spidey: So when does Rush's movie take place again?**

 **FDT: After this Chapter. :) Like Directly After When I post This I'm gonna post the movie like, two days later.**

 **MCS: Ok! Then when does Witch's movie take place? I know Hinala's gonna be born at chap 35 of her story, but when does the movie take place?**

 **FDT: Directly after Episode 34. :) :)**

 **MCS: OK! To Witch or another story?**

 **FDT: Witch! We will write these two till our fingers are blue! Or we get to whatever we decide the you know what episode to be.**

 **MCS: What do you mean? **one whisper later** OOOH! That. TO WITCH! **zooms off****


	34. Chapter 34

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 34: Preparing the House._

Nearly 9 months. Wow, time goes by fast. Well, time to _rush_ putting the nursery together.

Kirisen chuckled at her internal pun as she worked, Finishing the crib and smiling at her work. The room had purple walls, a compromise since the doctor confirmed there to be more than one child in Adele.

She sat on a chair. Rocking it as she took a break.

"Man, that was long…" Adele stepped in smiling.

"Nice job."

"Thanks." Adele smiled sitting next to Kirisen.

Kirisen wrapped an arm around her smiling.

"So how're you feeling?"

"Good." Adele said with a smile.

"Good. Now you better rest you hear me?"

"Fine." She said before falling asleep on Kirisen's shoulder. Kirisen smiled kissing Adele's cheek slowly standing up. She picked Adele up and carried her to their bedroom before leaving for patrol.

She drove around on her cycle until she saw Black. She stopped her motorcycle.

"Black?!"

"Rush...under the current circumstances, I think it's best if we work together. We need your help."

 **Meanwhile**

Eiji was riding around in the Tridoron searching for his daughter who wasn't responding on her comms

 _Hope she's ok…_ He tried to call her again.

 _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…_

"Please leave a message."

He shouted a more appropriate D word than the more common one, but even though this fic is T, we're still not showing it. He drove faster searching when suddenly the Tridoron crashed into something hard. He grunted and looked to what he crashed into, "Oh Crap." The Monster from before snarled at him through the windshield. It picked the Tridoron up and threw it into a building.

"HENSHIN!" Eiji henshined to Type Special jumping out of the tridoron.

He landed on the ground. Grunting as he stood up. He got the Steering Sword and rushed at it. Slashing hard It growled catching the blade in one hand and using the other to punch him.

Eiji got knocked into a wall dropping his sword. Pain searing through his chest.

The creature roared at him before it was blasted away by...Grey?  
" _Why did you-"_

" _No time to explain. We gotta get away."_ She said. Helping Eiji up.

They ran off.

 **Later. At Kirisen's place…**

Grey and Eiji slowly entered. They found Black and Kirisen there and all four sat around the table,

Grey and Black explained the situation. White and Elise were planning to make something to combine all Phanmudes, Phantoms, and Roidmudes into one being. Elise has gone a little CooCoo but that's a subject for another time, Right now they needed help getting rid of White.

Eiji nodded, Kirisen was hesitant.

"Alright. You've got my help." Eiji said.

"I'll come to… But if this is a trap…"

"You honestly think we'd agree to become subjects for a hideous experiment?" Black said.

"Touche. But if you made all that up and this is a trap I'm still taking you out. That being said let's go."

They all nodded and went out.

 **Meanwhile with White.**

Progress was going well. The Machine and dealings with his new partner were going well.

The only things standing in his way were the Riders.

"Blasted Riders can't mind their own business." He said sitting on his chair. Groaning at his Monster creator.

The creator was working on a new Roidmude, an assistant. Afterall White wasn't getting any younger.

(Well technically, it's impossible for a machine to get younger or older, but hey, this is a superhero story. And you know how crazy those can get.)

(Note: That was a joke. Just putting this here in case any of you didn't get it.)  
(Anyways, BACK TO LE STORY!)  
He smiled at the design.

"Not as beautiful as one of Silver's Designs… But not too shabby for an out of date mad man." He looked at it. She was based off of Medic with several modifications such as clothing color, height and intellect. He smiled.

"Time to use it." He pressed create and a number flew into the machine.

He smiled, watching the machine work its magic. Soon the body was formed, A roidmude stepped out, Taller than Medic wearing Golden clothes.

"Excellent." He walked over to her. "Activate."

She opened her eyes. Smiling down at him.

"What are your orders doctor?"

"Hmm… Show me what you can do."

She nodded.

 **Ski-oh, he didn't mean that.**

 **GET OUT OF HERE! WHO ARE YOU!?  
Uh oh! Gotta scram! **runs off****

She walked towards a machine and began working

He watched as she began making a machine.

She finished later in quite the time record. 3 minutes and she had finished the device, A laser. She attached it to her arm with a smile.

"Excellent."

"Thankyou sir." She said sitting down.

White put his hand to his chin. Wondering what to do next when an alarm went off.

"Now what could that be…"

He turned the security cameras on to see Eiji, Black, Grey, and Rush. Tearing through his security.

"Knew those 2 would be coming. But didn't expect the Riders would back them up." He said with an amused smirk.

"Assistant. Deal with this."

"As you wish, sir." She said before skipping off to deal with them. White smiled leaning back in his chair.

 **Later…**

Rush tore through a roidmude in Rage form, Shinobi zoomed through some in Type Special as Black tore them apart. Grey blasted through them as the group quickly moved deeper.

They ran into a parking garage like area. They walked around until they heard laughing,

They looked around until a laser nailed Black.

Rush got out her weapon steering daggers looking for who fired. She moved her eyes toward the direction the laser came from, throwing the daggers making the Assistant yell in pain stumbling into view.

" _That looks like...Medic."_ Eiji said.

" **This is Blasphemous! Even for White!"**

" **Yeah."**

The assistant fired her laser again.

They charged at her Eiji slashing, Black punching, Grey shooting, and Rush kicking. The Assistant fired knocking Grey back and grunted.

Black rushed to Grey but was knocked away by another laser as Eiji tried to slash the weapon. Rush went in with a barrage of kicks knocking the laser off her arm.  
" _FULL THROTTLE! RAGE!"_ Her leg glowed as she spun on the other leg kicking the Assistant across the face.

That's when everyone was blasted back. White carried a giant device.

Rush put in Throttle.

" _SIGNAL BIKE: RIDER! THROTTLE!"_ She turned to Throttle and ran at him. He smacked her away, turning to type Norodirt. He grinned and slammed her into the wall.

Eiji zoomed at him but he was grabbed by the throat.

" _ **As much as I'd like to finish the job on you, I really don't have the time. Come Assistant! We have a meeting."**_

"Yes, master." She stood and followed white as he threw Eiji away like a ragdoll and left.

Rush tried getting up but grunted, falling back to the ground.

 **Later with White.**

They arrived at an abandoned Subway station. Which as always, is green. Cause subways always have to be green for some reason.

 **(Focus, Steve.)**

Alright, alright.  
 _ **(This isn't even the restaurant steve.)**_

I SAID ALRIGHT!  
Geezus. Anyways,

Deity, walked out of the shadows.

" _ **Professor. I see you made it on time."**_

White got out a case, revealing an orb like device.

" _ **And I brought what you asked for."**_

" _ **Excellent. Shall we give it a test?"**_

" _ **Indeed."**_ The orb floated into the air and the assistant screamed as she was sucked in, circular patches Deity and White wore made them invisible to the device as several more Roidmudes Phanmudes and Phantoms were sucked in before White turned it off.

" _ **Excellent. It works."**_

" _ **Indeed. Now let's see what it made."**_

They pressed a button and the device spun a creature materializing under it.

They both smiled evilly as the being formed and stood, roaring loudly with several faces and heads covering the torso.

" _ **Not even Banno could've pictured something this magnificent!"**_

" _ **Indeed. You have outdone yourself Professor."**_

" _ **Now the only thing left to do is to get rid of the Kamen Riders."**_

" _ **Remember the deal. Only I am allowed to touch the Deity."**_

" _ **Of course. I still say choosing that boy is a bad idea. But it is your choice."**_

" _ **It is not a choice. It is Fate."**_

" _ **Of course."**_ White said, rolling his eyes behind his helmet.

" _ **I know you don't trust my Prophecies Professor. Look at it this way, more fun for you."**_

" _ **Good point."**_

 **A/N:**

 **Mach Chaser Spidey: LE PLOT THICKENS!**

 **Drive Terias: YES! WE FINALLY GOT A CHAPTER WITH ACTUAL PLOT!**

 **MCS: YES! NOW UPLOAD THIS YOU SON OF A GENKI**

 **DT: But I upwoaded two this week. 33 AND 34!**

 **MCS: No you didn't. This is chapter 34. Check the title. and the title of the chap before if you don't believe me.**

 **DT: … Fine….**

 **MCS: What would you do without me? ^_^**

 **DT: Watch youtube videos? *Gets slapped for bad joke***

 **MCS: **points gun at you** GET OUT! NOW! **Rider kicks you out of story** ALL WE NEED IS DRIVE! **zooms away****


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey Guys! Please go to www . fanfiction s / 11984150 /35/ Kamen-Rider-Witch Delete the spaces and have fun!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 36: Power Racer_

Big Duema woke up on the couch with Alice. She took a deep breath.

"Just a nightmare…"  
Alice snuggled into her in her sleep. Duema smiled kissing Alice's cheek. She hugged her closer and just laid there happy to be back.

Her siblings had been born a short while ago. They were sooo cute.

She smiled and made sure not to disturb Alice as she stood up.

She got dressed and went to make food. Just as she got started on Breakfast she heard Alice yawn.

"Morning!"

"Morning Duemy… What smells good?"

"Breakfast."

"Gee how helpful." Alice stuck her tongue out teasing.  
Duema giggled handing her a plate of Pancakes and bacon.

Alice smiled, eating it. Duema joined her sitting down next to her.

They hugged, eating. Once they finished Alice cleaned.

Duema went to babysit as Kirisen and Adele went on patrol. (Adele having cast a spell to heal up her healing process after the birth. There, plothole solved.)

She arrived at the house and found the triplets sleeping. She sighed getting situated in a rocking chair watching them.

Suddenly she found she was sitting in something and got up and turned around.

She found she sat in a pie.

"But...where did that…"  
She looked to the triplets and found Shotai smiling in his sleep.

 _Why am I surprised… Oh right cause he was born like a week ago._

She chuckled and sighed putting the pie in the trash.

She looked at the triplets, smiling. They slept soundly.

She remembered her times with her siblings back in the future. While she reminisced downstairs, a creak could be heard as someone lock picked the door open.

She put on her driver and put in her Signal Bike.

" _Rider! Racer!"_

She got out her weapon and went to the door. Nothing, it just stood open.

She aimed her weapon around going to close the door,

She went back to the triplets but as soon as she turned around a black figure was standing behind her.

She aimed her weapon at him.

" _Who are you!?"_ He… She? They, let's go with they. Smirked rushing forward with a black knife.

" _ **Hollow."**_

She blasted The Creature ducking slashing with another black dagger.

She blocked and blasted.

" _Why're you here!? What do you want!?"_

" _ **Empty…. Hollow… Need… PHANTOM!"**_ They roared slashing with both ebony daggers.

She blocked and blasted. The creature screeched and… ATE the blast. " _ **Still… Empty!"**_

" _...WHAT THE FUDGE!?"_ She punched them outside.

She blasted and the creature ate it again. It sniffed and growled.

" _ **You not Phantom… You Phanmude…. Need…. PHANTOM!"**_ Just as they said that Eisuke began to cry.

Racer got out a Signal Bike and put it in.

" _SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL CHANGE! SPLIT!"_ She blasted again and the blast split into 10. They ignored her running up to the Babies' room. She ran after it. When she got there They were holding Eisuke, A dragon of red energy roaring and clawing trying to escape the vortex in the creature's mouth.

She aimed.

" _LET MY BROTHER GO!"_ Too late as the Dragon was sucked into Her. The Being turned Red and very obviously female as a portal opened beneath them. The Blast made her drop Eisuke back into his crib and she fell in with a blood curdling scream. Before it closed.

She ran to her brother and picked him up.

She checked to see if he was hurt. He seemed normal to her but… No magic… _That's why he and Shotai don't talk much… Shotai always made fun of him for not having magic…. I'm so sorry little bro…_

She held him close. Crying softly.

" _I'm so sorry, little bro… I'll make it right. I promise."_

She rubbed his back soothingly as Eisuke began to fall asleep. She put him back sighing.

Shotai reached out to his side till he grabbed Eisuke's hand and held it.

Duema smiled at the sight. Taking a deep breath before napping.

 **With White.**

White was working on a new device with a large smile.

"Excellent…"

"What is it sir…" The Fusion asked. Still using assistant's voice.

"You'll see, my pretty." He said with an evil smile. He placed it into a body.

"With this. My new Creation, Whom I like to call… "Hollow" Can absorb Phantoms giving it new powers."

"Excellent! Why Hollow if I may ask sir?"

"Oh. Basically because they will be incomplete. Empty. Until they absorb either the soul of a phantom or the Phantom of a Gate."

"Interesting."

"I also inserted a Random Timeline jumper. Just to see how History might change."

"Excellent!" he smiled turning the machine on and a portal appeared beneath it making it disappear.  
White smiled

"Welp now we just sit and watch for fireworks." He said with a grin.

 **Meanwhile.**

Racer woke with a start to see swarms of the Hollow. Surrounding the house. Only… The house wasn't in the city anymore. It's like she was in the middle of a Tornado… A Sideways tornado…

" _Wha….the….."_

" _Heh We're outside of Space time!"_

She looked to who said that. She then saw a group of.. Herself. Walking around.

" _...WHAT THE **BLEEP**!?"_

" _We're inside a Paradox. Past Present and Future Converged for one being in this room so now it's converging on the entire house!"_ One version of her said

" _Uh...what the fuge…"_

" _Basically Time is like a River. And this is basically a part of the river breaking off. If we don't correct this soon we'll lose our Connection with the River."_

" _Ooookay."_

" _So Basically we find out which one of those Hollows is the anomaly and destroy her. Right?"_

" _Ok!"_ One of the versions took the original to the side as the others rushed into battle.

" _Use this."_

She handed something to her before rushing in to fight.

She looked confused and looked down to see a Signal Bike.

 _What is this… It's not mine… Yet…_

She put it in her driver.

" _RIDER: DELOREAN!"_

Blue armor formed around her.

She gained a blue disk like weapon on her wrist which displayed numbers. Under the numbers were three buttons.

She pressed one of them and the entire world around her slowed.

" _WHOA!"_ She smiled and began looking for one enemy that might stand out.

She found one, only… She didn't look like a Roidmude.

 _Must be her human form. But why is this on the only one in it…_

This confused her. She prepared to destroy her, charging up an attack. Then she noticed something, the portal behind the woman was beginning to close, but on the other side was a man in black and red armor his hand outstretched.

 _Who the… No…. No it can't be. Is it…. Eisuke?_

She reached out for the hand, Pulling him through the portal.

 _GOT HIM!_ She looked at the device and set it back to normal, Everything moving normally again.

Eisuke panted.

" _Uhhh… Hey Sis."_

" _Eisuke? What...what happened?"_

" _Was Time hopping with my girlfriend and she wound up tripping into the portal before I finished setting the coordinates…"_

" _Your girlfriend? So you finally found one after the billions of girls you've flirted with?"_

" _Like you can talk miss Flirt with everyone not married only to go back in time to settle!"_

" _Touche."_

" _So.. Yeah I should probably get out of here…"_

" _Yeah. Where's your girlfriend."_

The Roidmude in human form coughed getting their attention.

They turned to her and she waved slightly.

"That would be me."

" _Your girlfriend is a Roidmude? Have I changed the future more than I thought?"_

" _Technically you corrected it."_ One of the Versions of Duema Stated from atop a pile of hollows.

" _Explain, please?"_

" _White's experiments weren't supposed to succeed, the fact that they did changed the future. And then you and Moms fixed it so everything's normal."_

" _Oh ok."_

" _Portal's closing. You two. Leave. Now!"_

They left and the Hollows all began to disappear.

" _That was fun."_

" _Welp. Later me."_

 **Later**

Duema relaxed as Kirisen and Adele come back.

"Oh hey, Duema!" Kirisen said.

"Hey Mom…"

"Thanks for Babysitting sweety."

"My pleasure!" Kirisen and Adele smiling.

"Anything exciting happen?"

"Something heavy, doc!" Duema said holding out Shift Delorean.

"NO WAY! IS THAT A DELOREAN SHIFT CAR?!"

"Yep!" Kirisen geeked out.

Adele giggled.

"Very nice dear. You can tell us over dinner. Invite Alice if you want."

"Ok!" Duema picked up her phone dialing.

 **At Dinner**

Alice sat down next to Duema.  
Duema told them what happened and Adele Nearly had a cow.

"Yeah. Don't know what's up with those Hollow guys, but I'm gonna make em pay." Kirisen smirked.

"Duema the other you said that the Hollow crossed it's own time stream and that's why that whole fiasco in the time vortex happened. Right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"So why did it stop when Eisuke and his Girlfriend left?"

Duema shrugged then she facepalmed.

"That's…. Ok I should've seen that earlier…"

"Whatcha talking bout?"

"Eisuke's Girlfriend IS the hollow…"

Their eyes widened.

"Ohhh…. Oh wow…"

"Yep." The room fell silent for a moment.

Suddenly everyone smelt something bad.

"Ugh… I got it…" Adele said.

 **Later.**

Adele and Kirisen cuddled together.

"Glad to be able to go back out there with you…" Kirisen said.

"Yeah. Enjoy the outside activities." Adele then leaned in close and whispered. "But I still prefer the _indoor_ activities~" Kirisen laughed.

"Alright. But we use a _Different_ you know what. Three kids is enough for now."

Adele smiled and frenched her. Kirisen pulled Adele on top of her frenching.

 **A/N:**

 **Drive Terias: :D :D :D YAY!**

 **MCS: POST THIS MORTAL!**

 **DT: I WILL!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Kamen Rider Rush**

Chapter 37: Solo Mission Part 1

Big Duema drove around town with a smile. Her Grandfather had a very special mission for her. _I wonder what it could be! I hope it's like. Super secret spy stuff? Oh please be super secret spy stuff._

She thought to herself as she silently drove up to his small one story home. He waved smiling at her.

"Hey there Duema. How's my Granddaughter?"

"I'm fine Grandpa Eiji. What's this Oh-so-secret mission." Eiji smirked chuckling at her excited nature.

"First I've got a new signal bike for you to try. Catch." He tossed her a black motorcycle.

"YES! IT IS A STEALTH MISSION YES!" Duema cheered sliding it into her belt.

" _Rider! Stealth Racer!"_ Her suit became black with dark blue highlights, She smiled under her helmet.

" _ **OMG! YES THANKYOU!"**_ She said hugging Eiji.

"You're welcome. Now about that Mission."

 **With White three weeks ago.**

White walked around the subway that he converted into his lab. He sighed flipping the nearest table in anger.

"WHY ARE WE LOOSING RESOURCES! Disguise. I need… A human disguise. We need money." White searched through the local newspaper.

"There we go! Local billionaire to arrive home at six. Arthur Manx." White looked directly into a cracked and dirt mirror. Grabbing onto his own face and pushing on it as his form became liquid slowly he reformed into a 5 foot 9 man with spiky short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a white lab coat and red eye glasses.

"Not a young man by any means. But that's not required." he smirked and sauntered out of the subway.

White walked over to a corporate building with a smirk and an ID badge hanging out of his pocket. He wiped some blood off of it before walking inside.

"Sorry I'm late Donna the flight in was delayed." White said to the Lobby woman holding his ID badge.

"Where's your security detail Mr. Manx?" The woman said with a worried look. He pointed to two burly men carrying luggage.

"There they are. Have someone help them out for me would you? I need to make a call." She nodded and turned to deal with the security guards as White swiped a card before pressing the up button on the elevator. It dinged as the door opened and he stepped inside.

 **Two weeks ago.**

White sat at his desk as a tall African American man walked inside.

"Mr. White."

"Deity. A pleasure as always. I assume you're here for the status of our Final Phase."

"Indeed. Has there been any problems or glitches?"

"So far, none."  
"Good." White leaned back in his chair.

"I could get used to this." he said with a wide grin of sickly white teeth.  
Deity nodded in his human disguise.  
"Just make sure nothing comes in our way."

"Indeed." White said pressing a button as a hidden stairway opened. "Shall we go check on the project?"  
Deity nodded as they walked down the stairway. White smirked as a Gigantic orb was assembled in front of them.

"So this is it." Deity observed.

"Indeed I've had to replace most of the work force with Roidmudes and Phanmudes in order to complete it."

"Interesting. Will it be ready for the next Eclipse?"

"I believe so."

"Good."

 **Current day**

Duema drove slowly towards the company. She took a deep breath and turned on camo. Walking into the storage room.

She sneaked around the packed room, it was devoid of any human life.

 _Whoa… why is it so… empty?_

She walked around in camo when she heard the footsteps of guards around the corner.

She hid on instinct and they walked past not even noticing her.  
She continued sneaking around until she made it to the top floor. She looked around the empty room grabbing her own weapon.

She was nervous, _If Grandpa' right. I'm walking right into the hornet's nest…_

 **1 week ago.**

Eiji was investigating a murder near Oxfard Tech and metal. He put his hand to a chin, thinking.

 _This guy was just a working bee. Why target him?_

He thought about it. _Unless… He's not the only one missing…_

He went off to the building to test his theory.

He heard something and barely ducked away from a flying punch.

He blocked the 2nd punch and kicked the assaulter away before roundhouse kicking them. The attacker's disguise dropped revealing a Roidmude.

"I thought it was a Roidmude behind this." Eiji said before turning the switch on Belt-san.

" _START YOUR ENGINE!"_

"HENSHIN!" Eiji said inserting Type Special in the Shift Brace.

" _DRIVE! TYPE: SPECIAL!"_ He smirked under his helmet and lifted the Roidmude.

He punched him over and over again.

" _Give. Me. Answers!"_

The Roidmude grunted.

"OK-UGH!-OK! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"

" _Talk faster."_

He told him how many people they've replaced.

" _Good. Now tell me. Why."_

"So White and Deity could take it over!"

" _What do they need with it?"_

"I DUNNO! I JUST FOLLOW ORDERS!"

" _Wrong answer."_ Eiji lifted his arm to finish the roidmude off.

"I SWEAR! I SWEAR!"

" _What are your orders."_

 **End Flashback**

Duema deactivated her cloak and grabbed a guard.

She covered his mouth.

" _ **What're you building? Better talk fast."**_

" _A machine to absorb all Phantoms, Roidmudes, and Phanmudes! That's all I know! Honest!"_

" _ **Good."**_ She Quickly punched a panel on his side knocking him out. Pulling out a small dagger she began looking for a way to destroy the machine.

 **End Part 1**

 **A/N:**

 **Mach Chaser Spidey: LONG STORY SHORT GUYS, I WAS GROUNDED FOR A WEEK! BUT NOW I AM BACK! NOW TO THE NEXT 2 CHAPS & WITCH & THEN 11 CHAPS OF LS! GO! **Abridged Piccolo voice** DODGE! **blast****

 **Drive Terias: *Dodges and smiles* So basically We'll work on the next two chaps for each story post them then take a break from KR to work on our PR Universe. Ok guys? :D**

 **MCS: YES! DOOOOOOOODGE! **rockets down the road to next chap****

 **Wizard Infinity Spidey: Wait...don't you 2 also have a certain crossover planned?**

 **DT: Which one? The PR one with our fellow Wolf Loving Power Ranger writer? Or one of the many KR ones?**

 **WIS: **whispers****

 **DT: OH! Yep we need to do that! Also Around Chapter 30 of LS a Crossover with a different Writer's Power Ranger story. (This is where it is in the timezone of the story not when it'll be posted.)**

 **WIS: Yep.**

 **DT: Have you been reading that story? It's really awesome and he updated while you were away.**

 **WIS: Haven't checked it out in a while. Gonna check it out soon. But we got some writing to do! Now where did MCS go to anyway? **we hear the faint sound of an explosion far far away** **the smoke forms the word "DODGE"****

 **DT: He's apparently in a Meme mood. We better go check on that.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 38: Solo Mission, Part 2_

Duema was on a mission. She had to destroy the Combiner. As her grandfather nicknamed it.

He said he'd help. He said he was already in the building. But where was he? Hellheim if she knew, she took a deep breath and dropped her Human disguise. Taking on her Phanmude form.

 _Everyone's in their Phanmude or Roidmude forms down here so this will be less suspicious… I hope._

She sneaked around trying to look as natural as she can.

No one paid mind to her. She tiptoed over to a nearby office.

She peaked inside Seeing a single man alone.

 _Is that White? No Grandpa said he was higher up. Can't hurt to have one less supervisor._

She formulated a plan. Locking the door behind her as soon as he fell asleep she pulled out her claws.

She quietly walked forward putting one hand over his face as soon as he started struggling she lifted a claw to his neck.  
" _Tell me how to shut this down."_

"How'd you get in here!?"

" _Not important. What is important are the claws about to tear the wires out of your throat."_

"Ok ok! I'll talk!"

" _Good boy. Now who Do I end to shut this down."_

"You're out of luck there. The only ones who know how to shut it down are White and Deity. And even if you end them, it's not guaranteed that that'll end it!" She dug her claws into his neck.

" _Fine Plan B. Where do you keep your explosives?"_

"I don't supervise that!" For that, Duema grabbed some wires out of his neck.

" _Care to answer again?"_

"Next floor! Room 341! Please don't kill me!"

" _Was that so hard?"_ She slammed him into the desk knocking him out.

She went to the elevator. Three people were already inside it.

The doors closed as she went in.

When they opened, the 3 were unconscious. She smiled to herself wearing the business suit one of the women were wearing.

 _So lucky Alice didn't see that._ She thought before exiting. _Actually she'd probably take them home and offered them coffee to apologize. Maybe I should learn to be nicer…. Nah._ She smiled walking through the halls.

She soon arrived at the room touching the door handle she jumped when the alarms went off.

 _What the?_ Several guards rushed at her claws and weapons ready.

 _Well, cover's busted._ She thought before henshining into her stealth suit. Just then she heard an engine roar.

She turned to the noise as a car drove through waves of the soldiers.

 _Whoa. Go Grandpa._

"Nice drive!" She said with a thumbs up. He chuckled.

"Thanks. Now get going."

She nodded and ran to the room opening it.

She saw explosives, piles upon piles of different kinds.

"Ok. Gotta find the weak spots on that machine. Then blow it up."

With her plan formed, she went to find them an army between her and her goal.

 _Dang… even with Grandpa this won't be easy._

She got out a shift car.

"Thankyou Mama Rush." She slid it in.

" _SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR! Rider! DEADHEAT!"_

She closed the driver and red armor formed on her.

It looked like Mach's but blue replaced black and purple replaced white.

" _BO_ _O_ _YA!"_

She zoomed around blue fire on her fists as she punched through Roidmudes.

They went down like flies. The Heat melting a few before she even touched them.

She kept going Getting closer to the giant orb.

She cleared out most of them Jumping into the main area.

She went to the orb and planted explosives carefully.

She soon finished And White Rammed her in the back.

She grunted and got up.

" _Lookie who we have h_ _ere, it's Dr. Psychopath!"_ Duema said.

"You Insolent Brat! It's time to put DOWN a dragon."

" _How bout no?"_ She zoomed at him.

He threw a punch, growling. She ducked and roundhouse kicked his legs.

With a grunt he pressed a button on his wrist. _"evird: epyt Deeps!"_

He henshined. She grunted getting ready.

They charged at each other. Her hands were set ablaze again as their punches met.

They punched and punched and time getting thrown back as their punches colliding made small explosions.

Duema put in Shift Delorean.

" _RIDER: DELOREAN!"_

She henshined to Delorean form and punched White into a wall.

He growled climbing out of the wall.

They ran at each other. White assistant jumped in front of Duema, punching her.

Duema blocked it and kicked

She-he-it? Let's go with it. It blocked Duema's Kick and Shinobi jumped on White.

White and Shinobi clashed swords.

Duema and the assistant traded blows.

They all fought.

Shinobi dug his sword into the sphere using the sword to swing kick White.

White grunted

"Surrender."  
"NEVER!"

Shinobi slashed again before White inserted a Shift Car.

"Evird: _Epyt Dliw!"_

He henshined to a copy of Type Wild.

The colors swapped so it was mostly white with black parts as he roared and ran at Shinobi.

They slashed at each other.

The two were interrupted as Duema threw White's assistant into the machine.

White's eyes widened

The assistant screamed as the Explosives went off making the machine and the assistant glow.

"NO!" White shouted.

The glow went from white to gold as the Assistant absorbed the machine growing to a colossal size.

"What the…." Shinobi and Duema said.

"She's evolving! All of the monsters sharing the body all made small adaptations which put together is saving her!" White cried out in a mix of relief and curiosity.

Shinobi and Duema looked at each other.

"Uh….translation, grandpa?"  
"Uh...from what I can tell, I think he means the kaijin are saving her."

"How?"

"By the looks of things, by absorbing the machine before it explodes."

"Ah." Just as he said that the now massive arm of the assistant came crashing down on the two.

They dodged quickly as she used her other hand to pick up white and crash through the building.

"… _..Crap."_ They both said running to the Tridoron.

They got in and drove through the halls and up the ramps.

They drove and Duema looked at him

" _What are w_ _e doing?"_

" _Something incredibly stupid."_

" _Way to fill m_ _e with confidence."_

" _Hold onto your belt!"_ Eiji drove the Tridoron up a ramp and rammed into the Giant's face. It roared clawing at it's face.

Eiji activated the lasers blasting at her face.

It roared picking up the Tridoron.

Eiji lifted Shift Special 3 times.

" _S-S-SPECIAL!"_ The cars color changed as he sped around the walls firing at the monster.

It roared and clawed the tridoron barely dodging.

The Tridoron sped around and jumped up again onto her back.

It blasted and launched several missiles damaging her back.

She roared falling forward into the building crushing the wall.

" _ **Let's go."**_

They dropped down running to her head.

They got out their weapons and slashed at her. They blasted Trying to separate her neck from the rest of her as she screamed and cried.

They kept going until her head fell off and the body cracked and shone.

" _YE_ _S!"_

" _ **Run! She's gonna blow!"**_

They zoomed off. As she went off with a loud "BOOM!""

The whole building was down the two of them laying exhausted near the rubble.

They were dehenshined.

"That...was….exhausting…" Duema said.

"But worth it… That'll slow him down…"

"Yeah…." Eiji heard groaning and got up. He went to the source and saw one of the supervisors. He took out the Door Gun.

The Supervisor looked at him.

"Who...are you!?"  
"The name's Tomari. Eiji Tomari." Eiji said before shooting him.

 **A/N:  
Mach Chaser Spidey: A little early to do this, but I have to say this. I AM SORRY! THAT JOKE WAS TOO GOOD TO RESIST!**

 **Drive Terias: YEP! :D Hope you guys enjoyed! :D**

 **MCS: So anyways, Chap 39 of both stories before moving on LS!**

 **DT: YES! SO PUMPED!**

 **MCS: TO WITCH!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 39: Painted White_

The Assistant was a...strange one. Not only did she put up with the eccentric doctor but she survived her head coming off. Yeah, she's tough. She was back to her normal size but could no longer hear the voices in her head.

Which is good for her, since she's now slightly less crazy. Slightly, she still thinks she MUST be crazy, cause she's been feeling, _strange_ around the doctor.

Little does she know it's not so strange. In fact you can say it's very _human._ Of her.

Assistant was sitting, awaiting orders. Her cheeks felt hot as he skipped around the room.

 _Why do my cheeks feel warm? Why is he so… adorable?_

She kept wondering this as she felt something being shoved to her. She looked to see a gold metal apple.

"What is this, master? She asked.

"Most Roidmudes lost their evolutions in this generation. My daughter being the only exception. This Should fix whatever is causing this defect."

"Ok, master." She said eating the apple. The heat in her face intensified and spread.

 _Heat is intensifying and spreading. What is causing this?_ She fell to her knees groaning in heat induced pain.

"Assistant? What is wrong?"

"So…. So **Hot Master!~"**

"Assistant? What is with that tone? I do not remember installing that into your voice modulators…" The Assistant growled pouncing on him.

" **Mine.~"**

"What're...you…" Something unexpected happened then.

They kissed.

 _Why...why am I doing this…._ White thought. Assistant stuck her tongue in as they frenched.

 **Later…**

The Assistant glowed and shimmered gold as she kissed the exhausted White's forehead.

" **I'll be back soon handsome~"**

She walked off. Looking in the mirror.  
" **Hmmmm… I think a new name is in order~"**

She thought for a little bit.

" **Pyrita. Fool's Gold~"**

She smirked. Turning to her human form and letting her black hair down putting away the glasses that came with the disguise.

" **So let's find some fools~"**

 **Later**

Pyrita sauntered through the streets wearing a shimmering gold cocktail dress. Smiling as she saw a group of completely drunk construction workers.

 _ **Perfect these four will make good worker drones for Dr. White.**_ She thought. She went to them with a smirk.

" **Good evening boys. How'd you boys like to earn a little extra money~"**

"Yeah? Whatsha godin mind?" One of them asked.

" **You'll see. If you're an** _ **extra**_ **good boy~"**

She skipped away and they followed her. She led them down an alley before pulling out watches She roundhouse kicked the man who had spoken before knocking the others out. She attached the watches pulling out red cars.

" **Time to experiment."**

 **Later**

The man's eyes were closed as they walked around an abandoned research facility recreating the device.

Pyrita was watching them with a proud smile.

" **Perfect. They won't remember this when they go home and if we need to distract the Riders the Roidmudes connected to the cars on their wrists will take over~ Oh Mr. White's gonna be so proud~"**

She skipped around to his office tapping lightly on the door and reverting her voice to normal in order to surprise White.  
"Mr. White are you in there?"

"Yes. I just had a weird dream one moment."

After a moment, he opened the door. He blanked when she grabbed him by the shirt.

" **Hello Handsome~"**

"H-Hello, Assis-" He was cut off when she kissed him.

" **I have chosen my name. It's Pyrita. Now then I think we have something to finish~"**

She closed the door behind her And frenched him.

 **Later**

Pyrita smirked sitting on White's desk. " **I hope you find my proposal to be in charge of the devices construction while you handle other things to be fair."**

"Y-Yes."

" **Yes What?"**

"Y-Yes it sounds fair."

" **Come on don't try to avoid it~ Call me Partner~"**

"A-Alright, partner." She smiled kissing his lips

" **Of course it's gonna be "Boss." in the bedroom but you already knew that partner~ I'm gonna go make more drones~"** With that Pyrita left skipping.

"I….I think this is the process that humans call...falling in love." White said to himself. Blushing beat red. He sighed and opened up his toolbox. "Need to… Clear my head…."

 **Later**

Pyrita was skipping around grinning. _**That went better than expected! Alright we need some gender balance… Ah that group of ladies looks good.**_

She went to them smiling sweetly.

" **Hello Ladies you girls look like you could use some stress relief. I'll pay, what do ya say?"**

"Sure!" One of them said. Pyrita smirked leading them away.

 **With Duema…**

Duema was in bed with Alice. Holding the redhead close as they relaxed. She was still exhausted from the battle and her grandfather had gone home so Alice took the time to massage Duema.

Duema hugged Alice close as she kept massaging Duema.

Duema smiled as she began to feel better breathing heavily,

"Oh yes...right there…" Duema said as Alice massaged her leg.

"You've been way too stressed my Dragon~"

"Mmm, anyway you could cure it~"

"Not after you pulled my shoulder out of it's socket young lady. I have to…. To…. mmm…." Alice was cut off when Duema rubbed her shoulders. "J-just be gentle duemy…."

Duema smirked. "Oh I will~" They frenched.

 **Skip.**

They slept in bed after some massaging. Alice sleeping on top of Duema comfortably. Duema held her close.

 **Duema's Dream.**

Duema screamed in pain as she was pushing. Alice held her hand and kissed her forehead.

"You can do it."

Duema managed to smile through her screams. Soon the pain stopped. Baby cries could be heard. She smiled down at the baby holding them.

They kissed and Duema sighed happily.

"What to name her…" Alice said smiling.

"Alina…" Duema whispered.

Alice smiled and kissed her. Duema had heart eyes.

The baby cooed. Duema rocked her gently.

 **End dream.**

Duema woke up smiling happily at her dream. Alice slept peacefully. Duema kissing her forehead. Alice smiled in her sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **MCS: SO CUTE!**

 **DFT: YEP! :D**

 **MCS: NOW TO 39 OF WITCH!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 40: Shinobi Stand_

 **Slightly altered opening with this song. ( www . youtube watch?v=THl8DEs5nE8 )**

Shinobi raced through the streets sweating. _I've really had to double down on my patrols with Kirisen helping Adele with her town._

He stopped at a rooftop, panting. _How'd I get up here? Ahhh… Doesn't matter it's a good spot to…. Rest….._ He collapsed, dehenshining and snoring.

While he slept, a hand grabbed Shift Shinobi and ran off.

White looked through a Microscope.

" _Interesting…."_ He smirked to himself picking it up. " _Yes…. I think this will work…"_

He laughed. " _Yes! Yes!"_

Eiji found himself sleeping in the Tridoron.

"Huh? Wha?"  
" _Eiji! You're awake!"  
_ "How'd I get here?"  
" _We picked you up in the Tridoron. But that's not important. Someone has taken Shift Shinobi!"_

"WHAT?!" Eiji looked at the Shift cars and found that, indeed, Shinobi was missing.

"OH COME ON!"

" _It must have been White. We have to figure out where he is."_

Eiji nodded and stood up getting his other cars out.

"Let's get hunting."

 **Later…**

Eiji sighed doing his fourth lap around the streets.

He groaned.

"How hard is it to find a five foot pure white monster?!"

As if in response to that, the ground trembled.

"Open Mouth. Insert Foot." He grumbled hitting his brakes. He took out Shift Special & placed it into the Shift Brace.

"Henshin!"  
" _DRIVE! TYPE: SPECIAL!"_ The Car spun as he transformed.

He shot at the monster that emerged from the ground with a roar.

He lifted the Shift car 3 times.

" _SP-SP-SPECIAL!"_ His sword glowed as he ran at the monster. He slashed as the monster parried with it's own blade.

They slashed and matched each other blow for blow.

" _Dangit….he's just as powerful as us."_

" _Indeed we need to find a way to outmaneuver him."_

 _But how…. Got no choice, I gotta push the limits!_

He lifted the Shift Car 6 times.

" _SP-SP-SP-SP-SP-SPECIAL!"_ He glowed blue speeding up as he lifted his weapon.

He charged at the monster and slashed repeatedly. The monster grunted flying backwards into a building.

Shinobi turned the switch on Belt-san before lifting the Shift car a few times.

" _FULL THROTTLE! SPECIAL!"_ He turned into a blur running at the monster.

He jumped and Rider Kicked The monster roared and exploded. A car glowed where the monster used to be before the pieces flew back to the car.

" _Nani?"_ The Monster reformed and glowed blue slashing at Hyper sonic speeds.

Shinobi barely managed to dodge as the monster kept slashing.

" _What the heck is this!?"_

" _It's adapted!"_

" _Ah mou….I hate these types!"_ He jumped over the monster. It turned.

He slashed and was blocked again by the monster. He was sent back into a wall

He grunted getting up and getting out a blaster. He shot at it keeping it at a distance as it groaned.

" _We need to come up with a plan...first we gotta escape!"_ Eiji jumped into the Tridoron and drove off at high speeds.

" _What should we do it's absorbed Special's Power."_

" _Then we need something more powerful."_

" _Bu-but it's not done yet!"_

" _We'll figure it out later! We need to retreat for now!"_

" _We're going at max speed! There's no way it can catch up-"_ Eiji and Mr. Belt heard a thump on the roof of the car.

" _OH FOR THE LOVE OF-"_ Eiji spun the car flinging the monster into a nearby wall as he sped away.

 **Later…**

Eiji panted in his house.

"That...was close"

" _Too close."_

 **Meanwhile…**

White laughed maniacally.

"It works! My adaptation Matrix worked! I must make it better! YES! Improve it!"

He laughed.

"The Kamen Riders won't see this coming." he smirked turning the monster back into Car form and placing it inside a machine.

He felt arms snake around him.

" _ **Hello, master White~"**_ Pyrrita purred.

"O-oh H-h-hello Pyrrita…."

" _ **I overheard the plan. I think I could add some stuff to it, if you don't mind~"**_

"V-v-v-very well….."

" _ **Good~"**_ She got to work adding stuff and he walked off. _Why does she affect me so much? I do not remember being programmed with hormones. Or…. Fear…. Why does she scare me?_

He groaned and threw a box across the hall.

 _This is unacceptable. White does not feel fear. White is Absence! White is Nothing! Only White determines what is or isn't! I must deal with these feelings… Get rid of them!_

He walked off punching the wall.

 **Later**

" _ **Mr. White? I'm down~ Master White?~"**_

White was busy in his lab as she came walking over with the improved car.

" _Hm?"_

" _ **I finished Master!"**_

He looked and saw the design, forcing down a smile.

" _Not bad."_

" _ **Thank you~"**_ White sighed and activated the car.

It started up and he laughed at the results.

"Oh yes!" Pyrrita purred at the praise.

"With this, Eiji Tomari will die!" Pyrrita smiled.

"Now to move on with the pla-"

" _ **Move on with the what?"**_

"The-The plan to destroy Eiji Tomari of course."

" _ **Ok. I'll trust you THIS time. Now let's celebrate~"**_

"What do you-"

 **Later, with Eiji.**

Eiji and Belt-san were working on a plan "Alright this Blank Car Should work."

" _Indeed. I just hope it hasn't adapted again."_

Eiji nodded. Taking a deep breath as he put Belt-san back on.

"Let's get driving."

" _Agreed."_

They got in the Tridoron and began driving.

They drove around searching when the Tridoron was hit hard and flipped.

Luckily Eiji henshined and endured the hit. Crawling out of the window.

He got out the blank Shift car.

" _Now or never!"_ he ran at the improved monster.

It blasted at him as he held the shift car in front of him. It absorbed the energy and glowed.

 _Not enough! Gotta keep absorbing!_

He stood and kept absorbing blast after blast knocking him into the wall.

He grunted.

" _Not….gonna…..fail!"_ He shouted as the car absorbed another shot and changed.

The blasted stopped.

The creature looked confused.

" _Try this on for size!"_ Eiji shouted putting the new Shift car in and lifted in.

" _DRIVE! TYPE: PEGASUS!"_ Red and Silver armor surrounded him silver wings shooting from his shoulders.

He stood in his ultimate form. Light reflecting off the new armor as he posed.

The monster was confused but raised its weapon.

They dashed at each other and in a blink Eiji was behind the Monster stabbing him. It roared but was slashed repeatedly,

" _PEG-PEG-PEGASUS!"_ The Sword glowed as he slashed a wing shape.

The monster yelled. Getting thrown back and exploding, the car appearing again.

" _NOW! BEFORE IT REGENERATES AGAIN!"_

Eiji turned the switch and lifted the car 3 times.

" _FINISHER! FULL THROTTLE! PEGASUS!"_

Eiji jumped into the air, wings sprouting from his back before he went into a kick position and Rider Kicked the monster's car. He jumped turning away from the explosion.

" _Nice Drive!"_

Eiji nodded and dehenshined.

"Glad that's over with…"

They got in the Tridoron and rode off.

 **With the villain's…**

"Nani!?" White said. He sighed.

"It appears not even both of us can compare to Mr. Belt's ingenuity…"

His eyes widened before an evil smirk appeared on his face.

" _We could use this…"_

" _ **How?"**_

"You are, shall we say, a magnet for men and women. Get to Shinobi and get that Shift car so we can study it!"

" _ **Oh? Are you saying my…. Talents are useful~ I knew you liked it~"**_

"...Just do it…."

" _ **Oh fine Party Pooper. But if I succeed I'm in charge of the bedroom."**_

She walked off. He sighed.

 **A/N:**

 **Drive Chibi Terias: FINAWWY! :D**

 **Mach Chibi Spidey: FINAWWY BACK!**

 **DCT: I WANNA DO MOWEEEEEEE!**

 **MCS: YESSSSH!**

 **DCT: PUPPIES NEXT?**

 **MCS: SUWE**

 **DCT: Hoowayyyy! :3 TO PUPPIES!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 41: Something to Match_

Witch had reached her final form. _Whew…. I feel like I'm being left in the dust here…._ Rush sat in her office chair. "Ugh…. I. HATE. PAPERWORK!" She got to work on it as her boss walked in.

"Hey, boss…"

"Whew I thought you'd be wiped. First day back from Maternity leave?"

"Yep. and of course no one did my Paperwork. Like they were SUPPOSED TO JANET!" Kirisen yelled over the mountain of paper into the hallway of cubicles.

"Whoa… Ok, why don't you pop down to the lab?"

Kirisen went down to the lab sighing, the Rush bike beeping on her shoulder.

"Hey girl." She said.

" _Beep bwoo!"_

She arrived in the lab. A short woman spinning in a chair.

"Heyyy Bridget."

"Ello, luv! Whatcha need?"

"Something to get my mind off of the five months of Paperwork on my desk."

"Alrighty then! I'll get on something fun!"

Kirisen plopped into a chair. Bridget spun around in her chair working on something while Kirisen napped.

 **With White.**

White added the magic to the orb. Turning it black. "It should be ready now." He finished taking a breath. "Now we just have to organize a new Sabbath…"

" _Indeed. Before the Witch comes after you with a vengeance."_

"Oh I'm afraid she'll be preoccupied."

" _Oh? And what with?"_

"Well I thought her brother looked quite distracted lately."

" _And?"_

"Well I'm sure you remember the Fusion evolution roidmudes."

" _Indeed… wait… You didn't."_

White laughed.

" _You are evil."_

"I prefer the term genius."

" _Both then."_

They laughed.

 **With Kirisen.**

Kirisen woke up groaning.

She rubbed her head as Bridget smiled.

"You got something?"

"Yeah! Well theoretically."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well you know Type Tridoron right?"

"Yep."

"Well I think I know how to do that."

"Really? How?"

"Alright I installed a Communication chip in your bike for the 's gonna take time to make the modifications necessary for it to become armor…"

"Alright!"

"So….. Yeah sorry this'll take a while."

"It's ok. Better get back to work then…"

Kirisen went back to paperwork taking a deep breath.

 **Later..**

Adele opened a portal sniffling. She went through it smiling as she appeared behind Kirisen,

She wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Hey Adele. You ok?"

"Yeah…" Kirisen pulled her closer.

"Talk to me."

"I..The one who killed my dad...was my sister all along...and...she's dead now…" Kirisen rubbed her back.

"I know baby. I'm so sorry."

They hugged Kirisen rubbing her back.

"I got you…"

Adele sat in her lap as they held each other close. Kirisen kissing her as Adele cried.

"I...I tried to kill my own sister…."

"You didn't know. And neither did she."

Adele cried. Kirisen gently holding her.

 **A little bit later…**

Kirisen held Adele as she began to breath normally.

"You ok now?" Kirisen said.

"A little…"

"Good…" Kirisen smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Any clues on where Amalga ran off to?"

"I don't know." Kirisen kissed her pulling her closer. Adele kissed back, Kirisen wrapping her arms around her.

They hugged each other close.

"Miss you."

"Miss you too…" Kirisen whispered smiling. They kissed again Kirisen spinning them gently. Adele wrapped her arms around Kiri's neck as they kissed.

"Think you can cheer me up from all this paperwork my little witch?~"

Adele smiled as they kissed again. "I think I can manage that~"

 **Later…**

Kirisen smiled holding Adele who was asleep in her arms.

"Love you so much." She nuzzled Adele's neck. "I'm gonna get stronger. I'm gonna be able to protect you next time…"

She had finished the last of the paperwork. Taking a deep breath she picked up Adele.

"Let's go home for now."

She carried her to her car and drove home.

 **A/N:**

 **Mach Chaser Spidey: NEXT CHAP WILL BE KAINE DEBUT! WE PROMISE!**

 **Drive Tridoron Terias: YEP! I just really like the number 42. We promise next chap is tridoron! :D**

 **MCS: Yep, which means Rush is the meaning of life.**

 **DTT: We're surprised because?**

 **MCS: XD Anyways, which story's next chap to do?**

 **DTT: Hmmmmmm Chibi Spider what's your vote?**

 **Chibi Spidey: Hmm….Puppiews?**

 **Chibi Terias: YESSSS! :3 PUPPIES! WOOF!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 42: RIDER! KAIN!_

Kirisen was driving around after Bridget finally finished modifying it. Kirisen was bored waiting but was happy that it shouldn't be too much longer.

She yawned arriving at her house. She went inside looking around.

"I guess I'm the first one home for once." She plopped on the couch. Taking a deep breath. She fell to sleep fast.

 **Later.**

Adele walked into the house and smiled seeing Kirisen asleep on the couch. She kissed her forehead and laid down next to her. Suddenly she heard the door slam open, She looked up to see her brother eyes glazed over.

"Ooooh no. Hoshi… Hoshi… Stop."

He henshined roaring as he grabbed Adele.

She tried kicking him away before sleeping gas was sprayed in her face. _Gahhh…._

 **Later…**

Kirisen woke up in time to see Hoshi carry Adele off.  
"Adele!" Kirisen screamed. She got up but was blasted back by Hoshi. Groaning as she grabbed her shoulder. Hoshi teleported off.

"ADELE!"

Kirisen burst into the lab

"BRIDGET TELL ME THE FORM IS READY!"

"Whoa! Calm down, what's happened?"

"Adele's been kidnapped and her brother's been mind controlled."

"Whoa! Ok Ok. Uhh… Let me check." Bridget looked at her computer.

"Uhh.. Sorry Kiri you're gonna have to settle for Throttle for now."

Kirisen groaned

"I'll let you know when it's done."

Kirisen nodded and ran off. Screaming inside her head as she drove.

Adele opened her eyes looking around.

" _Ah You are awake miss Adele."_ White said.

"White? Then I must be in Hell."  
" _Ha Ha Ha."_

"What did you do with my brother?"

" _Not much. Just a little mind control. Nothing lethal yet."_

"Where is he?"

" _Now where's the fun in telling you that?"_

"I'm gonna have fun kicking your a-" She was shocked.

" _Now Mrs. Tomari, Heroes aren't supposed to swear. But on the other hand I like seeing you squirm so it's entirely your choice."_

He walked off, Adele sighed groaning.

Deity's eyes opened.

 _He is almost ready._ He thought. He looked to White.

" _Ah you are awake. You took a nasty blow when the temple exploded."_

Deity stood up.

" _Thankyou Mr. White…"_

White nodded.

" _Is the device near completion?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Good. It appears my opposing Deity has reached his pinnacle sooner than I originally thought."_

" _Really? Well then we best proceed swiftly."_

" _Indeed."_ They both walked into another room.

Kirisen looked around town groaning in fear and frustration.

She put in Throttle. _Gotta be faster. Be stronger._

"Let's...Henshin!" She closed the driver.

" _SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR: RIDER! THROTTLE!"_ The blue armor surrounded her as she sped like a blur through town.

She searched all over. Finally arriving at the temple Adele was telling her about. She went in, to her surprise finding a hidden hatch. She went to it flinging it open with a roar. She rushed down inside (Accidental pun) looking for anything that moved. She was getting more worried as she climbed down, ending up in a room full of guards.

She didn't have time for this. Blasting the guards to pieces before they could get up.

She searched around until she got a message. She looked at the popup on her visor.

" _It's done! - From Bridget"_

 _YES!_

" _Get it to me as soon as you can!"_

She ran forward blasting through more guards. She ran around until she heard Adele. She ran to the voice finding Adele hung up on a wall.

" _Adele!"_

"K-kiri? GRAAAAAHHH" Adele screamed as she was shocked again.

Kirisen worked to free her blasting the person at the control panel.

Adele slowly opened her eyes.

" _I got you baby. I got you."_

"Love it when you were blue…" Adele said before coughing.

" _You just stay here. I'll find Hoshi."_

"Be careful, hun…"

" _Always."_

Kirisen ran off to find Hoshi she heard a beep beep behind her as her motorcycle auto-piloted itself to her. Blasting more guards. She got on the cycle and opened her driver before pushing it closed.

" _RIDER! THROTTLE!"_ Her cycle changed to blue She noticed a package on the handlebars but decided to check it later as she sped through the halls.

She searched around finally finding another cell and entering. She looked inside to see Hoshi in a new form. Roaring and growling like a monster. She cautiously approached him and he turned snarling.

" _Hoshi, it's me. Kirisen. Come on you can fight this."_

He lunged at her eyes flashing and in a broken voice he shouts.

" _RUN!"_

" _What?"_ She dodged an attack

" _C-can't control myself…. Run… Run!"_

" _But I can't leave you here! You can fight this."_

" _P-please c-can't control…. GRAAAAHHH!"_ His visor glowed as he lost control completely.

He punched her through the wall. Roaring running at her.

She punched the button on her driver multiple times and zoomed off.

 _Not strong enough to restrain him… What do I do?_ Her eyes landed on the package hanging from her cycle.

She opened it. Finding a signal bike inside.

 _Bridget you life saver._

The wall was blasted open and Hoshi roared. Kirisen grabbed the signal bike breathing.

 _I can do this._

She opened her driver & put the shift car in.

" _SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR!"_

She punched her drover closed.

" _RIDER: KAINE!"_

A more dynamic version of the music of her default form played as her bike transformed itself into armor, attaching to her suit.

" **Default Mode"** Her suit was white, on the left side at the bottom of the breastplate was a gold and black R symbol. A white red and blue scarf blew in the wind Her helmet had two eye visors and was white except for the blue and red stripes down the middle. On the right side of her chestplate was a small red stripe a thick blue stripe followed by another small restripe. Her arms had black under armor with white red and blue pieces on the top of her arms. A wheel on her left shoulder and gold and black wristbands. Her belt was a light blue with a white buckle and the legs had the same design as her arms minus the wheel, in her hand she held a pistol with a color scheme that matched hers.

" _ **Ooohhooo…**_ _ **I like this."**_

She shot at Hoshi knocking him into the wall, she spun the wheel on her shoulder until it revved up and spun and she slammed her shoulder into Hoshi. Tire burning into his armor from the friction. She spun around quickly, building up energy before kicking him hard through the wall knocking him out of his new form. Exposing the parasite on his back.

She shot at it, knocking it off Hoshi's back and grabbing him.

She carried him away, Helping Adele stand as they walked out.

Needless to say, White was….angry, to say the least. There were very few guards left when his Rampage ended.

Deity was completely calm, surprisingly.

"This does not change the plan. Tell me, how is Pyrrita's Progress?"

"I haven't heard back from her yet."

"That is fine. It'll work. It has to."

 **Speaking of Pyrrita.**

Eiji was looking through old family photos. Pyrrita peeked in through the window. He sighed setting the picture down.

"I miss you…" He said quietly.

"Wanna talk about it?" He jumped in surprise to see Pyrrita at his door.

"Did White send you to spy on me or something?"

"Yeah, But I don't have to listen."

Eiji raised an eyebrow at this.

 _But then again, Shinobi looked evil, but turned out to be a good guy… Alright fine, but if she stabs me in the back I'm blaming you, me._

 **(Uh, Steve, After all the recent heartbreaking moments, I don't think my heart could take a cute moment. TOO BAD WE'RE DOING IT ANYWAYS!)  
(I hate you, Steve….)**

They had talked, Eiji telling her about how he was killed and wasn't there to save Kirisen's mother. Pyrrita surprisingly just sat there and listened.

"What was she like?"

"A flirt. A huge one. Big heart. Very kind. Very determined"

"Sounds like a nice girl."  
"Wouldn't have married her if she wasn't."

Pyrrita felt a new emotion within her. She tried to remind herself that she had a mission but her own words fell on deaf ears as the emotion flooded her.

What was it? Pity? Sadness? Empathy? _No…. this is too strong for those…. But what could it be… GAH NOW I'M FRUSTRATED_

"You ok?" Eiji asked.

"Just…. Conflicting feelings." _Why did I tell him?_

"Like what?"

"Like… I hear you talking about your wife and I'm both in awe and…. Jealous…."

 _Jealous?_ Eiji thought curiously.

"And I have my loyalty for white and this…. Frustration because I know he hates me."

"Then why do you stay with him?"

"I'm genetically programmed too…"

"..I could help you."  
"How?"

"Belt-san knows about these things. Plus I've got some knowledge myself. We should be able to help. If you want."

Pyrrita thought.

"A-alright…"

 **A/N:  
MCS: WHOOOOOOOOO! FINAL FORMS!**

 **Tridoron Drive Terias: YES! And We still have 10 episodes to go! :D**

 **MCS: YESH! NOW ONTO LS!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 43: Inside the Mind_

 **Inside Pyrrita's mind…**

 _"Well... I didn't expect this to work..."_ Belt-san said.

"Yeah…" Eiji said.

"Let's get looking. there should be structures..."

They looked around.

Several buildings looked as if they were crashed into each other.

"Whoa…"

"As I suspected. Several different psyche's have collided together. The Programming is most likely in the most intact building. We're gonna have to search for a while."

 **Long search later….**

They were in a Wonderland Like area, having very little luck.

"Am I the only one getting a little dizzy?" Eiji said.

" _Erp… No…. Very glad I no longer have a stomach…."_

Eiji leaned against a wall.

 _You've been here a while._

He took some deep breaths. Looking for the source of the voice he saw a cat phanmude standing on the…. Bottom Side of a tree branch.

"...Note to self, no more Disney movies before bed." Eiji muttered to himself.

 _I'm not a disney movie…_

"So who're you, Cheshire cat?"

 _I'm guessing that's what my Phantom partner was based off of yes._

"and what're you based off of?"

 _I had not evolved yet when we were fused. I am… Blank._

"Wow."

 _Yes well… We better get moving. That bull will be here soon._

Eiji got up and continued traveling. The cat leading the way.

Soon…. They heard loud thumping as Buildings around them broke.

"Whoa…"

 _Like I said. We need to cover more ground, the bull will be looking for you._

Eiji nodded and they ran as the thumping gained on them.

They ran faster the thumping getting louder.

"Oh shots…" The snorts of a giant monster breathing through it's nose got closer.

"NOT GOOD!"

 _Run RUNRUN!_

They ran like heck. The bull stomping as it roared. They found a hiding spot and ducked as the bull passed.

They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who is that guy?"

 _The big bull? He's grown larger since he got here. I don't think anyone could recognize him now._

"Anyway, do you know where the most intact building is?"

 _That's a distance. It'll take a while._

"Alright then." They began to walk through a tunnel. A snake like creature blocked their way about midway through the tunnel.

He put in Shift Special.

"Henshin!" He lifted it.

" _DRIVE! TYPE: SPECIAL!"_ He henshined but something was off,

" _Uh….Belt-san, I feel weird."_

" _Look….. Down….."_

Eiji looked at his suit.

" _...We need to talk to her bout this after we cure her."_

" _Agreed but for now. DUCK!"_

They ducked as the snake flew above their heads.

They got out the blaster and blasted the roof above them crushing the snake.

They zoomed forward as the tunnel collapsed

They found a building that was mostly intact. Minus a large hole the cat assumed is where the Bull passed through.

"This must be it.." Eiji said.

" _Yes…"_

They looked around when Eiji felt something hit his spine.

 **A/N:**

 **MCS: NOW SHINOBI! I WILL BREAK YOU! **insert Bane Breaking Batman meme here****

 **TDT: Seriously?**

 **MCS: You said something hit his spine. Don't want me to make a joke? Don't give me the opportunity.**

 **TDT: I didn't mean a Knee you silly…**

 **MCS: XD**

 **TDT: Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **MCS: TO PUPPIES!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 44: Return_

Eiji opened his eyes. The monster that had been attacking him before he and Duema took down White's business smirked.

"You? How'd you get in her brain?"

"I was reporting back on how close I was getting to beating you."

Eiji got up and henshined. The man smirked as Eiji cried out in pain holding his back.

" _Dangit….what did you shoot me with!?"_

"I didn't I punched you."

"One heck of a punch. But I got a Roidmude to save so I'll be on my way." Eiji put in Midnight Shadow and threw several shuriken tires at him before zooming off. The monster grunted.

"Clever, Shinobi."

 **Later.**

Shinobi grunted as he fell to his knees somewhere. He held his back with a groan. He got out Mad Doctor.

 _This is gonna hurt… But it'll at least fix my back…_

He put it in and lifted it.

" _FULL THROTTLE! MAD DOCTOR!"_ He screamed out in pain as Mad Doctor began to work.

He panted groaning as he stood.

"Well at least my spine's good." He grunted and called Tridoron. Hoping some version of it would come to him. He heard it and smiled looking in the direction of the roaring engine, It came to him, It was blue and had no roof. He got in it and sighed.

"Should talk to her later about her imagination."

He rode off, Looking desperate.

He made it to the most intact building and found the monster was not there.

"Good. Maybe he's searching somewhere else."

They searched for the Programming that made her obedient to White. They searched for a bit finding a passage deeper into the building. They walked through it, Taking a deep breath they walked deeper into the catacombs.

They found it. A large tube filled with 1s and 0s.

"Hoo boy… this is gonna take a lot more than what I've got…"

Eiji got out Shift Pegasus and put it in, lifting it.

" _DRIVE! TYPE: PEGASUS!"_ (Nope! Too early!) But before the transformation finishes he gets thrown into a wall.

" _Of course just when I finally reach it…"_ Eiji muttered, getting up. He saw… Pyrrita? No it can't be she's in her old uniform…

 _Of course! A defense mechanism in case someone tried to free her! Ugh I should not have left my guard down!_

He got out his sword and charged at the defense program.

They fought, the defense program creating hardlight swords.

They slashed swords locking and opponents growling.

Eiji lifted his shift car 3 times.

" _SP-SP-SPECIAL!"_ His sword glowed and he dashed forward. He slashed at her but she jumped only getting hit in the side.

He kicked and she grabbed his leg before throwing him, He groaned as she raised her blades.

He got out Pegasus as she slashed at him. He grabbed her sword and put in Pegasus. But didn't transform.

Eiji turned the switch on belt-san and lifted Pegasus 3 times.

" _FULL THROTTLE! SPECIAL/PEGASUS!"_

Eiji's sword glowed with Pegasus and Special's energy as he charged at her at top speed. He slashed, Shattering the defense program.

He went to the program

"Ok. Now how to destroy this."

He looked at Pegasus slotting it into his weapon.

He slashed repeatedly making small cracks. He turned the switch and lifted it 5 times

" _SP-PEG-SP-PEG-SP-PEG-SP-PEG-SP-PEGASUS/SPECIAL!"_

His sword glowed really bright and a projection of a pegasus appeared behind him.

He slashed, Breaking the tube finally.

 **Real world**

Eiji groans finding himself back in the real world. Pyrrita woke up and hugged him.

"I seriously question your imagination about me." Eiji said. Pyrrita blushes,  
"Don't ruin this moment for me…"

"Alright.."

 **A/N:**

 **MCS: THE EIJI CHRONICLES! DON'T MISS THE NEXT EPISODE!**

 **TDT: :PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **MCS: NOW TO PUPPIES!**

 **TDT: PUPPIES! :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 45: Date Night_

Eiji Tomari. Kamen Rider Drive. Son of Shinnosuke Tomari.

…..Not that successful at dates. _Gah when did it become so hard to get Restaurant Reservations…. Scratch that when did it become so hard to ask a girl out?!_ Eiji mentally yelled. He groaned. It had been about a week since his trip into Pyrrita's mind and the woman had somehow bought the house next door. Yeah, he couldn't figure it out and while he had enjoyed her company it was….. Difficult to ask the question. And it frustrated him, he picked up his phone and typed in Kirisen's number.

 _Maybe she'll have an idea…_

She answered the phone.

" _What's up dad?"_

"Hey, Kirisen… Ugh I can't believe I'm asking my own kid about this…."

" _Ooh, must be juicy if you're embarrassed! What is it?"_

Eiji sighed. "How should I ask Pyrrita out?"

"...Pyrrita…."  
"Yes."  
"As in….White's assistant?"  
"Yep."  
"The one who continually kicked our as-er-butts."  
"Ding ding ding, what do we have for her, Johnny?" Eiji answered in a game show announcer impression.  
"Funny...and sorry, babies are sleeping. Don't wanna give em the impression one of their moms is a swearing son of a gun."  
Eiji chuckled.

"Anyways," Kirisen cleared her throat. "Just ask her out. Just be yourself."

"... Thankyou Einstein that was LOADS of help." The sarcasm practically spilled out of Eiji's mouth.

"Yeezus. Look, if you're worried you're too nervous, just force yourself to do it. Usually works for me whenever I have to eat spicy Doritos."

"Alright…. But you're gonna be there with me. I am not doing this alone."

"Aye aye, cap'n!" Her Dad chuckled.

 **Later**

Kirisen walked to her Dad's house. She knocked on the door and he walked out.

"Ok. Ready old man?"

"Yep. Hold this Radio for me." He handed her a radio and a music disc with several slow songs from the 80's.

Kirisen nodded and sighed at the musical selection. _SO…. Old….._

 **At the restaurant…**

Kirisen played the music holding the Radio as her Dad met up with Pyrrita.

"Here we go…" She whispered to herself. Watching them begin to dance.

She smiled as they danced to the music.

Eiji was nervous as he took Pyrrita's hand.

Kirisen watched and smiled sitting down. The 2 danced and Eiji smiled widely, pulling her a tiny bit closer. Pyrrita smiled back, "So what did you want to say?"

"Um… I was wondering if…."

"Yes?" she said with a smile.

 _This is it… I gotta say it…_

"Will you...be my-" He was cut off by her kissing him.

"Yes." She said. He smiled and held her closer.  
"Didn't even let me finish."

"You were taking too long."  
"Good point.." He chuckled dancing with her.

Kirisen pulled a victory fist. _SUCCESS! Ok Now to relax._

 **Later**

Kirisen walked home afterwards, smiling as she checked the calendar.  
"Alright I got time to make the cake." She started getting the ingredients out humming to herself.

She cooked with a smile as Adele called her. After talking to Adele she asked her to come home and Adele walked into the door just as she finished the cake.

Kirisen smiled at Adele as she ate her piece of cake.

Hoshi and Lea were talking.

"So you're...mom's Phantom?"

"Yes. though I was the one to give you the box for your fifth birthday."

"Yeah...but...how...how'd you get out of her? I thought she was murdered."

"Yeah but… Your Dad never told you HOW she was… murdered…."

"...How did it happen?"

 **Flashback.**

Sorceress panted, holding her arm. Hongse Laughed evilly and pointed his sword at a small child on the ground. " _It's too bad she doesn't take after her parents. Oh well. She won't get in my way again."_

" _Don't...you dare….TOUCH HER!"_ Sorceress yelled as she tackled Hongse to the ground,

" _Too late."_ They both heard a child scream and a loud boom.

" _ **NO!"**_ Purple cracks formed on Sorceress as she grabbed Hongse's sword and snapped it over her knee in anger.

Hongse's eyes widened.

" _How the!?"_

He was kicked, slashed and stabbed repeatedly as more purple cracks formed on Sorceress. She made a long scar across his chest as she stabbed the tip of his broken sword into his shoulder digging it in before dragging it to the bottom of his torso.

She took off her rings and punched him hard across the face, in the eyes, nose, jaw, until he was aching all over.

She put on a ring.

" _Lan se….I love you….Lea….take care of my family…."_ Sorceress said, scanning the ring.

" _Choine! Finish Strike! SIKOOOOOO!"_ She ran at Hongse and jumped into the air, somersaulting before delivering her most powerful, and last, Rider Kick.

Hongse yelled as he felt the greatest pain ever in his life.

Sorceress yelled out loudly as her leg glowed more brightly, the power increasing as she destroyed Hongse. With her exploding into purple energy. Said energy forming the body of Lea. Her Phantom. The Snow Drake Phantom growled as Hongse reformed but rushed to the child before she lost control of her anger.

 **End Flashback and Back with Adele and Kirisen!**

Kirisen looked shocked and quickly hugged Adele.

Adele hugged back crying.

"L-lea told me about a… about a week ago…" Adele whispered crying.  
KIrisen held her close kissing her tears away. They kissed Kirisen holding her as they heard the door open. They looked to see Lea and Hoshi walking in.

They all sat down and smiled.  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Lea." Kirisen said.

"A pleasure, Ms. Tomari. Er. Mrs. Tomari."

"Please, call me Kirisen."

"Very well. Nice to Meet you Kirisen."

 **A/N:  
MCS: Even in death, don't buck with a Kamen Rider.**

 **TDT: Yep! And Kirisen's back! :D**

 **MCS: YESH! TO PUPPIES!**

 **TDT: Yes! Come Chibis!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 46: Back to Normal Again._

Kirisen rode her motorcycle across town. _Three speeding tickets, two meter tickets. Not a monster in sight, today's a good day._

She thought about it as she drove around.

 _Funny….nearly a year ago, I was begging for something exciting to happen...now I'm glad to just see a speeding car. I guess having a family to worry about kinda changes your perspective…_

She sped up on her cycle and relaxed.

After she took care of those things, she sat against a tree. She looked at her badge. She smiled and sighed cleaning it.

"It's been awhile since I've actually had a case…" She put it in her pocket, standing as she heard the bank alarm go off. She ran towards it and saw a group of humans wearing monster masks?

She snorted. _Are these guys for real?_

"Are you guys for real?" She said laughing. They said something in Mandarin chinese. _Foreigners. Of course._ (Because I respect police officers we will not be translating what these men say.)

She took out her badge.

"Just come quietly and we won't have much trouble." The men shouted even louder and angrily Kirisen frowning in frustration at the sexist and bigoted comments. (again we will not translate cause we are only T)

She got out her peace maker.

"Let me rephrase that. You will come into custody now. Or there'll be major trouble." They held out their guns but Kirisen shot the three men in their arms making them drop the weapons and the cash as her backup arrived.  
The men were arrested and Kirisen sighed with a small smile. _That was…. Surprisingly calming._

She sat on a bench eating lunch watching Duema play at the park. She smiled as she ate and Duema ran over.

"Hey momma! Is it lunch time?!" little Duema smiled sitting next to Kirisen.

"Oh yeah! I made this for you, eat up ok?" She handed Duema Toka Yaki and they both ate.

Kirisen smiled as Duema enjoyed her lunch. This was nice… Spending lunch with Duema without any immediate danger. It was...peaceful. _Speaking of Duema… Maybe I should give big Duema a call._

She got out her phone and called.

She soon got an answer.

"Mom?"

"Hey! I just wanted to check on you it's been a while."

"Yeah it has. Just been chilling at home waiting for you guys to say you need help."

"Ok! Well Uhh… Tell Alice I said hello and you have a great day."

"Ok! See you Mom!"

Kirisen smiled and hung up before hugging little Duema. Duema hugged back and smiled.

"Is it time to go back to school?" Duema said with a little pout.

"Well it's nearing the end of the school year. I guess we could miss…. 1 half day. But only if you're really good tomorrow. Promise?"

"Pwomise!" Duema cheered as Kirisen lifted her.

 _Maybe after this is all over….I could get use to a normal life… Yeah… That would be nice._

 **With Pyrrita and Eiji…**

Eiji smiled as he drove on his patrol It was rather peaceful. Pyrrita sat pouting in the passenger seat.

"Something wrong?" Eiji asked.

"You won't let me dwive…" She says cutely. He chuckled and smiled.

"No way this car is hard enough to be in." She pouted and he chuckled again before parking. They got out and sat at a picnic table. They got food and sat down to eat.

They smiled eating and talking.

They had a good time as they chatted.

 **A/N:  
MCS: FWUFF!**

 **TDT: PLOT RELEVANT FLUFF!**

 **MCS: YESH! REFWECTIONS!**

 **TDT: FUN! :D**

 **MCS: PUPPIES!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 47: A new Case._

Rush was driving around on her motorcycle. _It's been so long. So long since I've just had a nice drive… and no paperwork… YESSSS no matter how much I've changed, Paperwork is still the worse._

She smiled and leaned back relaxing. It was a nice day and Kirisen was happy to not be wasting it in doors. Nice breezes, Lots of sun, not too cold.

She smiled and slowed down at the donut shop. She got off and went inside. She ordered some plain glazed and sat down. She ate them as she watched people drive by.

 _Kinda peaceful…_

 _3…..2…...1….. Wow. that usually works._

"Maybe today will be peaceful after all." She waited a few moments. Still nothing?

"Huh..guess not on the monster's… well then I might as well text Adele…" She got out her phone and texted her wife.

Whew been a while since we've done this. How are you?

A few seconds later…

Yeah. I'm good.

Anything cool?

Hoshi defeated Pride.

Cool. So… What're you wearing?~

Come over to the bedroom and you'll see~

Sounds like fun~

Kirisen smiled hopping on her bike.

She drove to her home and crept up to the second floor bedroom.

She got in there and she felt arms wrap around her.

"Look who's home~" Adele said. Kirisen smiled leaning into the hug.

"Hey hon."

"Guessing nothing happened today?"

"Not yet. It might later."

"Well, let's enjoy the time we have~" They kissed.

 **Some time later…**

Kirisen woke up with a groan. She saw Adele asleep next to her and pulled her closer.  
"I missed this.." They were both covered in dry sweat. Kirisen tried to get up, her legs hurt. She smiled at the familiar feeling. She held Adele close.

"I really… really missed this." She kissed her forehead. _I should go back to patrol… But I can wait a few minutes. I like it when Adele wakes up._

She decided to wait and soon Adele opened her eyes. "Hey beautiful." KIrisen said.

"Why're you saying hello to yourself~" Adele said. They kissed and Kirisen held her close.  
"I gotta go back on patrol before my boss gets mad."

"Alright.." Adele said. They kissed again before Kirisen got out of bed and rubbed her head.

"Be safe,"

Adele nodded and went back to sleep. Kirisen got a shower then got dressed.

Kirisen got on her bike. She put on her motorcycle helmet and drove off. Hearing alarms. She drove there and saw several Drones outside the bank.

She put in her shift bike and henshined.

 _Time to try my stuff!_

She henshined to type Kaine. She took out Deadheat.

" _KAINE! DEADHEAT MODE!" ARGH!_

Type Kaine's colors changed and Kirisen yelled out in pain.

She panted, _Ok… This hurts worse then Regular Deadheat…_

She grunted struggling to her feet.

" _Dangit…. Ow this hurts…"_

A drone tried attacking her but it immediately turned to dust upon touching her. The heat radiating from her body making her very dangerous.

She looked to the other drones, with a single step they were both eradicated.

" _Despite the pain...this is awesome…"_

She blasted heat at the last two.

She groaned in pain and stumbled off. Powering down.  
She dehenshined with some burns on her and groaned.

 _Back home for me._

She got to her bike and rode home.

She plopped down on the couch and Adele saw the burns on her.

"What happened?"  
"Type Kaine...deadheat mode….ow, it burns…"

"I'll get the ointment." Adele walked off, Returning with the first aid kit. She treated Kirisen's wounds and kissed her. "Mmm Your muscles feel stronger already."

"Really? Do tell~"

They kissed.

 **A/N:**

 **MCS: MORE MODES!**

 **TDT: YEP! WOOOOO!**

 **MCS: NOW TO PUPPIES!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 48: Search for the White Deity_

Rush rode to her dad's house. She saw her dad sitting on the porch. She went over to him.

"Hey kiddo. Ready?"  
"Ready." he smiled and they henshined. They got in their vehicles and drove off.

They used their maps to search for any goons who might know. The first goon considered himself a crime boss. They kicked his butt. He screamed for mercy.

" _Where's White & Deity?" _Rush demanded.

"I-I don't know, man! They call me!"  
Shinobi pointed a sword at him.

" _Do you know anyone who might know?"_

"G-godfather! There's a godfather style roidmude mansion outside of town!"

" _Thanks."_ They knocked him out. They hopped in their vehicles and drove off.

 **Later**

They made it to the mansion. They went inside and immediately bumped into guards. They got out their weapons. The guards punched but they were ineffective as they were knocked out. More guards piled in. They fought. The guards got a few good hits in, but they were beaten. Rush & Shinobi panted as they looked for the boss.

They broke into the main office but found nothing.  
Soon they smelled something.

" _Nerve gas! Get out!"_ Shinobi yelled. They jumped out a window. Both coughed as their suits neutralized the little they inhaled.

They looked & saw a Godfather styled Roidmude landed in front of them. The roidmude was gold and held a Tommy gun style blaster.

The 2 Riders henshined to their final forms.

"You 2 have been busy .Well so have I!"  
They rushed at each other. The Godfather roidmude unleashed a barrage of explosives. The Riders zoomed past them. He fired the Tommy gun, the blasts acting like heat seekers

They slashed. He jumped over them, blasting out more heat seekers.

They slashed at each other. He kept firing heat seekers staying out of slashing range.

They blasted at him. The heat seekers blasted them both on their Butts as he dodged They grunted as they fell. He charged a blast.

They got up. Just as they got up he unleashed another blast. They were knocked into the ocean. He started gloating.

Rush got out another shift car. _Time to try out another mode._

She put it in.

" _TYPE KAIN! RAGE MODE!"_

Rush jumped out of the ocean with Shinobi as they Rider Kicked Godfather into the ground. Her visor went purple as she picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Where. Is. White and Deity?"

"Not gonna squeal for you, pig."

" _ **PIG!?"**_ Rush pounded his face in.

"Oink oink." Rush's visor glowed red as she tore his arm off.

He coughed. "White...Wizard's old house…"  
She calmed down.

" _Thanks."_ She knocked him out.

She stood up.

"Nice job kiddo."  
She smiled.

"Let's go!"

 **A/N:  
MCS: YESH!**

 **TDT: YESH!**

 **MCS: GETTING CLOSE TO THE END! TO PUPPIES!**

 **TDT: PUPPIES!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 49: The Vessel_

 **Nightmare Sequence**

Duema looked around. Everything around her was black.

"Moms? Uncle? Anyone!?" A black dragon suddenly towered over her. A familiar grin spread across her face as the dragoness was joined by a wolf.

"Huh?"

"Remember us Pup?"

 _"I don't think she does. Forgotten all about who she used to be hasn't she?"_

"Who are you!?"

They were joined by a metal horse who said nothing. Simply staring at Duema. Duema backed up. "Who are you people!?"

 _"We are you. Every piece of you." THe wolfess spoke. "Your Phantoms."_

 _ **"And. You're mechanisms."**_ _The Horse finally spoke her voice booming_

"Are you..the ones that fused to make me?"

"Now she gets it! So tell me kid. Anything look odd to you about the others?" The wolf asked gesturing to the horse and dragoness.

"They look like...both my moms' phantoms."

Both the black dragoness and the metal horse blushed scooting away from each other. "You are right. You know what that means?"

"So...wait….I'm technically they're real daughter?"

"Correcto."  
"Wow….But what's your deal? Why was a wolf fused to make me?"

"Ummmm... Technically the Black dragoness and I are one Phantom... You're mother won't remember this but she had a boyfriend..."

"...What?"

"She won't remember. His ability was to erase memories of himself."

"But...why would he make her forget him?"

"Because he was a Phantom. Her enemy. and... So she wouldn't remember their daughter."

"Whoa…"

The wolf looked kinda sad.

"Is he still alive?"

"You don't want to meet him…"  
"If he's my mom's boyfriend, I have to meet him!"

"Ex-boyfriend and believe me kid, who do you think volunteered a CHILD to become a Phanmude."

"Nani?"

"He volunteered his own kid to go through the Phanmude transformation that's why you were still a child when Kirisen found you."

Duema stumbled back in disbelief. The wolf broke down crying as did the other 2 beings..

 _No...it...it can't…_

Duema looked and saw how broken the wolf and dragoness were at the memory. She looked down. She hugged the wolf, petting her head.

 _I….I just…_

 **Real World**

Duema startled awake. She panted. Alice groaned next to her. "Something wrong baby?" Duema hugged her. Alice rubbed her back gently. "Shhhhhh it's just a dream big girl. Just a dream."

They hugged. "Is there any way I can help?" Alice whispered.

"No...well….there is one way~"

"Mmmm~ I can already guess~ What're you waiting for big girl?~"

Duema pinned her under herself & frenched her. Alice frenched back gently smiling brightly.

 **Later**

Duema smiled emerging from the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself. _I should talk to my Moms. Maybe one of them will have time for a DNA test._

She walked out & got dressed. She rode to the house smiling as her younger self ran up to her. "BIG SIS!"

"Hey lil sis!" Big Duema said.

"Are wu gonna take me to daycawe?"  
"Yep!"

"YAY! I'm gonna go get my blanky!" Little duema cheered running up to her room.

Big Duema smiled. Remembering her childhood innocence. "This is a surprise." Kirisen said with a smile.

"Yeah...I..need some help."

"What is it you need?"  
"A DNA test."

"W-WHa? Why?"  
Duema explained it.

"W-wha... A-alright after we drop little Duema off we'll go. and for the record I do not remember getting ANYONE pregnant except your mom."

"They said you might not."

"Yeah and if they start talking to you during the DAY I'm booking a mental hospital appointment. Now come on." Kirisen led Little Duema to the car.

 **Later**

They arrived at the hospital to take the test.

They went in. Soon a doctor took their blood..

 **Hours later**

The doctor returned with a smile. "You are mother & daughter"

Duema squealed & hugged Kirisen. Kirisen cried happily holding Duema close.

 **Later**

They arrived at the house. Adele was resting on the couch. Kirisen tackle hugged her.

"Whoa. What's all the hugs about?" Adele asked. Kirisen held up the blood tests. Adele did a double take. She blinked.

"She's Our Daughter. She's actually Our flesh and blood!" Kirisen cried. Adele cried hugging them both. Duema smiled.

 **Say, we did have a plan for this chap, didn't we?**

 **Yes. Duema hasn't returned home yet so she doesn't know alice is missing silly.**

 **Later**

Duema returned to her house. finding the door broken.

"Oh no…" She ran in. The place was torn apart & Alice was gone. She frantically searched. There were tire marks along the wall. Duema's Emergency shotgun was out of it's case. _She fought back. that's good._ She looked around. Her heart sank. Wolf claw marks were on the floor and walls.

 _No…_ Something sparked in her. Her human form dropped, the wolf in her snarled at the same time as the dragon in her roared.

 **With White Deity…**

The combined men smirked. _It's nice to see not all of Elise's soldiers were completely useless or wasted._

Alice was brought in, unconscious.

"I gave you what you wanted. Now tell me where the Phanmude Elise made out of my daughter is."

"Well we are men of our word. _But We're not sure this is enough to constitute giving up such a... Valuable piece of intelligence."_

"We had a deal."

"We have altered the deal. _Pray we don't alter it further."_

Lobo grumbled walking off.

 _"Mr. Owl, See that Mr. Lobo stays in line."_

Owl nodded. Flying after Lobo. He landed in front of him

"Leave me alone, White's pet."  
"Master says to keep you in line."

"I said leave me alone Shape shifter. I am not in the mood for your attempts to kiss up to those monsters."

Owl scowled and when Lobo was out of sight changed form to a human female to follow him.

 **Later**

Lobo awaited his next set of orders. He saw Witch & ducked into an alley. Not being seen. _Too close. She won't remember me and if she does definitely won't forgive me..._

He sighed. He collapsed in the alley, breaking down. He put his face in his hands. _I should've moved on….I…..No….I shouldn't have left her...I-i should've moved on after I wiped her memory though!_

He held back tears.

"Anything would've been better than this...ache…"

 **Owl POV**

 _This is... So heart punchingly sweet. I could throw up._ She chuckled. _He looks so desperate for something to take his mind off of her~_

She sways her hips disguising her scent as she walks towards him in a female fox Phantom form.

He didn't notice her. She slunk over next to him and whispered hotly in his ear. "Need some help here big boy?~" She used her shape changing abilities to release several Heat Season pheromones fresh into his nose.

"Leave me alone…" _Whew. This guy's stronger than I thought._ She poured out all the heat season pheromones she could and whined desperately in a way she had seen drive other Wolf phantoms wild. _"But heat hurts so baaaaddd I Need need need a strong canine~"_

She saw him trying hard to resist. She smirked.

 _Time to reel him in. "Please big boy~ I need it hard and you're the only wolf phantom left~ it's just one time. Just long enough for the heat to go away. If you don't want it to mean anything then it won't mean anything."_

That did it. Lobo pinned her to the ground frenching her. _O-ooohhh gosh stay in control Lexa stay in control and..._

 **Skip**

White & Deity put Alice in a tube.

"She wil _l be the vessel."_ White Deity said as they looked down at Alice.

" _With this, every Phantom…._ Every Roidmude….. _Will b_ e one!"

They both cackled pulling out a pill sized machine.

They laughed. "Now where to insert it for maximum take over." They forced her to swallow it. Her skin turned gold.

"It's working!" She glowed. White and Deity stepped into a capsule to protect themselves as her first absorption grabbed all the ghouls and a Sheep Phanmude that white and Deity had left there to test on.

"Ye _S!"_ With a scream she fell back to the ground. "Ten feet. Not a bad range for the first one. Soon she'll be able to do it at will."

"Indeed."

White smiled inside the shared mental-scape. "So who should we feed to her next? the Sheep's docile nature will help her be calm but we need loyalty."

"Hmm.."

"We'll decide later we must get Lobo on another task."

"Yes."

"But what can we make him do…"

"Perhaps a suicide mission is in order."

"Yes. He'll stand no chance against Varg even in his sickly state."

 **A/N:  
MCS: SO CLOSE!**

 **HBT: & WE HAVE SO MUCH PLOT LEFT! **Cries****

 **MCS: WE MUST MAKE THESE CHAPS LONGER, THEN!**

 **HBT: YES!**

 **MCS: TO PUPPIES!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 50: Wolf Fight!_

Varg was fishing. Relaxing with time to kill. He was getting over his cold. But he wasn't up to fight any time soon.

"You feeling any better Varg" Honeydew asked holding his bait and tackle box.

"Yeah. How about you? It's a pretty hot day."

"Might be because of me~" Varg chuckled and kissed her cheek. She hugged him. Smiling as he got a bite. He pulled trying to reel it in finding that on the other end of the line was… a small black box.

"Huh?" They were both confused. They opened it and took out a letter.

"Dear pesky plumbers. The koopalings and I have captured your beloved princess. If you want to find her, go to World 8. Mwahahahaha!" There was some form of poem on the other side but it was waterlogged.

"It looks like someone who likes Mario tried to propose and got a very swift denial." Varg said pulling out the engagement ring that was in the box with the letter.

"Yeah…. That's sad…. Cute ring though."

"Yep." Varg looked at Honeydew before putting the ring away. " _Achoo."_

"Bless you."

"Thanks… Ugh I hate being sick. Especially when it means that Wolf is sick."

"Yep." Honeydew nodded.

" _Uuuuugh…...morning, peeps…."_

"Wolf? What're you doing up?"

" _Neeed…. Foooddddd…. Think Honeydew could pop in for a spell?"_

"Sure!" Honeydew said. Locking lips with Varg.

 _ **Skip!**_

Honeydew slept peacefully. Varg took a deep breath.

" _Whew! I feel better already!"_

"Glad ya do. Try not to drain her dry next time?"

" _No promises. She's delicious~ Of course you already know that don't you~"_

"Sometimes I think having you in my head is a curse…"

" _Awwwww but we have so much fun together!"_

"Point taken."

" _Besides You wouldn't be able to get her to actually go to bed otherwise."_

Varg chuckled.

"True she is a little ball of energy…"

They laughed.

" _So… thinking of using that ring you fished up?"_

"Read my mind once again."

" _There's nothing else in here to read. Shame really I used to love a good scroll back in the day."_

Varg chuckled.

"What it's true! I read everything back then. Ooohhh and Chimera was a STUD ladies threw themselves at his feet hoping to get thrown to the side so that they could brag about making physical contact with him. Uhhh not that I know anything about that..."

"Suuuuuuure."

"He was a pompous jerk I did NOT like him!" Okami whined defiantly.

Varg laughed.

"Ok maybe a little. But he earned that date dangit! I put him through hell! literally actually..."

Varg laughed.

"Anyways enough about my lovelife... there's a Phantom in the area."

"Where?"

"Abandoned cabin behind you to the left."  
Varg got up. He saw the wolf phantom who disappeared upon being seen. He sighed. _No rest for the weary.  
_ He henshined.

The wind whistled as he waited watching for the Wolf Phantom. He got out his Hyper Blaster.

" _HYPER!"  
_ He used his ring.

" _GO! HYP HYPE! HYPE HYPE HYPE HYPER!"_

The transformation ended just as Lobo flew out at him claws ready.

Varg blasted him. Lobo howled before struggling to his feet and charging.

Varg ran at him

Lobo made a magical blast in his hand firing it into Varg's shoulder.

Varg grunted.

" _ **Bad idea, buddy."**_

"Yeah well so's fighting you. But fight you. I die. Don't fight you. My head explodes. I die. I'm kind of out of good ideas." Lobo said before doing a sweep kick at Varg's legs. Varg jumped and blasted. Lobo did one of those cool turn dodges. Before making a similar blast with his hand returning fire at Varg. They fired at each other, The shots of equal power meeting mid air creating a smoke cloud.

They increased their power and kept firing filling the air with smoke and soot.

Basically it became a battle of Kamehameha's. Only one of them was using a gun

They kept going till they were out of juice. Lobo panting in exhaustion as Okam fell out of hyper, drawing his sword.

" _You say...if you didn't fight me...your head explodes….maybe I can help."_

" _Why would you help me?"_

" _Cause I know not all kaijin are evil."_

" _Heh….. You don't know me then pal…."_ Lobo fell to his knees fainting.

Varg went to him

 _Think you can hop in his mind see what's making him think he's so irredeemable?_

" _Hey, does Honeydew like my spells?"_ Okami jumped into Lobo's mind.

 _Ha ha Okami._ He chuckled

Okami arrived in Lobo's mind. The Memories of what happened between him and Adele and then being blackmailed into letting their daughter be made into the first phanmude because she was dying.

" _Ooooooh…...No wonder he has such a big guilty conscience."_ Okami said explaining to Varg.

" _Yep. Adele almost had a husband… Poor Kirisen. If Adele ever remembers…"_

" _Yeah. But we have to tell them…. Don't we?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Wake honeydew. She'll have to carry him while we drive."_

"I'm afraid I can't let you take Mr. Lobo." A female robotic voice said.

They turned around to see Kirisen's Ex. Holding a very strange white pistol.

" _And..who're you?"_

" _Wait isn't this Kirisen's Ex? What is she doing here and why is she pointing a gun at us?"_

" _Good question. What're you doing here and why're you pointing a gun at us? And how do you know this guy?"_ The skin of the woman rippled before falling away revealing the glowing eyes of a roidmude.

" _WHAT TH_ _E HECK!?"_ They both shouted. The gun glowed.

" _ **Redir! Hsur!"**_ A black and white version of Kirisen's default suit surrounded the roidmude.

" _ **I'm afraid the suit controls my actions right now. Please. Run."**_

" _This power….we have to go!"_

" _I don't know what's going on. But we will free you, miss."_ Varg said before running off as she started shooting. Using the gun device instead of Kirisen's weapon she fired at them, crying under the mask. She knew resisting was futile. The suit was under White's direct remote control, _I'm sorry. Please run please…._ She sobbed as she felt her own hand pull the trigger as her mind screamed in effort trying not to as she shot at Varg. Varg used a ring and flew away. Swooping down landing on his cycle which turned into a miniature bird. He flew back to the battlefield and used the bird's talons to grab Honeydew and Lobo before the woman could get a shot in.

The woman cried behind her helmet.

 _Don't hurt my baby…. Wherever you're keeping her white don't hurt my baby…._ Little did she know that a few miles Away Duema was riding towards Varg's back up call.

Varg landed his Vehicle on the road when he saw Duema had responded to the back up signal. He got up and she ran up to him

"Are you ok?! What's wrong?"

"Kirisen's ex. She's a roidmude."

Duema's eyes widened and she grabbed her final form.

"Anything else I need to know before I give her a pummeling"

"Yeah. Lobo here is Adele's former boyfriend and the ex is being controlled by her suit."

"Wait… D-da- Uhhh… That's interesting. Any weakspots on the suit?"

"I dunno. Try hitting the gun it seems to control her when she's not in the suit,"

Duema nodded and rode towards the roidmude as Varg left to find Adele and Kirisen.

Duema made it to the lake seeing the Reverse Rush. She was on her knees, crying but the gun looked as if it physically lifted her as it raised pointing at Duema.

Duema henshined to Delorean.

" _ **Miss, let me help you."**_

" _ **No! No please just run! Even if I wasn't controlled if I don't hurt you White will kill my baby! I-i don't care that kirisen doesn't remember the baby I…. she's all I have left…."**_ The woman's sobbing was evident in her voice.

" _ **I'll free you from the control. I can do this. I know where your daughter is."**_

" _ **y..You do?"**_

" _ **Yes. I'm going to destroy the gun miss, I know it's hard but try and hold still."**_

" _ **Alright."**_ The woman tried her best to hold still as Duema got out her gun. Charging up a shot Duema closed her eyes. She fired slicing the gun in half forcibly dehenshining the woman as she fell to her knees sobbing. She ran to her. Holding the woman close. The woman cried as Duema patted her back.

"What was your daughter's Number as a Roidmude?"

"254. W-why?" Duema took a deep breath and dropped her disguise, on her shoulder broken up and distorted by the fur. Was the number 254.

The woman's eyes widened

"H-how…."

"I'm a Phanmude. Your daughter was fused to create me."

"B-but you're so much older now…."

"I'm from the future. Your Daughter was fused with a child phantom and was found by Kirisen. Found and Adopted."

The woman was shocked and hugged Duema tight sobbing every form of apology she could think of.

 **With Varg…**

Varg Carried Lobo into Adele and Kirisen's house as Honeydew had woken up on the way.

"Who..who's this?" Honeydew asked.

"Phantom, attacked me while you were asleep. Got a bomb somewhere in his head."

"Ah. You ok? I can help carry him."

"Yeah. Thanks." They set Lobo on the couch.

Varg got out his phone before remembering he's in Adele's house and going upstairs to knock on her bedroom.

"Five more minutes…" He heard Adele say sleepily.

"Adele I found a guy named Lobo, Okami thinks he's your ex." This made Adele bolt up.

Adele opened the door and saw Lobo on the couch.

"Who's tha-" Adele suddenly gripped her forehead, falling to her knees. Memories flooding her.

"Adele? Adele are you ok!?" Varg said.

Adele grunted getting up.

"Sorry uhhhh… I feel like someone just lifted a brick wall off my brain…"

"You remember him?"

She looked to Lobo and went to him.

"Yeah I remember now…" She gripped Lobo's hand. Crying slightly. "I… I know Duema is our daughter but… I still hate that I forgot her."

"He's got a bomb in his neck. We need to get it out." Varg said.

"Al-alright. Honeydew hold him down. Varg your claws gonna have to do for a scalpel."

Everyone nodded. Adele guiding Varg's finger like she were holding a scalpel. _One year in med school let's hope I haven't forgotten anything important._ Adele thought.

 **One magic surgery later…**

Adele used a ring to seal the wound. Varg now holding the bomb. Varg walked out and threw it into the ocean.

Lobo was sleeping when Varg got back and everyone heard the Roar of Duema's motorcycle. She got off leading a Roidmude woman inside.

"Hey, Duema. Who's this?" Adele said.

"Momma Kirisen's ex. Kirisen's Ex, Momma. Or… Have you met?"

"Not now." Both of them said.

"Great. What did they call it then? Stereo?" Duema said walking off. But smiling when Adele grabbed the Roidmude and pulled her upstairs.  
(Why's she smiling? You implying something? "Hey if she's good enough for Kirisen. Adele might as well give her a try too." :P )  
(Bob, you are evil. So, what now? "Cut to Adele introducing herself and getting to know the roidmude before having fun?" )  
(KAY!)

Adele and Jessica sat on the bed.

"So uhhh… It's nice to see you again Jessica."

"Yeah. Sorry about uhhhh…. Walking in on you and Kirisen last week…." Jessica blushed in her human form. "And for all the times I called you… really mean things… You've kept my little girl safe and…. That's more than I can say for that I've done…."

Adele took her hand in hers.

"You did your best to protect her. Even if you didn't know it was too late."

Jess sniffed. Adele pulling her close.

"Besides we were both jealous back then."  
Jess nodded. Smiling as she and Adele looked at the sleeping Kirisen.

"Wanna wake her up with me?~" Adele purred.

Jess nodded grinning putting on her human disguise to surprise kirisen.

 **VILLAINS**

White Deity had pressed the button multiple times. Yet still he could feel Lobo's life force.

" _He must have had the bomb removed."_

"That is fine. Lobo needed to be removed. Killing was the fastest solution but if he stays with the riders he should be far enough away."

" _Indeed."_

"As long as he does not get absorbed he shouldn't take over our puppet."

They got to work testing the limits of the powers she had absorbed.

They saw a mountain in the distance. They pointed their hands at it & formed fists before flinging their arms apart, tearing the mountain in half.

"Wonderful. We have grown quite powerful, Now Puppet. Put that mountain back."

The mountain came back together again.

"Wonderful. Let's test her destructive power." They looked for something to destroy.

"... I guess there's only the mountain to test on. Very well. Puppet do what we did.

The mountain blew up.

"Very nice. Put it back that will be all."

The mountain was restored

 **A/N:  
MCS: PLOTS, & TWISTS & TURNS! OH MY!**

 **Tridoron Terias: YES! :D**

 **MCS: TO PUPPIES!**

 **TT: ARF!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 51: Preparing for the Last Fight._

They needed a plan. Knowing where your Enemy is, and knowing what to do when you get there, especially when they have a hostage, is a very tricky business. Plus having a plan on how to defeat them. Especially when your 2 biggest enemies have merged together.

"Ugh What do you do when two people whose limits you already didn't know, merge and make it that much harder." Kirisen groaned to her Dad.

"Well, I've always thought to look for the common weakness in every one of their kind and exploit it. They may have gained each other's strengths, but there's also a chance they gained each other's weaknesses."

"And what's their Weakness, ego?" She asked in annoyance.

"After doing some research, I've found that there's one weakness that every single Phantom and Roidmude each share. If they've kept those weaknesses, it should be easier to beat them." Eiji laid down a paper of the common Roidmude and Phantom body with one red circle on each of them in a certain spot. He pointed to them. "That's the common weak spot. If we can find a way to hit it hard enough. We might at the very least separate them."

"So what do you suggest?"  
"We've all unlocked our final forms. If we can all attack it at the same time, we might at the very least separate them. Then we finish them off. Or let the others finish them. Deity's kinda been the biggest thorn in Hoshi's side."  
"Alright! Now the only problem is getting to them. No doubt with the power they have, they'll be able to create some guards and traps."

"I was thinking that was the part Me, Varg, and Big Duema could handle. We'll be Guarding You Hoshi and Adele and fighting off the guards while you handle WhiteDeity."

"Great idea. That way the three of us will be Fresh and ready to fight."

Eiji nodded.

"But what are our Allies going to do? Lobo, Lexa, Jess, and whoever else I might be forgetting. As much as I don't want them to get hurt they're not gonna just sit and wait."

"We'll figure something out. For now. Where are we gonna attack from…"

"I think I can answer that." Hoshi said, walking in. He laid down a map of White Deity's base.

"Thanks to the sins, I've gotten some knowledge about their base. They've also made Deity Weaker. Since I apparently did better at their tests then he did."

"Wow." Kirisen said.

"Yeah. Anyways," Hoshi pointed to a spot on the map. "This is where the guard is weakest. It's a steep slope but it's our best bet."

"Alright! This is a good time to rest and stock up on whatever we need"

Everyone nodded.

"Hoshi make sure Red doesn't strain herself."

Hoshi nodded, everyone going home to prepare.

Adele was at home, getting prepared. She looked at the sleeping triplets and the other babies that had just been born.

"I love you all. Be safe."

She went out. Meeting Kirisen outside.

"A babysitter's coming. They'll be ok." Kirisen said. They kissed. Jess, the volunteer Babysit walked over smiling.

"You two be safe ok?" They nodded and pulled Jess into the kiss.

Red held her baby in her arms. Rocking her gently as she heard Blue knock on the door.

"Hey sis. Hoshi's waiting outside. Uhhhh By the way…. Kirisen and Adele's new play mate. Jess was it? Ummmm you think she likes phantoms?"

"Hmm… Well you and her will be babysitting. So you can ask her yourself.~"

Blue blushed as she was handed the baby. The baby snored softly.

"Head on over to Kirisen's house. That's where you two will be safest together. And it has like. Sixty rooms. There will definitely be plenty of places for you to get busy if she says yes." Blue nods running towards her vehicle as Red giggled walking over to Hoshi.

"We've got a plan. I'm sure it'll work." Hoshi said.

"Well it better. I'm not leaving your side."

They kissed and smiled.

Varg and Honeydew cuddled on his bike before leaving. Honeydew smiled as Varg rode off. Sighing as she sat on the couch to wait.

Eiji walked into his home. Pyrrita slept on the couch. He smiled rubbing her head gently. She smiled in her sleep. Leaning into his touch.

 _I'll come back. I promise._ He thought. Kissing her forehead.

Duema looked at a picture of her and Alice. She heard something teleport into the room behind her. She turned around seeing Alice with a metallic silver skin.

"Babe? That you?" She felt some form of power grab her lifting her into the air as her belly swelled slightly.

" _Just…. Just incase…."_ Alice whispered pulling Duema into a kiss. Duema kissed back melting into Alice.

"I promise we'll free you.." Duema said frenching her.

" _I know…. But just in case. Take me like it's the last night on earth."_ Alice said with a tearful smile. They frenched, Duema pinning Alice to the bed.

 **A/N:  
Spidey: What now? **

**Terias: Now we do Witch 51 and then. *Final Countdown plays***

 **S: **sings along** IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOOOOOWN! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! **clears throat** Sorry. Love that song.**

 **T: Same :)**

 **S: I think LS is next, BUT WHAT THE HECK!? We only got 1 chap to do on here and 2 chaps to do on Witch. Well, 1, since we're going to copy paste 52 on Rush to Witch and post it on both stories.**

 **T: YEP!**

 **S: SO ONTO WITCH!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Kamen Rider Rush**

 _Chapter 52: Top Gear_

Everyone gathered together. This was it. The Final Battle.

Kirisen and Adele looked around at the group. They all nodded at each other and headed inside the forest up the path Hoshi had pointed out.

They made it to the hill section seeing the house at the top of the hill as well as the first wave of guards.

"Alright. Remember the plan." Hoshi said.

"Duema Grabs Alice. Hoshi, Kirisen and Adele Fight White and Deity while the rest of us fight the guards."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, Then three… Two… One… CHARGE!"

They ran inside, fighting off the guards the group broke through the defenses, Varg and Eiji tanking most of the traps while the other tore a path for Hoshi, Adele, Duema, and Kirisen.

White Deity walked with some guards.

"Soon, the path to our godhood will open."  
" _Yes, and humanity will bow down before us."_

"Really?" They heard a voice. They saw all 6 Riders arrive.

"I thought it'd be smarter. Y'know, like a mad scientist plot." Duema said, chuckling. "But White and Deity are just 2 generic monsters lookin to rule humanity."

"You dare….I've had enough of you!" White said as Deity froze them all. White formed a spear. "Of all my creations, you are by far my greatest failure…." The Riders struggled. "So, you will be the first to fall at my hands, DUEMA!" He throw the spear at her….only for it to be blocked by Black and Grey as they absorbed it, freeing the Riders.

" _Black! Grey!"_ Belt-san exclaimed.

"Well then.." White said.

"What're you doing?" Kirisen asked.

"We're here to thank you for saving us, Kirisen." Black said. He looked to White Deity. "White...I thought of killing you..but I wondered what could be worse than death…"  
"Oh really?"  
"So then I thought...if I destroyed that play set you plan to rule humanity with...well.." Black smirked. "I wonder how that'd make you feel…"  
"You dare...you 3rd grader projects will not be allowed to interfere with our ascension to godhood!"

"Guess that settles it….looks like we'll be working together, Kirisen Tomari.." Black said.

"Grey..Black.." Kirisen said in surprise before getting serious. "Let's go.."  
The Riders took out their henshin devices.

"HENSHIN!" They yelled as they henshined and Black and Grey transformed to their ultimate evolutions.

" _SHINE! SHINE LIGHT! SHINE SHINE SHINING LIGHT!"  
_ " _SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR! RIDER: KAINE! RUSH MODE!"  
_ " _SIGNAL BIKE/SHIFT CAR! RIDER: DELOREAN!"  
_ " _HYPER! GO! HYPE HYPE HYPE HYPE HYPE HYPER!"  
_ " _DE! I! TY!"  
_ " _DRIVE! TYPE: PEGASUS!"  
_ Everyone stood in their final forms. Rush grabbing her daggers and throwing them into the weak spot Eiji had pointed out. White and Deity Screamed as they were split apart Hoshi and Adele flying into Deity and carrying him off as Rush, Grey and Black charging White as Varg and Eiji fought off the army of guards. Duema rushed to Alice's tank and with a roar shattered it. She picked up Alice and carried her off.

Witch and Twilight fought Deity on the rooftop as it began to rain. Witch got out her Axcalibur and slashed at Deity, who yelled as Twilight used the black power to hold him in place as Witch wailed on him.

" _THIS IS FOR ELISE!"_ Witch yelled as she touched the hand author on the Axcalibur.

" _HIGH TOUCH! SHINING STRIKE!"_ She twirled it around until it was large and jumped in the air. Deity screamed out as the axe dug into him feeling as if it was ripping his core into shreds.

Twilight got out the Avenger arrow and fired at him from the air. Deity roared in pain. Deity then shone his own black power, the weaker control made it so that he was only able to deflect Twilight's next shot.

Rush, Grey, and Black were fighting White in the rain on the ground. Rush slashed White, knocking him into Black who Suplexed White hard. Grey blasted him knocking him on his butt. Grey and Black slammed him through the ground. Kirisen grabbing her two daggers once more and slamming them hard through White's shoulders. They all blasted him making him scream loudly, White pressed a button on his belt teleporting himself and Deity,

" _It seems….we spent so much time merged...we are weak on our own…"_ Deity said.

"Indeed… Where did…. Put that spare merger…."

The Riders gathered up together with Grey and Black.

" _We need to find them before they merge again!"_

" _ **Where could they have gone though?"**_

Hoshi put a hand to his head. " **I'm...I'm getting something. Follow me!"** He ran off, the others following him. They made it to a room only for the door to explode open. They grunted, getting up.

White and Deity were merged again.

"No more delays!"  
" _No more interruptions!"_

" _O_ U _R_ G _O_ D _H_ O _O_ D _B_ E _G_ I _N_ S _!_ " Black energy glowed in their right hand as the black aura surrounded and lifted the group into the air.

They grunted.

" _ **YOU HAVE FOILED OUR PLANS FOR FAR TOO LONG, KAMEN RIDERS! NOW YOU PAY BY FIRE! AND BRIMSTONE!"**_

White Deity slammed them all through the floor. Left hand glowing as they charged the White Power. (Heh Irony. )

Adele grunted as she and Kirisen clenched their fists and yelled, getting up.

" _WE'RE NOT GIVING UP!"_

" _ **WHAT! NO! NO YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO STAND!"**_

Hoshi stood up.

" **You underestimated us, you son of a gun."**

Duema stood up.

" _We're not mere mortals that'll bow to your will."_

" _We're not quitters."_ Kirisen said.

Eiji stood up.

" _We're one thing that you can never beat."_

Varg stood up.

" _We're Kamen Riders."_

Everyone stood and looked up at the fused monsters.

" _ **WE WILL KILL YOU!"**_

The Riders ran at them, dodging and blocking the blasts. They attacked him one at a time. Adele slashing, Rush blasting, Twilight punching, Duema kicking, Eiji slashing, and Varg blasting.

White Deity fell to their knees.

" _EVERYONE! NOW!"_ Adele yelled. Everyone got their finishers ready.

" _CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! PSYCHOOOOOOOOO!"  
_ " _FINISHER! FULL THROTTLE! KAINE!"  
_ " _GODLY KICK!"  
_ " _FINISHER! FULL THROTTLE! DELOREAN!"  
_ " _HYPER KICK!"  
_ " _FULL THROTTLE! PEGASUS!"_

Everyone got into a stance before running at White Deity and jumping. They yelled as they Rider Kicked. White Deity blasted at them but they powered through it. They yelled as they Rider Kicked through the blast and all 6 kicks connected as they landed on the other side of him.

" _ **H….How…"**_ White Deity grunted in shock as he crackled with energy….

" _Cause we have something you don't have.."_ Adele said.

" **Compassion."**

" **Also, no egos."** Eiji said smirking under his helmet.

" _ **YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THI-"**_ White Deity exploded.

" **They never really shut up."** Hoshi said.

" _ **Whew….. Let's go home…"**_

"Wait...Black and Grey!" Duema exclaimed. They all ran to check on the 2. Black stood up throwing rumble off from on top of himself and Grey.

" **We'll be fine…"**

Everyone gave out a sigh of relief.

 **Later**

Everyone sat at Kirisen's home, getting bandages for their injuries.

Adele and Kirisen plopped down on the couch.

"Finally over…" Adele said.

"So glad we weren't alone for that." Kirisen said.

"Yeah." Hoshi said. Setting in a chair with Red in his lap.

"Still, I...can't believe it's over….I mean...I've been fighting Phantoms for like 3 years now….and now I...finally get to just...relax…" Adele said. Kirisen smiled and purred into her ear.

"As long as you don't think you're gonna be walking straight while you _relax._ My lovely~"

"Girls, save your flirting for when you're alone. Please." Eiji said.

"Hey my house Dad. I don't complain when you and Pyrrita flirt at yours."

Everyone chuckles. From the couch to the kitchen even in some of the guest rooms couples were holding and just enjoying each others company in relaxation.

Heck, everyone threw a party. No cake or anything just some games with friends.

Hoshi and Red sat together, after the party they went home and cuddled together. Letting Blue babysit for the night.

"Finally over…" Hoshi said.

"You were amazing."

"I know you are, but what am I?" She giggled and they kissed.

"You deserve a big reward for everything you did handsome."

"And what would that be?" Red smiled and pushed him back into the bedroom.

Eiji returned home, stretching. Pyrrita woke up as he knocked on the door and she rushed too it. She opened it and hugged him.

"YOU'RE BACK!"

"Yeah. I'm ok sweety. It's ok." They kissed walking back inside. Eiji holding her close.

Varg was making some sushi. Honeydew had already pounced on him and screamed her tears of joy that he was back. He chuckled hugging her back.

"You sure you're not hurt?"

"Few bruises but I'm fine."

"Awwwwww No playing doctor then?" Varg chuckled and pet her head.

"Later ok? After dinner." She smiled and helped cook.

Duema waited for Alice to wake up. Alice's skin still shone a silvery white color although other then that she looked normal. Duema held her hand in hers. _Please wake up soon…_ Alice stirred. Duema perked up. Alice blinking and groaning.

"Baby? You awake?" Duema said.

" _Heyyyyy Duemyyyy… Painkillers feel funnyyyyyy…"_

Duema shed tears and kissed her. Alice kissed back still a little buzzed from the painkillers. "I was worried you'd never wake up…."

" _Hey I'm ok babe… aaaaaa fewwww cuts here in there when youuuu brookkkkeeee my jar but other then that I'm fine…."_

Duema smiled.

"Are you actually numb from painkillers or do you think this is funny?"

" _Pretty numb.."_

"Ok good."

" _So...how long...till I heal?"_

"You're all patched up just gotta wait for you to come off the pain med high."

" _Kaayyyyy…"  
_ "You..do look pretty hot in that body though~"

" _Awwwww I promise you'll get to buck me silling again laterrrrr~"_

Duema smiled kissing her again. Alice was too high to kiss back fast enough before Duema pulled away.  
"After you're feeling ok."

Alice smiled and went back to sleep. Duema relaxing finally.

Lobo and Lexa relaxed in the den. Lexa blushing brightly as she curled into Lobo.

"Kirisen invited us over to "Play" next friday. Said something about getting back in touch with Jess with Adele's help." Lexa said smiling.

"Interesting. So why are you smiling?"

"Because that means I get you all to myself till friday~"

Lobo smirked as they kissed.

Blue was the first to wake up in Kirisen's bedroom. She looked around blushing brightly as she specifically remembered falling asleep in a Guest room. Which meant Kirisen and Adele caught her and Jess. She looked for Jess. Who was sleeping soundly next to her on Kirisen and Adele's bed.

" _Mmmm ooohhh blue baby~ Yeah that's it give mommy a taste~"_ Jess whispered in her sleep giggling.

Blue smirked ad held Jess closer. _Whatever Kirisen and Adele wanna talk about can wait for Jess to wake up~_ She thought before disappearing under the sheets.

Adele and Kirisen relaxed on the couch.

"I was kinda surprised Jess and Blue made such a big mess." Kirisen said flipping through the channels on the tv.

Adele laid her head on Kirisen's shoulder. "Well some of that mess might have been from when I wanted to see what Jess could do." Adele confessed.

Kirisen smirked, giggling. "Can't blame you. The few times I do remember bucking her were pretty awesome."

Adele kissed her.

"Think they've woken up yet?"

"I dunno." They hugged.

"I love you, Kiri."

"I love you too Adele."

 **A/N:**

 ***Regular Terias walks in to do this A/N***

 ****Regular Spidey walks in****

 **Spidey: Well...this is it.**

 **Terias: We have to say goodbye….**

 **Spidey: ...I...I guess….goodbye to Witch & Rush & the gang until a Kamen Rider/Power Rangers pairings fic or the next time we see em in a team up.**

 **T: We should do the pairings fic soon. But yeah…. *Turns to the cast.* I guess this is goodbye until the team up movie with the next team.**

 **S: **waves goodbye** We'll miss you…**

 **Cast: **waves goodbye** GOODBYE!**

 **T: *Cries and Grouphugs the cast and Spidey***

 **S: **cries****

 **Mach Chaser Spidey: Well...while they're all crying…**sniff** Check out the teaser for the next story to be posted on Terias' account.**

Screen goes black, static echoes followed by several reports of attack and assault being performed by monsters overlapping eachother sounding like panicked discord. The Reports stop. A clear voice comes in. Dark, ominous. " _ **You tried to make peace."**_ Flashes of people and Kaijin walking together. " _ **You tried to make love."**_ A newspaper falls into a gutter, on the front page being Kirisen and little Duema. " _ **But these kaijin are not here for peace. Their minds do not understand the concept."**_ Flashes of people running away from gross humanoid Kaijin as they attacked.

" _ **I. Am Kamen Rider Unisus. I will keep you safe."**_ Zoom in on a Queen of Hearts card and end the teaser.


End file.
